Loyalty and Love
by Countrylover99
Summary: Rain, a beautiful Lakota tribe's mare, has a tough dilemma to face: LOYALTY for her human guardian and her true best friend, or LOVE for the wild, free-spirited, fiery young stallion? She's utterly torn. Both of the males are important to her and yet it's between loyalty and love the pretty paint mare must choose from. Story narrated from Rain's POV.
1. Rain

**Chapter 1**

 **Rain**

* * *

 _They say there's no other feeling as galloping in the meadows without a care in the world. Wild, free, untamed and feral. Most of the horses believe that they belong in the wilderness, where no one will ever tame them...they say they run with the wind, dance with river, and fly with the eagles. They are wild and free and there is no better home than what they already have. I, on the other hand, believed that such an existence was not comforting at all. I could never call an untamed, rugged country my home. I couldn't imagine my life with those feral horses. Never! My home sweet home was with the caring, domestic, and peaceful people of Lakota Village. Now that's the place I thoroughly believed was going to be my forever home. In some ways, it still is. Things seemed always simple and straightforward for me until the day I met a certain golden stallion, who made me question everything I came to love. He completely and utterly conflicted me and I was forced to choose between loyalty and friendship for my two-legged guardian and my love for the unbreakable stallion. Most of you might already know this story. But have you ever heard it from my perspective?_

* * *

My tale starts with my mother, who belonged to a feral herd that had been rounded up by the two-leggeds. As the horses got captured and taken, some of the younger colts and mares managed to escape. My mother Sierra, happened to be one of them. She galloped away in hopes of starting a new life somewhere safe. Alas! She was all alone without a single protector from the predators and wild, aggressive stallions. Her life would've been very challenging had not my father found her wondering in the prairies all abandoned and lonely. My father, Storm, was a domestic stallion who aided Lakota warriors in wars against other tribes and cavalry soldiers. Brave and strong as he was, he also had a good heart. He took pity upon my mother and brought her to the village. Because of the growing admiration my parents began to have for one another, Sierra allowed herself to be tamed by humans, who in turn treated her with much kindness. She got comfortable and accepted this new way of life that differed so much from her old herd lifestyle. Both of my parents loved one another and naturally, it didn't take long for me to be conceived in my mother's womb.

Unfortunately, few months before my birth, the Lakota tribe's warriors went to war against other Indians and my father as always, was among the war ponies. Even though, the Lakota defeated their enemy and most of the warriors and horses remained unharmed, my father was not so fortunate. He fell in battle and died like a true hero. My mother, although initially devastated, regained her strength for my sakes. She was going to take good care of me no matter what.

My mother delivered me in mid June on a very rainy day. I was told that it wasn't too windy and unbearable ...in fact, no one had ever seen such a fine day during a pouring rain before. I don't remember much except for the fact that I was really warm and happy to be near my mother. The fallen warrior, who had passed away together with my father had a son named Little Creek. He was about sixteen years of age when I was born. I remember him stroking me affectionately and singing to me and my mother with his gentle voice.

 _"Rain."_ He said with a smile. " _That's your name."_

 _Rain_

My mother loved it instantly and I, apparently joyfully splashed in puddles.

From that moment on, Little Creek and I had become inseparable. He was always there to help around whenever my mother and I had a difficulty among the village horses. He would always play and prance around with me as if he were a colt himself. And I in turn, really admired him. No other two-legged had caught my attention as Little Creek did.

My mother continued to educate me, love me, and guide me for few more months until she became very sick with fever one day and joined my father. I was only an 11 month old filly. My mother's death caused me to become moody, agitated, anxious and spooky. I felt empty and alone inside. But thank God for a friend like Little Creek! Once my poor mother was gone, the only one who ever cared for me with the exact same amount of love was Little Creek.

It took me some time, but I managed to let go of my sad past and focused on the positive. I had a most wonderful friend. Who cares if he was a two-legged? Our relationship grew and we bonded very deeply. I looked up to Little Creek as my guardian. He had become my father, mother, brother, and friend at the same time. He taught me tricks, voice cues, funny games, and I allowed him to hop on my back. He had this golden heart and undying kindness towards me and thus, I became attached to him. He and I had become one. Usually, I didn't need much explanation from him or he from me, we understood one another perfectly without extra words and motions. Together, we would run and gallop towards the high hills. Often, Little Creek would bring me delicious apples from my favorite apple tree and afterwards, we'd go out for a nice swim.

None of the other horses were as close to their human friends as I was to my Little Creek. I couldn't imagine life without him. It was just too impossible.

One day, he approached me with a coy smile, and presented an eagle's feather as a gift to me and placed it in my long flaxen mane.

"This is for you Rain, so that everyone might know that you belong here. This is your home." He said kindly and brushed my nose. I thanked him with a soft nicker and afterwards, we rode off together to seek out a shade from a very hot Summer's sun.


	2. The Lakota Tribe Horse

**Chapter 2**

 **The Lakota Tribe Horse**

* * *

As my relationship grew and developed with my human friend, the connection we built up was so strong by the time I was two years of age that, he only needed to whistle for me and I'd arrive on the scene no matter where he was and aid him with whatever he needed. Little Creek was a charismatic adventurer and naturally, we often spent our time exploring and trail riding in the open ranges. My life was peaceful, fun, comforting and happy. Despite the fact that I lost both of my parents really young, I had found my friend and guardian. I loved him to death and my loyalty utterly belonged to Little Creek. He in turn, adored me and spoiled me with much affection and kindness. Sometimes, other humans would often call out my owner for being way too much 'in love' with me. They'd say that no wife would come close to his prized mare. The other horses that lived in the village also joked that my relationship with Little Creek was sometimes way too strange and unnatural. But then again, most of them were always bit wary of humans and would never allow themselves to be that close to their own two-legged friends. They didn't know how much Little Creek had done for me. Without him, I would've withered and joined my dying mother. I trusted him fully.

As much as I cared and cherished my owner, I also very much loved my surroundings. The Lakota Village was my homeland. I got along with the bubbly and energetic humans there especially, the little ones. The other domestic horses that lived amongst us had become my good friends. There were couple of stallions who fancied me and tried their best to impress me. But I was never interested in what they had to offer. I believed that I was still far too young to even consider their advances, as flattering it may was.

On the fourth year since my birth, I had just returned from the very relaxing walk and joined the other Lakota ponies and began to graze in a lush grass. The horses greeted me with gentle nickers and I returned a smile in appreciation. They were always happy to see me...mostly the stallions.

I was said to be the prettiest horse in the village and even though, I was never vain of my looks...I was still quite aware of them. I had inherited my mother's beautiful paint coat and my father's blue crystal eyes which was a rarity in a horse. In short, I was extremely good-looking and that served as a great weapon for a mare. On top of that, I was greatly respected by every horse in this village. I was at home, at ease, and happy. In particular, I was close with a dark grey stallion named Great Conquest, and a lovely chestnut mare named Dawn. The two were almost the same age as me, and we grew up together.

Great Conquest was mainly used as a warhorse for our tribe, he had joined us as a small colt from a wild mustang herd, but Dawn was born in the village as I had been. And yes, she was named Dawn because her mother gave birth to her at early dawn.

I was really good friends with them both. Dawn was always so outgoing and curious, while Great Conquest although responsible and strong, had a very goofy and fun-loving side to him.

Life in the village was wonderful for me. I loved it and never envied the feral Mustangs that ran free in the wilderness. To me, freedom and happiness was here with Little Creek, with his friends, Conquest, Dawn, and the whole tribe.

Everything was usually the same around the camp-peaceful, enjoyable, lighthearted and safe. However, sometimes there were attempted attacks on us from cavalry men or other tribes and that's when the warhorses together with their rider warriors, marched out to defeat their enemies. I usually stayed behind because of my young age and inexperience and so did my owner Little Creek. But that didn't mean that we weren't determined to participate in these affairs and defend our homeland. We just never had a chance to show off our courage,...our strength, skill, passion, and honor.

Little did I know that soon my owner and I would be assigned on a mission. A mission that could prove fateful.

I continued to graze together with my friends, as the early Summer breeze blew past me and the scent of newly blossomed flowers overtook me. It was indeed a pleasant day...even though, Little Creek and I didn't get to spend much time together. I looked up to see him...he was currently busy helping the neighbors in making of new tents and other supplies for the season.

I was content either way and felt at ease...things couldn't get better for me. I smiled to myself and lowered my head again.

Completely unaware that my life was about to change in a very conflicting manner.

* * *

 **Don't shy away from reviews! Much appreciated.**


	3. A Fateful Mission

**Chapter 3**

 **A Fateful Mission**

* * *

It were the final days of a very hot month of July, the sun was shinning brightly, and the heat was merciless. Summer hadn't been this unbearable before...at least not to me. I took cover under a small tree in order to seek some shade. My blues eyes darted towards Little Creek, hoping that he would soon finish his chores and we'd go away for a nice swim.

At the moment, the Lakota Village was bustling with activity. Then again, it always was, so this was nothing new to me or the rest of the horses that grazed nearby to witness our humans in a rush like that. I scanned the busy area in order to catch a glimpse of my friend and owner. There he was, struggling to lift three loaded baskets at once, and was trying to move them from one side of the camp to the other. Realizing that he may have taken on a bit too much, he set the baskets down and wiped his forehead, cringing at the amount of sweat that had gathered. I tried to retain my low snort at the sight of my unfortunate companion. No wonder that this horrible dry weather took a toll on him too.

I sighed heavily, knowing that our human friends were trying their best to improve our situation.

Few days ago, I had heard from Great Conquest that the tribe was low on supplies. We were growing bigger. More horses were captured or came to the herd. More humans were born. The buffalo herd had moved further away and way sooner than we thought, leaving the tribe stuck in the middle of the grasslands with little food. I had not realized exactly how bad off we were until I spotted the great chief of the Lakota himself approaching Little Creek and some of his friends. They talked amongst themselves earnestly... evidently, the conversation was quite serious. I pricked my ears, focusing on them for a longest time, not ripping my gaze of Little Creek or the wise chief.

I was so concentrated on the human conversation, that I failed to notice that Great Conquest and Dawn had trotted up to me. "Hey Rain." The stallion greeted me with a small neigh.

I looked back and acknowledged the presence of my friends in silence, and continued to eagerly and curiously watch over Little Creek as he spoke to our chief. Noticing where my attention was, Great Conquest spoke up.

"He is sending us on a mission."

What? The great Lakota chief had finally decided to appoint Little Creek and I on an important mission? He normally chose the most trusted horses and riders for such crucial tasks. Before I could make an excited reply, our human friends walked towards us. I whinnied happily upon seeing Little Creek stride ahead of his two other companions.

"Rain," He whispered gently, and began stroking my soft, velvety muzzle. I nickered admirably at him as the two other riders approached Great Conquest and Dawn. I turned my attention on my trustworthy friend again. "At last our wise chief has decided to set us out on a mission." He informed me, his voice almost shaking with pride.

My heart began to soar in pride also. I always wanted to demonstrate just how fierce and helpful I could be for the tribe, and so did my brave owner. It was our day! Today... our chance had finally come.

I nudged Little Creek in excitement, willing him to continue.

My friend smiled as the early and hot morning sunlight bounced off of his chocolate brown hair. "He has chosen us to raid the military's supply wagon. We'll be accompanied by Long Knife riding Great Conquest, and Singing Eagle riding Dawn. We'll finally have a chance to prove ourselves Rain, and bring back food for the tribe at the same time." He finished with a delighted beam.

I neighed in happiness. We both had been waiting for this moment for quite some time now. Little Creek was only twenty years of age. That's the equivalent of a four year old stallion or mare in horses. It was about time that the two of us honored the tribe with our courage and charisma. And besides, I was going to spend time with two of my close friends, Great Conquest and Dawn.

My crystal blue eyes slip from the grey stallion with three horseshoes painted on his shoulder, to the bright chestnut mare beside him. Dawn too was utterly excited. It was her first misson as well. She nickered at me and anxiously paced around.

Little Creek spoke a moment with the two horses' riders, Long Knife and Singing Eagle. The three of them were gesturing with hands and deciding something. He then turned to me, grabbing hold of my flaxen mane and swinging swiftly onto my back. As the other two mounted the horses, I danced in place, eager to set out on our very first mission. Once everyone was ready, we set off at an easy lope in the direction west of our camp, heading to the supply wagon.

It seemed like it took forever to reach the huge wagon loaded down with food, blankets, some weapons, and everything else those humans think it so necessary. We stopped and Little Creek exchanged few words with two of his companions. Afterwards, he dismounted me and told me to stay in the cover of the woods with Conquest, Dawn, and their riders. He went ahead alone, as my gaze followed him with a slight worry. Something deep down told me that this was not a safe zone. Little Creek crept up silently to the wagon, and cautiously reached out to open the back door. He glanced around to make sure he was alone, and his hand touched the wagon's handle. There was a pause. As if something was about to go terribly wrong.

To my great relief, Little Creek managed to open the door without causing a disturbance, and nodded to us reassuringly before jumping inside. Immediately, I turned to Dawn, my eyes sparkling. "He will succeed." She whinned and nodded happily. "You'll see, we'll be just-"

She was interrupted by Great Conquest, who cut her off with a nervous snort. I jerked my head up, focusing my vision on the supply wagon.

All of a sudden, two military men appeared in an instant flash out from behind the wagon and jumped at Little Creek. _My_ Little Creek. My friend. My rider. My owner. My human! He was seized roughly and thrown in the dirt. Without thinking about anything else, I opened my mouth to let out a desperate cry but was shushed by Great Conquest.

"Stay quiet or they'll get us too and we won't be able to rescue him." He told me urgently as I tried to protest him.

I stared at the dark grey stallion with an evident anger, however, he was determined to keep me safe and apparently, so were the two riders. They silently observed the heartbreaking scene in front of us, not even flinching for a second. My gaze followed Little Creek again, as Dawn nickered softly in comfort; trying to assure me that we'd be able save my human friend soon enough. I nodded hesitantly and with uncertainty, my eyes never leaving the sight of Little Creek, who was being dragged towards and into a giant wooden fortress.

Were the men dragging him to his death? My body shivered at that thought. I let out a sigh of despair and my eyes grew wide as I watched them disappear. For the first time in a while, I began to feel the same dread I had on the day my poor mother passed away. I hung my head in sorrow, realizing that this might've been the last time I ever saw my caring two-legged friend.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews, dear guest. I hope you stick around and keep sharing your opinions. As you all may know, the support motivates me.**


	4. The Wooden Fortress

**Chapter 4**

 **The Wooden Fortress**

* * *

Night fell soundly and peacefully around the wild ranges, the crickets chirped casually, everything was silent and yet, my anxiety and agitation grew stronger and stronger. Little Creek was gone and I didn't know what had become of him. The two Lakota warriors, Great Conquest, Dawn and I had taken cover in a nearby forest that overlooked the wooden fortress, the same very place where my human friend was dragged inside. I wondered what those cavalry men were planning on doing with him. For some reason, only bad scenarios came to my mind and I began to shiver in anticipation. This complete stillness and not knowing what was up with my Little Creek, was killing me. I glanced at the two human friends of my owner, they seemed rather unnerved and confident. Their untroubled exterior slightly made me relax. The two of them were whispering amongst one another things that I couldn't quite understand. Although, every instinct in my body told me that they were indeed planning a scheme in order to rescue our courageous friend.

Still, that didn't stop me from thinking that maybe just maybe, we might've been too late. I grew restless, antsy and began striking the ground anxiously with my hooves. While Dawn was completely trusting her human friends and resting, Great Conquest however, was worried about my state. He calmly walked over to me and nickered in comfort. "Rain," He said ever so sweetly. "I promise, nothing will come upon Little Creek." His eyes met mine and he motioned me to eat something. With a soft sigh, I obeyed him and he smiled at me. It was obvious that I had a special place in his heart and in many ways, I actually very much liked him.

The two human friends of my guardian made a camp fire and we stayed put that night. Waiting, hoping, and praying that somehow, we'd be able to help Little Creek.

To my utter disappointment, the next day started no different from the night before. Again, we remained motionless and continued to wait. Thankfully, the two Lakota warriors had provisions of food and didn't need to leave us even for an instant. I was quite glad...I didn't want them to disappear as well. They were the last hope for my Little Creek.

I passed most of the time by having my blue eyes fixed on the wooden fortress, hoping that my greatest friend would sneak out unharmed and untouched. As the dusk approached, Dawn came up to me with a neigh of excitement. "Rain, I think they're rescuing Little Creek." She announced and tilted her head towards the two humans, who seemed to be discussing something important. My gaze darted to Singing Eagle, he took out a small dagger and handed it to Long Knife. My eyes continued to follow Long Knife as he secured the dagger and hopped on Great Conquest. He looked back at us and with a slight nod, asked Conquest to lope towards the giant wooden fortress, where Little Creek had been taken a day before.

Before riding off, Great Conquest gazed back at me, as if saying that all was going to be alright, and they set off. Singing Eagle, Dawn and I remained hidden in the forest, but our eyes were on the brave pair that had loped off to rescue my caring friend.

I wasn't sure of what exactly their plan was however, I had full trust in them...especially, in Great Conquest and I knew he wouldn't fail. We watched the rider and the grey stallion near the fortress and then trot behind it. I became quiet, my ears pricked, listening attentively to the surrounding noises. There was silence, nothing could be heard except crickets casual chirps. This tranquility continued for several hours, until a distant sound of a trumpet came to my ears. I raised my head high, my nostrils flaring as I took in the scent around me.

In the distance, I could make out a horse and human galloping towards us. Instantly, I realized that Great Conquest was returning with the rider on his back. My heart suddenly jumped in excitement and I let out a loud whine. It didn't take long for them to finally join us. Even though, I was quite glad that they were both alright, my countenance fell upon seeing that Little Creek was not among them.

Long Knife dismounted rapidly and began to explain something to Singing Eagle. In an impulse, I trotted up to the dark grey stallion and inquired how Little Creek was fairing. Great Conquest informed me and Dawn that Long Knife had thrown the dagger to the tied up Little Creek and by noon, he'd be able to escape. Wonderful sense of relief washed over me when I found out that Little Creek was safe. However, all was not over yet. He needed to get out of the wooden fortress and make a grand escape at last.

I thanked Great Conquest with a soft nicker and stationed myself next to a big bush, waiting patiently for the morning sun to rise and bring the return of my Little Creek faster.

As the two humans clapped each other's back in content and set around the campfire, Dawn and Great Conquest began to relax and lowered their heads. I on the other hand, could not and would not rip my crystal blue eyes from the giant wooden fortress that stood before me in the distance, all tall and unbreakable. I wondered what was going on there now. What was Little Creek doing? I was utterly oblivious to the fact that someone, just as important as my two-legged friend was trapped inside as well. _Someone,_ who'd conflict me in every way possible.

* * *

 **Share your thoughts!**


	5. The Mysterious Stallion

**Chapter 5**

 **The Mysterious Stallion**

* * *

I remained wide awake that night, several thoughts running through my head; for some reason I couldn't bring myself to close my eyes. What if Little Creek failed to escape? What if those cavalry men decided to catch us also? Just how long were we supposed to wait? The hours passed and dragged incredibly slowly. And even though, I had been determined to keep on staring and gazing at the wooden fortress where my Little Creek was confined, soon I grew tired and my eyelids became all heavy. I let my head hang gently on the ground and let out a heavy sigh. _Come, next day. Come, afternoon._

At last the sun began to rise in the horizon, and my heart began to flatter as the two humans awoke from their slumber and began to bustle around. I didn't know what exactly they were doing but honestly, at this point, I didn't care. My attention was again fixed on the fortress as if my whole life depended on it. In some ways, it did. If my two-legged companion didn't make out alive and well, I would probably die of despair. He was the only one I cared about. I didn't know life without him. Dawn and Great Conquest seemed rather at ease, but from time to time, they would nicker in comfort at me. I appreciated their friendship and positively. Especially, the way the grey stallion fussed over me and tried his best to keep me safe and untroubled. It seemed that the two humans had done all they could for Little Creek, and now it was all up to him. We were waiting for him. He needed to take things in his own hands. Hopefully, my friend would make out of that wooden fortress soundly.

The morning was dead silent as usual, nothing interesting or dangerous for that matter befall on us. We passed the hours by waiting, waiting and did I mention...waiting? That's all that we could do for now. Two small birds flew by as I moved quietly through the tall grass, searching for breakfast for myself.

Suddenly, very unfamiliar and strange sounding noises were heard in the distance, all the way behind the fortress. Instantly, we all became alert, my head was high and my ears pricked. I paid attention to every small detail in the area, hoping that nothing bad was happening to my best friend. Before any of us could make another move, a gun exploded somewhere near or maybe in the wooden fortress itself...and immediately, I flinched and froze in place. The worst case scenario came to my mind and I hovered close to Great Conquest, taking comfort in the stallion's presence.

The anxiety, restlessness, enormous concern and everything that made me shudder took over my body once more. And I looked up at the grey stallion in panic, he snorted slightly telling me to relax and continued to listen. I followed his suit, greatly anticipating any signs of Little Creek's condition.

After the gunshot, crashing sounds began to reach us. I believed a huge commotion was going on behind those wooden walls. Humans yelling and shouting, doors bursting, the chaotic drumming of a stamped of horses echoed across the whole desert and to my ears. I reared slightly, my eyes lit up happily, and nostrils flared up, scenting my beloved rider somewhere there lost in the great commotion. Singing Eagle came up to me and tried to settle me down, but I was becoming jumpier and jumpier by the second.

However, just as suddenly, everything fell silent once more, and I could feel the tension cracking in the air. I quieted and fixed my blue eyes on the infamous fortress. Like an arrow shooting out of its bow, the door to the great wooden fortress burst open and horses flooded out. Bays, browns, and chestnuts-all solid neutral colors-galloped alongside each other. In the middle of them, a handsome dun mustang stallion thundered on, each stride more and more powerful. His eyes flashed with an intense ferocity. And I noticed my Little Creek holding on to the mysterious stallion's neck. I held back a squeal of delight, knowing that I shouldn't make a sound before my rider called for me. But at the same time, there was this sudden, deep suspicion and...(was it jealousy?) when I noticed that my human was hanging onto this wild mustang. Who was he? And why on earth was he with MY owner?! Little Creek wasn't riding him by any means, so that part consoled me, knowing that I was his one and only.

A familiar sound of an owl calling touched my ears. It was Little Creek! He called me! Not waiting for anyone else, I instantly leaped forward, galloping towards my owner and the mysterious mustang...who was handsome without doubt. But I wasn't about to admit it. The stallion's eyes widened in surprise as he saw me. He was different from the other escaping horses, which had split up into other directions. Unlike them, his mane looked as if it had been halfway cut, and his tail was still long. He lacked the 'US' brand on his rump that the others displayed. I forced a smile on my face as I met his stride beside him. My heart soared in happiness as Little Creek jumped onto my back from the running mustang and I felt a change in posture. I skidded to a stop in front of the mysterious stallion, who kept staring at me as if he had seen a mare for the very first time.

It didn't take long for Great Conquest and Dawn to join us and they stopped beside the dun horse. And their riders, without hesitation, threw ropes around the stallion's neck. His head immediately dropped, his eyes darkened, and he let out a snort of displeasure. I smirked and held my head high, watching him. Who was this stud? And why did he give me the feeling of annoyance? What business did he have with MY Little Creek? Oh, he better not take him away from me! I shook my head, that was very unlikely but I was still cautious.

As we made our journey back to the Lakota camp, the mysterious stallion said nothing and yet, at times, he would throw side glances at me. He looked rather unhappy and irritation was written all over him. I just continued walking alongside him, my eyes sometimes darting from him to Great Conquest, who was also quite suspicious and wary of the newcomer. Both Dawn and Conquest were trailing slightly behind us along with their riders. I pretended not to be interested in this new horse...but the truth was, I wanted to know very badly who this mysterious mustang was and where he had come from. What was his story? Was he planning on joining us in the village? Even though, I was very untrusting of him, I found him extremely good looking.

And there was also this mystery and obscurity that surrounded him. How did he come to know my rider? Why did he so suddenly and confidently gallop into our lives? Was he trouble? Certainly, looked like it. Little did I know, that this very stallion would be the one to make me question my life choices.

* * *

 **Yay, enter Spirit!**


	6. Mischievous Mare

**Chapter 6**

 **Mischievous Mare**

* * *

Once we approached the Lakota Village, I smiled to myself overlooking my homeland once again. I was so grateful and relieved that everything turned out alright and my guardian was unharmed. But we had failed to bring the important supplies to our tribe, and that was quite an embarrassment. Instead of helping the village, we had brought this new stallion to care for now. I heard him snort in frustration and I glanced back at him, little annoyed. It was obvious that he wasn't really excited about being here with us...so why couldn't he just hit the rode and leave? _Unless_...I stared up at my owner in surprise. What if he wanted to replace me with someone stronger and better? Without doubt, this mustang was gorgeous. He had a wonderful yellow coat with black points and dorsal stripe on his back. He looked majestic. And he was a stallion! With time, he'd make an excellent war horse. All of the brave warriors rode courageous stallions. I knew that Little Creek wanted to fight for his tribe and be an admired warrior like his father, but I never thought that he'd actually want to replace me. My dark thoughts suddenly vanished again when Little Creek wrapped his arms around me and whispered. "My girl. My one and only."

I smiled in triumph. No! He would never leave me and neither would I ever leave him. And this proud mustang would NOT come between us.

As we made our way to the wooden round pen, Little Creek parted from his human friends and I bid goodnight to both Great Conquest and Dawn. Once they retired to their own compounds, Little Creek led me and the mustang in the round pen, and slid off my back. He moved towards the stallion carefully, who stood in the corner with his head lowered. The crickets chirped in the night as the stars twinkled beautifully. Little Creek held his hands up, moving to take off the horse's bridle. I remained motionless and continued watching the scene unfold before me in slight curiosity.

"Steady...Steady. I'm not gonna hurt you." Little Creek murmured in his gentle voice, reminding me of the first time we had met. He had used the same sweet and soft tone. The stallion however, moved away from him cautiously. Little Creek gently reached forward and slipped the leather bride of the mustang's face. "Nice and easy."

The stallion nodded his head thankfully, quite glad that the uncomfortable equipment was finally off his mouth and face. I looked at him in surprise, sort of understanding that he was not very used to our ways. And he especially didn't trust humans. The mustang's brown eyes suddenly settled on me and I immediately glanced away, not wanting to be caught staring. Little Creek placed the bridle over the fence of the pen, and I looked back again only to find the stallion's eyes again on me. His genuine, warm gaze made me soften at him.

The mustang's wild and fearsome look had faded that night. It seemed as if he realized that not all humans were that bad. I began to wonder what exactly happened to these two in that fortress...

As the mustang fell asleep, Little Creek placed fresh apples in a pile next to him and opened the gate. I trotted briskly out of the pen, and it closed behind me. I stopped and smiled at Little Creek, who scratched my nose affectionately and left for his tent. I gazed back at the stallion, who was fast asleep, obviously tired and overwhelmed with the day's events. His rhythmical breathing was so relaxing. Who was he? Why was he so mysterious? And why did he catch my attention?

I dipped my head and closed my blue eyes as I lost myself in the world of sleep. But even in dreams for some reason, this stallion made an appearance. Mostly, I dreamt how he tried to steal Little Creek from me. But there was also something else. His warm gaze, the way he looked at me...why couldn't I just get him out of my head and dreams?!

At last the morning came and I awoke, pulling myself up from the ground and making my way towards other tribe ponies.

"Good morning Rain!" Dawn greeted me with a cheerful neigh, as I joined her and other group of mares.

"Good morning." I returned with a smile mingling with the tribe horses.

"What's going on? Did you find out who that stallion is?" She asked me curiously, her head tilting towards the round pen where the mysterious mustang was confined in.

Other mares also nickered, curiosity rising in their eyes.

"No, not yet." I made a short reply, as the rest of the horses approached, most of them were war stallions. They scented the newcomer in the distance, their nostrils flaring in defense.

"Rain, who's that stallion anyway? Why was he with your owner?" Great Conquest demanded, his body was all tensed up.

"Little Creek will handle it." I said calmly. "He is the one who brought him here."

"Do you think he's trouble?" Asked a black mare with a worried nicker.

"I don't know." I replied in honesty. "But I trust my owner and know that he would never endanger any of us. The stallion looks like a wild mustang, who is not used to humans. That's all." As I said it, my eyes shifted towards Great Conquest, who seemed to ease up a little bit.

Soon enough, our human companions arrived to spend some quality time with us and to start a new working day. I left to search for Little Creek for he wasn't there among them. In no time, I found my friend conversing with the chief of the tribe. Their conversation was again very serious and important, I knew that they were discussing the failed mission. I decided to give them space and went away to graze. All the grass was so lush and extra delicious today. I happily feasted, not paying much attention to anything around me. Few days ago, I had been so stressed and worried for my Little Creek, that I couldn't even bring myself to look at food. I was so glad that things were better now. I finally began to loosen up again and be at ease. In the distance, I heard someone calling for me. It was a soft nicker...But I didn't care to know who it was. It definitely wasn't Little Creek, so why should I care about anyone else? I was busy! They could wait.

Suddenly, a very loud and obnoxious squeal startled me. I looked up and saw the wild mustang stallion, pawing the ground desperately in his round pen. Wait...was he calling for me? His eyes were all wide, his whines grew louder, as he tried to gain my attention. I lowered my head again, not giving a single thought to him. Obviously, my indifferent action frustrated him even more. So this time, he neighed proudly, prancing around to show off his fancy moves. _Ugh, typical stallion behavior!_ I had seen other studs displaying a similar attitude many times. He wasn't the only one. If this was his way of impressing me...well, he had another thing coming! I rolled my eyes and chose to act as if I could care less if he was there.

"Pretty one, come over here!" He called, not daring to give up. It was obvious that he was always used to getting his way. I raised my head, my ears pricked towards him. He thought he was charming. Poor thing! Yes, he was handsome. But that just wasn't enough to tempt me.

At that moment, Little Creek's sharp whistle reached my ears from behind me, and I instantly looked back. There he was, my owner...standing tall and proud. Facing the stallion again, I nickered, my eyes sparkling with mischief. I wanted to torment him some more. So I decided to give him the illusion of falling for his charms. The stallion nodded at me slowly, his eyes lighting up with excitement, foolishly believing that I'd go to him. Almost immediately, I turned and pranced towards Little Creek, laughing inside as I heard stallion's bewildered snort.

Little Creek greeted me with sweet words and stroked my face. I playfully nipped at his long braids, he however ran away from me. I darted after him, chasing him this way and that, both of us resembling bunch of lovestruck yearlings. Eventually, my two-legged buddy fell to the ground. I quickly galloped up to his side. Worried, I touched his face with my muzzle. He jumped with a laugh and I raced away again. Haha, he was pretending to be sick! Our playfulness continued for a while and the wild mustang watched us completely dumbfounded. Afterwards, both Little Creek and I went for a trail ride. As I was heading out, I secretly snuck a glance at the handsome stallion, who kept staring at us with an utmost shock and...disgust? I wasn't quite sure what his feelings were, but he was definitely not accustomed to being rejected and chosen over a two-legged. Well, that was me... full of mischief, sass and surprises.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews! Please keep sharing your thoughts.**


	7. Wild Spirit

**Chapter 7**

 **Wild Spirit**

* * *

It was a quiet and a relaxing Summer's afternoon, the humming of birds continued, the cheerful voices of the humans around me calmed my heart. It was a perfect aspect of home... Of my homeland, of where I belonged. The lively atmosphere in the village never failed to ease all my afflictions. And even though, few days ago, Little Creek and I were faced with big danger...now, everything -all that past- seemed to be long gone. At the moment, I was grazing alongside other village mares. The afternoons were the hours of leisure and tranquillity, for the horses mostly. Our human friends were engaged with their bustle and hustles like always. The very morning, Little Creek had spent considerable amount of time with me, but then he decided to visit that mustang stallion in the round pen. I didn't know what they were doing however I believed that in all probability, my owner was trying to soften that wild creature.

I would lie if I didn't admit that I was beginning to get... _jealous_ all over again. Two hours had elapsed since Little Creek had gone off to see that stallion. What were they doing there for so long? No matter how much I tried to be positive, I just couldn't trust the unannounced mustang that so mysterious raced into my life. I sighed in frustration...again and again, I thought of him! Why?! Why did he have such power over me...over us? Lately, Little Creek was beginning to concern himself with him. I didn't want to be his second choice! If that tough-headed stallion thought he was going to steal him from me...well, I'd make sure he knew who was the boss here. And the nerve of him! Just a day ago, he had decided to proudly impress and claim me as his own. Prancing around and showing off his good looks, calling me and demanding my presence as if he were an alfa. Ugh! Who did he think he was?

My bitter train of thought was interrupted when a certain grey war stallion nickered at me in polite greeting. I looked up, fixing my blue eyes on the handsome companion. Certainly! That dun mustang was no better than Great Conquest. If anyone should deserve my attention it should be the courageous war horse that so bravely leads our human warriors to battle. He is exactly like my late father. I smiled at him, as he trotted up to me.

"Hey there, beautiful!" He neighed, and he circled me, his tail held high.

"Conquest!" I returned the greeting with a pleasant nicker. "Hey."

The grey stallion's eyes flushed with supreme excitement, as my gaze followed him curiously. Without doubt, he was handsome and it was obvious that for some time now, Great Conquest had been favoring me out of all the other mares. I had heard other village horses chatter about us and speculate many false things. I studied his masculine and strong figure, the three horseshoes painted on his shoulder. It was exquisite. Great Conquest was an honorable stallion and all the mares wanted their foals to be sired by him. He would make a perfect mate...for anyone.

"Would you like to go out for a walk?" He tilted his head to the side, motioning towards the riverbank.

I stopped suddenly, slipping from my dream-like world. I stared at him, my ears perked forward, a puzzled look on my face. "What?"

Great Conquest mirrored my look, as he fixed his eyes on me with a question mark.

The realization hit me. The proposition was clear! He did have feelings for me! Every village mare knew that if a stallion asked you to walk with him privately...it meant he liked you as a mate and had plans for the future. Now any other mare would've been excited to join him. But why wasn't I? What was happening?

I looked around, noticing stunned glances of the mares nearby including Dawn. I stared back at the concerned countenance of Great Conquest. No, he was wonderful. He was perfect. His rider and Little Creek were great childhood friends. They had often talked about Conquest and I. Little Creek had more than once mentioned that he'd love to have little foals someday. And they had realized just how attached Conquest was to me. But...but what about me? Did I want this? And why not?! To my utter shock, a figure of the dun mustang stallion came to my mind and I shook my head. Why!? Why did I think of that rude and proud stud! He was here to steal my Little Creek, wasn't he?

"Rain?" Great Conquest brought me back to reality once more.

"Oh, sorry." I nickered with a slight shudder. "That'd be great. Let us go." I reassured him with my eyes sparkling in eagerness.

His face lit up immediately, and we walked forward, heading to seek some solitude. I could hear some of the mares snorting in disapproval.

We left the noise of the Lakota village and instead, began to wonder around the beautiful landscapes that were close-by. It was truly wonderful to see the magnificence of nature around us. We stopped for a while, to take it all in with a deep breath. Great Conquest reached out, leaning forward, and began to nib on my withers. I shied away, ashamed that I wasn't feeling any of it.

"Are you alright?" The grey stallion asked, his face falling in concern.

Before I could make a reply, there was a sudden, loud, violent and a very aggressive neigh coming all the way from the round pen. My head jerked and my ears perked immediately. Then followed, a bang and a furious, almost like a threatening cry of a stallion. I jerked my head up, leaping forward, only to spot the wild mustang angrily giving a death-stare to _my_ Little Creek, who had barely escaped from the pen and lay there horrified on the ground. Enraged, I instantly thundered over to face the rude stallion. I neighed at him in fury and stood in front of my defenseless human. My ears lay flat against my head, my nose flaring and snorting in agitation as I narrowed my blue eyes at him. Nobody messes with my owner, my guardian, my friend, my only family...NOBODY!

With a startled and bewildered look, the dun stallion stared at me. He was obviously quite shocked to see me not only prancing like a lovestruck yearling with a human but also defending him so passionately. There was silence, as I continued throwing fire with my eyes at him. Everything seemed to stop. Our eyes were piercing one another with the deepest emotion. Everyone who stood nearby were frozen and speechless. After a while, the stallion regained his composure, his face hardening a bit. He rolled his eyes and to my surprise, retreated and turned away, mumbling quietly. "Mares."

I snorted in annoyance. "That's better." I thought to myself and faced my human making sure he was alright, who lay on the ground with a small smile of amusement. I nuzzled him affectionately and he continued to caress me sweetly. "My Rain, what would I do without you, girl?"

Great Conquest was standing in a small distance with an impressed expression. Two of Little Creek's human friends, one of them was Conquest's rider, came up to him. "Looks like your mare is the one who'll tame his wild spirit."

Little Creek laughed at the idea but I snorted in displeasure.

* * *

That night, as I was preparing to retire, my human friend came to bid me goodnight. As usual, he petted and spoke to me with his tender voice. I listened attentively, not wanting to leave out anything that he desired to tell me. "My girl, I thank you for today. You really are the best horse I could ask for." I whinned in happiness at the kind words and tone of my owner.

"But don't be too mad at the mustang." He insisted, noticing that my ears were pinned back at the sight of him in the distance. "It's not his fault he doesn't trust humans. He was treated horribly and he isn't used to being away from home." Continued Little Creek, with voice so full of pity and smoothness, that I was beginning to feel sorry for that rude stud. "I'm afraid the only one who can gentle that wild spirit...is...you." He finished, as he stroked my face.

I neighed at that suggestion in absolute disgust and protest however, quite soon enough, Little Creek's sweet pleads and persistence got me. Ugh, he had power over me! Alright, alright...I'd see what I could do. The idea of spending most of my time with that wild spirit made me want to roll my eyes in irritation.

Why me?!


	8. Stuck Together

**Chapter 8**

 **Stuck Together**

* * *

The sun greeted the earth and sent the moon away as morning came. I opened my bright blue eyes and sighed deeply, pulling myself from the grass. This was the only time I didn't look forward toward starting of the day. Last night, Little Creek had asked of me to help him 'tame' the rude stud that never failed to annoy me. Especially after the trick he pulled the other day. How dare he attack my boy?! Well, what was done was done. I was going to help my human friend with whatever it was necessary even if it meant spending my precious time with a wild, uncivilized, crazed mustang! The voices of the two-leggeds reached my ears and my bad mood eased up a bit. I couldn't help but muse over the villagers as they began to get down to their business. It was still quite early, and some of the other horses were still resting.

Calmly I began to graze the springy grass next to the round pen. I knew the stallion was there; I had heard him stand up. However, like always, I ignored him and acted as if I couldn't care about his existence at all. Fortunately, this time, the mustang did not bother me with his curious nickers and desperate whinnies. He was quiet and his head hung low. I couldn't help but smile to myself. He was probably still weary of me...after all, I put him in his place yesterday. My heart soared in pride, knowing that I had defended my human friend well.

Just then, I heard the sounds of familiar footsteps approaching, I looked up and saw Little Creek making his way towards me with a huge beam. I neighed in delight and ran up to greet my best friend. He petted me sweetly, gently rubbing my neck and nose. "Good morning, girl. Ready for the new mission?" He tied a rope around my neck and led me towards the round pen. I followed, partly hating the idea and partly a little intrigued at it. Well, here goes nothing...

The mustang stared at us bit startled at this sudden intrusion. Little Creek and I neared him and I stood next to the stallion. While Little Creek stood before us and looped remaining end of the rope over the stallion's muscular neck. _Oh joy..._ We were going to be stuck together. Looks like I wasn't the only one not excited about this situation. Sneaking a glance at the mustang, I smirked at his expression. He had a look that clearly said "You people are idiots." His ears were slightly pinned back and he refused to look at me and my friend for the longest time. Finally the curiosity got the best of him and he shifted his eyes towards my owner, but with no emotion.

Finishing the tie, Little Creek fixed his warm gaze on me and spoke. "Okay Rain, let's see if you can teach this mustang some manners."

I whinnied amusingly and turned to look at the stallion. As our eyes met, he immediately shifted his gaze away and snorted, refusing to show any sign of affection. Your loss not mine! I rolled my eyes and watched my boy. Little Creek walked forward and opened the gate of the round pen. The sudden look on the wild stallion's face was the look I'd never forget.

His countenance had changed entirely. His eyes immediately lit up, and instantly he darted forward, neighing, calling to someone. At that moment, I didn't know who or what. But now I understand; it was his herd. Happily, the dun stallion launched himself forward and galloped out towards the wide-open stretch towards what he knew to be home. What choice did I have? Whinniying, I galloped after him, matching him stride for stride. What on earth was I getting in to? On and on we ran, past my owner in the round pen, past the herd of Lakota horses, past the whole camp, past the apple tree, and to the very edge of my home.

My mind jolted as I realized that if I didn't do something quickly, this crazy stallion would run me all the way back to his wild home. No way! I wasn't going to let that happen. Did he really think that I was a meek mare ready to listen and submit to the caprice of a stud? Yeah right...I dug my hooves in and hit a sudden stop, causing the crazed mustang to fly backwards. He glared at me and stared at the rope, his deep brown eyes tracing it from himself to me. I neighed stubbornly at him.

"Come...ON!" He snorted, and tried to drag me along with him forcefully.

"Absolutely NOT!" I snorted back in anger, digging my hooves in the ground harder. He rolled his eyes and turned, continuing to haul me with him. I couldn't believe it! The nerve of him! But the truth was clear and obvious...he was way stronger than me and he'd definitely succeed in taking me with him. So an idea popped into my head as I sat down, staring at him, my blue eyes flashing. He turned and looked at me in disbelief. He attempted once more to drag me, snorting and stomping up the dust, unsuccessfully, of course. "I'm going home...whether you like it or not!" He whinnied in irritation. "And there's nothing you and your scrawny two-legged can do about it!"

He then stopped, completely exhausted, narrowing his eyes at me. It was the matter of time till he continued to forcibly drag me with him again. I arose to my feet struck with a perfect plan. I knew I couldn't defeat him with strength. But thankfully, I had feminine charms to my advantage. And this stallion happened to find me attractive and even though, he tried to deny it...I wasn't stupid, I knew from the moment I had met him. I began to walk slowly around the mustang, the rope following me around him. My soft flaxen mane fluttered and my tail swished against his shoulder as his eyes carefully followed my delicate movements. I gazed deeply into his eyes with my bright blue ones. The stallion seemed to relax, watching me. He was completely awe-struck by my beauty. Hah! I had gotten him where I wanted. After walking a circle around him, I jerked forward, ripping him off of his feet and onto his back.

The dun mustang stared at me in shock, his jaw-dropped as I stood over him with a prevailed little smirk. Rolling to his feet, he regained his balance, his eyes never leaving me.

"Come on." I pulled my head slightly towards my village. At first, I thought he'd refuse again and I was collecting all my strength and energy to fight him. But no, this strange stallion proved me wrong.

He slightly rolled his eyes and snorted in agreement. "Oh...fine." A small grin of amusement danced around his muzzle as he followed me towards the camp.

I gotta admit, I was pleasantly surprised with his humbled behavior. He could've continued dragging me towards his untamed land if he really wanted...and yet, he no longer attempted to do any such thing. I slowly kept walking forward, my blue eyes sometimes glancing at him. He caught up and stood next to me, and there we walked side by side...as if a real...I blushed and shook my head at that thought. What on earth, Rain?! Wasn't I the one who despised him? What if he still wanted to take my owner away from me?!

What was happening to me?

I looked to see what the stallion was doing and found him gazing at me with that same amused little smile. Cocky much?

I decided to take the initiative. "I know you aren't happy about us being stuck together." I nickered softly. "Trust me, I am not either. But that's what my owner wishes and I won't dare to disobey him. So your cooperation is greatly appreciated." I explained, sounding indifferent.

There was silence, and I thought he would remain quiet but yet again, I was proven wrong. "Yeah, yeah," He snorted, little irritated. "I know what your two-legged wants...but he's struggling in vain. It's NOT gonna happen. Never." He neighed with a determined and bold air.

As always, I rolled my eyes at him and snorted. "Forget about that wild life of yours at least for a little while. I'm going to show you my world." I nickered in pride as we approached the bustling camp.

The stallion's eyes seemed to widened in curiosity and he nodded his head at me in agreement.

Huh, looks like things weren't going to be too bad with him as I believed. I was actually, to my great shock, looking forward to see where this new situation would lead me to.

* * *

 **Share your thoughts! Thanks for all the reviews. By the way, I know that in the film horses don't speak, but in order to make the readers understand their interactions I will translated and tell you what they're neighing and nickering about. But of course, they won't speak to humans...that's ridiculous. Lol**


	9. Jealousy

**Chapter 9**

 **Jealousy**

* * *

A very amused and entertained expression never left my countenance, as I showed my world to the mesmerized mustang stallion. The way his eyes and nostrils would dilate upon encountering things unknown to him, made me slightly chuckle to myself. The Lakota camp, like always, was bustling with activity. The liveliness of the busy Summer's day at the village was nothing unusual for me. But for the stallion tied to the same rope as me, it was the strangest and possibly the most fascinating sight he'd ever seen. I led the way and he followed without a single protest, his fiery eyes shifting from one thing to another, from one person to another. The children raced out playfully chasing after their dogs, and nearly ran into the distracted wild mustang. The stallion stopped in time, almost stumbling. I tried hard to retain my low laugh and shook my head. The stunned stallion continued staring after the cheerful children, who kept shouting and yelling in excitement. The women of the village watched over them while cooking and doing some other household chores, and the dun mustang observed this with a curious gaze.

Right across from us, the men were taking care of their horses and also some of them kept making war weapons. The stallion quietly trailed after me, never letting any of the details escape his absorbing eyes. He lifted his head and nickered upon seeing Great Conquest, Dawn, Blaze, and Wind. Singing Eagle came up and painted a blue circle around Wind's eye and the stallion nickered at us and dipped his head, showing obedience and his easy-going personality. The dun mustang watched this action with a surprised and kind of disgusted expression. He shook his head with a slight snort, not knowing what to make out of the strangeness around him. By far, in his opinion, we were the most surprising horses. And in some ways, I understood where he was coming from. After all, he was a wild mustang...and our interaction with the humans was unnatural and unheard of for him.

His eyes were still fixed on the horses in front of us who were being painted by their owners. Great Conquest whinned at me in a greeting, and I returned it with a smile dancing on my muzzle. However, just for a slight moment, I detected the cold glare that the grey stallion shot at the dun mustang. He only looked that way at his rivals. Great Conquest was usually the strongest and the highest standing stallion in our tribe. And he did not take kindly to newcomers who ignored his authority and dominance. Especially if these 'newcomers' happened to be stallions. The cold glare didn't seem to pass unnoticed by the dun mustang. Proud as he was, he too shot him an exact same look. Nervousness crept over me as I suddenly began to fear that the fight would break out. Which was very unlikely, considering the circumstances. I immediately turned away, and automatically the mustang followed me realizing that I was still the decision-maker. We continued to wonder around in the village for a little longer. The stallion's observing gaze always finding something new to inspect and study. At the moment his attention was caught by the clothing materials of Lakota people. He carefully smelled the buffalo skins hanging on a wooden stand and looked up at me confused.

"What a familiar scent." He nickered surprised. "It smells just like the buffalo of my homeland."

"That's because it is buffalo." I responded somewhat lowly, avoiding eye contact.

The stallion stared up at me in shock, he let out a loud groan of hurt and resentment. Huffing in irritation, he silenced for a while and afterwards spoke up. "That's the two-leggeds for you." His remark was bitter and full of hatred.

My blue gaze turned back to him and I nickered softly. "In the Winter these skins warm the humans and their meat sustains them. Without it, they'll die of cold and hunger." I began to explain, hoping to come off nice and not get too offended at the stallion.

The dun mustang slightly rolled his eyes. "I get it. They're predators." He said mechanically and turned his head away, showing that he was ready to walk on.

I sighed and moved forward, my tail held high. The stallion continued to study his new surroundings half intrigued and half annoyed at the things he'd witness. I kept a watchful eye on him, pretending to show no interest in him. In fact, throughout I tried hard to appear indifferent even though I badly wanted to find out more about him and his business with my owner.

As the sun began to sink back to the earth, the mustang and I walked back to the round pen where Little Creek was waiting. He approached me with a bright grin and gently petted and caressed my neck, praising me in pride. The stallion moved a bit further away cautiously, naturally weary of the human. Gently and softly, Little Creek led us back into the pen and finally untied the mutual rope from our necks. I felt like a working day was at last over and gladly trotted out of the round ring. The mustang and Little Creek both remained there. My owner stayed behind, calmly observing the wild stallion, who appeared to be much milder than earlier. That same pang of jealousy that creeped into me the first time I had seen this stud, drifted back to my mind. I wasn't as jealous as before but I certainly didn't wish to share my owner with the wild mustang. Little Creek was mine...and MINE ONLY. And it wasn't like this stallion also liked him or anything. Nope! He wanted to get away from us. Maybe it would've been better to just let him go. I hoped that Little Creek soon would understand this and release the stallion.

Just as I was about to turn back to my meadows, I noticed those spirited and fiery brown eyes of the stallion focused on me. I could feel the certain warmth in them that altogether excited and surprised me. Suddenly, it hit me like lightning. Jealousy! Could it be?! My mind quickly jolted back to Great Conquest's cold glare the very afternoon. The truth behind that hard and unforgiving stare was clear to me now. He had seen in this dun stallion a rival. He was jealous! And unfortunately, I was the very reason why he was jealous. Swiftly I turned around and loped off in other direction, realizing that my quiet and calm days were about to be over. And yet at the same time, I kept assuring myself that I was being silly. After all, all that wild stallion wanted was to get away from me, my friend and the entire village, and go return back to his homeland.

Unknown to me then however, was that those wildfire eyes had not for an instant left my sight and if I had turned and looked back at them, I would've become convinced of their earnestness and real affection.

* * *

 **Leave reviews and share your thoughts! Thanks for reading. And for those of you who keep asking me...no, I don't make Spirit prompts.**


	10. The Challenge

Attention: This chapter contains violence and mature themes. Viewer discretion is advised. Taken by observing wild mustang herds.

 **Chapter 10**

 **The Challenge**

* * *

It was late Summer, the day was still extremely hot and the afternoon sun shone very bright. The heat around the territory was completely unforgiving. Most of our human friends were exhausted and dared not to move in such extreme weather. The camp was quiet as half of the two-leggeds rested in their teepee tents. The tribe horses were released out in the fields and grazed calmly. I had spent most of my morning with Little Creek as we cooled off in a small river. However, around afternoon, my boy retired in his dwelling to seek some solitude and I joined the rest of the horses in the meadows.

For the past few days, I had been following...or to be exact, the dun mustang was following me as we walked around the Lakota Village with mutual rope around our necks. His wild, aggressive nature seemed to be slowly abating, which made my owner very happy and hopeful. I tried to avoid interacting with him too much. I didn't want to give off impression as if I were excited and joyful at the prospect of sharing my owner with him. I kept showing him my homeland without saying much to him and he too sensed my disinterest in him...therefore, neither I or the stallion spoke. Although, deep down I had a tiny curiosity in me. Where did this stallion come from? Why was he with my owner? But I was too proud to ask these questions.

"Hey Rain, how are you?" Greeted Great Conquest, once he noticed that I had joined the herd.

I nickered at him playfully, shaking my tail and prancing around demonstrating that I had a fun morning indeed. Great Conquest neighed in amusement, he neared me and softly brushed his muzzle on my neck. I suddenly froze at the grey stallion's forward gesture. My blue eyes searched his honey-colored ones as if questioning his motives. Shying a bit, I slightly stepped back and lowered my neck. He got the hint and led me a little further away from the herd, wanting us to have privacy. Although, as the lead stallion of the tribe's horses, he still had his attention on the grazing herd...just in case.

"Rain," He nickered softly, as I raised my eyes to him. "It's no secret that my owner wants offspring from me." Yes, I knew that. It had been a popular subject among the horses and humans. Great Conquest was a stunning stallion and a wonderful war horse. He would sire beautiful foals. And yet the mystery was the dam. Who would be the lucky mare to carry his offspring? I continued to focus on Great Conquest as he kept explaining. "And my owner has been kind enough to let me choose my own mate. So I have, Rain...I want you to mother my foals."

For a while I stared at the stallion dumbfounded, unable to respond. It was a shocking revelation to me. What? Me? A dam? I wasn't ready to have foals...and especially from him! I always looked at Great Conquest as my friend and nothing more. Why oh why, was I in this intense situation?

I didn't want to break his heart with an outright refusal, but I also couldn't lie to myself. I didn't want to have offspring...I was not ready yet. Who knows? Maybe I would never be ready for that. I never imagined myself as a dam. Whenever I thought of my future life, somehow it didn't include being a broodmare for a certain stallion. Oh no! I wanted everything to stay the same as they were. Oh why did he have to change everything? Suddenly, I began to feel angry at Great Conquest for telling me this. How dare he try and mold me in this role? A role that I never asked for. I was perfectly happy the way I was. I didn't want to be his mate or a mother to his offspring! No one could pressure me into it. I became determined to put an end to this once and for all.

I raised my head with pride and dignity, my eyes beginning to sparkle with fury, my nostrils dilating in anger. "I am sorry. But I am not ready to be a mate and a dam." My reply sounded cold and irritated.

Great Conquest's face fell and he snorted with displeasure. It was obvious that he didn't expect such a blunt refusal. "Don't make any rash decisions now, think about it." He begged desperately.

I sighed, shaking my head in determination. "There's nothing to think about. My final answer is no." As I said this, I began to trot away from him, hoping to end this unpleasant interaction at once. However, my cold behavior agitated the proud and respected stallion, so he stopped me by nipping on my hip little too harshly. I snapped my head at him, my ears pinned back. How dare he act like this?! I believed that at least now, he'd back down, but Great Conquest proved me wrong. He was furious at me. Reaching forward, he decided to bite on the neck in order to put me in my place instead, I was quicker and bit him hard. Our commotion drew the attention of the herd, as they stared at us in complete and utter shock. We were always so friendly with one another...no wonder all of the horses were surprised with this aggressive outburst.

Because I had bitten him so harshly, Great Conquest began to lose it. He was fuming and was very angry. I had never imagined him to be capable of such fury. Ready to show off his dominance in front of all the herd members, he reared up and to my horror, decided to mount me forcefully. I began to kick at him with my hind legs, trying to get away as far as possible. Unfortunately, he was very strong and I got caught between his front legs. I squealed and neighed for other horses to help. But deep down, I knew this was impossible. Who could challenge the lead stallion? Great Conquest was the most respected horse in the tribe. No one dared to disobey him. I had been the only foolish mare to anger him so during mating season, when hormones and reproduction was the only thing in the stallions' mind. This was partially my fault too. Shutting my eyes, I realized that this was it. I was going to become his mate and a dam of his offspring whether I liked it or not. As I waited for my miserable fate, I felt someone knock Great Conquest from my back and on to the ground.

Immediately I sprang forward, relieved to be aided in such a dire time and ran towards the herd members little bit further away from the furious stallion. Once sure that I was safe for now, I allowed myself to look back at the scene and to my complete astonishment, I met my helper. It was the dun mustang stallion! He had been the one to save me. I was shocked and perplexed as were the rest of the horses.

The dun stallion reared on its hind legs and aggressively stomped back on the ground, shaking everything around him, his fiery eyes throwing sprinkles of lava. Great Conquest regained his composure and once realizing who had challenged his authority, began to show the signs of antagonism and agitation once more.

I watched in puzzlement at the horrendous display. I could hear other horses neighing nervously and asking each other how this mysterious mustang appeared here. Where did he come from so quickly? How did he gallop here so fast? Wasn't he in the round pen?

"Step aside, outsider!" Great Conquest neighed loudly. "This is my territory and you are in MY herd!" He warned sharply, his ears lying flat on his head.

"Don't mistaken this village of the two-leggeds as the feral herd." Scoffed the dun stallion with a smirk. But I could still detect unstoppable anger and fury in him. His eyes flushed with rage. "Horses here don't belong to you. They happen to have two-legged owners!" His response was clever and I couldn't help but whine in amusement.

Great Conquest let out a furious groan of resentment ready to attack the dun stallion. The mustang however, didn't look intimidated at all. He matched Great Conquest in everything. Size, aggression, strength, beauty. Maybe he even was way superior than the grey war horse...The two began to swish their tails, started stomping on the ground, pinning their ears and were about to charge at one another. No one was planning on interfering. Every horse observed the two stallions in utmost curiosity...When all of a sudden, I decided to leap in the middle and stop this nonsense!

What would Little Creek and the rest of the humans think when they found out about this madness? It needed to stop. Besides, I was the one who caused the fight and I needed to end it. The two furious stallions froze and stared at me in surprise.

* * *

 **Share your thoughts!**


	11. Gotta Fight Another Fight

**Chapter 11**

 **Gotta Fight Another Fight, Gotta Run Another Night**

* * *

It was official. I was the craziest mare on the prairie. No one in their right mind would ever jump in front of the two aggressive stallions ready to devour each other into pieces. But I didn't have a choice. I couldn't let these uncontrollably violent, stubborn and proud studs attack one another and start a commotion because of me. What would Little Creek think? This needed to stop. It had gone far enough! Without holding back, I had jumped right in the middle of Great Conquest and the dun Mustang, my ears laying flat and my crystal clear eyes narrowed at both of them.

"There's not going to be a fight!" I neighed loudly, fixing my gaze on both of them. "Don't you dare cause a scene here!" I demanded, my head held high. I wasn't afraid of either of these stallions. Sure, they could've easily overpowered me if they wanted to...but something told me that wasn't going to be the case.

Silence fell among us, as the two stallions stared at me in surprise and the rest of the horses kept observing the commotion in shock and disbelief.

"Back off" Hissed Great Conquest at last, snorting at me in evident anger. "This doesn't concern you anymore." He tried to push me away vigorously, but this action only irritated the dun mustang more. He leaped forward very athletically, moved me gently from his space, and swung his hind legs right in the face of Great Conquest. The grey stallion fell down to the ground and all of the horses including me, let out a worried neigh.

"Stop!" I squealed in horror, realizing that things were heating up more and more. Stupid studs! Always thinking about reproduction and fighting...idiots. I didn't have time to blink when Great Conquest rose to his feet and charged right at the dun stallion, he looked absolutely crazed with fury. Again, I decided to risk it and placed myself in the middle. I would've gotten real hurt if it hadn't been for Conquest's keen eyes and senses. He froze and let out a frustrated cry, demanding from me to move out.

"No, please stop!" I begged, as few other mares in the herd gained confidence because of me and began to repeat the same thing. "Don't embarrass yourself further. What will our humans think?" I questioned desperately, looking around frantically to see if any of our two-legged friends had seen this. Luckily, no one was in sight.

Great Conquest huffed in resentment, but there was this feeling of guilt that I detected in his honey-colored eyes. He knew that he had been wrong to cause such a disturbance. He regretted what he had done to me. In full honesty, I didn't blame him as much. We were both at fault. He let his hormones and emotions get the best of him, and I let my pride and sensitivity get the best of me. We had both silently realized our own mistakes. Of course, that didn't mean that we would go back to being friends just as quickly. We needed to heal and calm down...away from one another. Therefore, upon sensing this, Great Conquest reluctantly stepped down and no longer thought of attacking his opponent.

The proud wild stallion however, had no such thoughts in his mind. And I was sure he wanted to put Great Conquest in his place yet again. However, before he could give another blow, I furiously snapped at him. "Who asked you?! Get out!" I screamed. "You don't belong here!"

My ungrateful behavior obviously surprised and stunned him on many levels. He froze, his brown eyes widened in confusion, his breast beating, his nostrils flaring. Understanding that I wasn't about to step down from my position, he gave in. With a small shake of his head, and roll of his eyes, the mustang faced the opposite direction and galloped away.

I let out a sigh of relief once the two stallions turned away from each other. As the herd began to hustle around because of what they witnessed just mere seconds ago, I heard Great Conquest mutter bitterly under his breath. "This isn't over."

I wasn't exactly sure what he meant by that. Was he talking to me or to the wild stallion? Well for now, it didn't matter to me as long as they had stopped the recklessness. Just then, I was instantly approached by Dawn and Wind. Both of them looking at me anxiously. "What's wrong?" I nickered softly, relaxing a little more.

"Rain, where did he go?" Wind asked shocked, gazing after the dun mustang. "Why did you let him go?" Questioned he desperately.

"What will your owner say now?" Dawn threw in, looking equally anxious.

For a moment, I stared at the two dumbfounded, not comprehending what they were telling me. And suddenly, it hit me like lightning! Oh no! That wild stallion had somehow managed to get himself out of the confinement of the round pen. He was free! He wasn't tied to me on a rope anymore. He could do as he pleased! And I am sure we all know what he was planning to do. He was without doubt escaping! Poor Little Creek. He had entrusted that mustang to me and I let him go by my own free will. Immediately, I dashed after him as fast as I could, my eyes scanning everything around me, hoping that I wasn't too late. Unfortunately, the stallion was out of sight.

My poor Little Creek! He would be devastated to hear about that wild mustang's escape. It was all my fault! I had to find him for my best friend. The irony here was undeniable. I so badly wanted that stallion out of our lives and yet situations had forced me to hold on to him and keep him in the village.

Oh...I so hoped to the Highest Heaven that he wasn't gone yet!

* * *

 **More reviews I get, the quicker will the updates come. Share your thoughts as always. Tell me how you like the story's development so far. I welcome positive criticism and all sorts of opinions.**


	12. Take This Feeling & Make It Grow

**Chapter 12**

 **Take This Feeling & Make It Grow**

* * *

I galloped as fast as my legs could take me, my thoughts were diverted, I was panicking. I couldn't disappoint my best friend. I just couldn't. We had always been so loyal to each other. He trusted me like no other. And yet finding or even keeping track of that wild stallion seemed like the most difficult thing I had ever attempted to do. Where on earth could he be? If it were up to me, I'd gladly let him run for the hills away from our lives. Everything became so hard once that mysterious mustang joined us. What if he was already gone?! I flew past the fields, the river bank, and of course that round pen...when suddenly, there he was. He stood by the. gate of the pen, silently...fuming? I wasn't sure yet. But he looked mad. The last time I was this happy about something was when Little Creek returned to me safe and sound from that wooden fortress.

With a heavy, and yet relieved sigh I slowly approached him. It was actually very surprising that he hadn't attempted to escape by now considering the circumstances. He was no longer held down. He could easily leave. What was stopping him? This stallion never failed to confuse and puzzle me.

He sensed my presence and with a hardened expression, looked back at me. "I don't understand you at all! What kind of a mare are you?" He whined desperately. "First you prance around lovingly with that two-legged skeleton while rejecting your own kind. Then you infuriate a dominant stallion, cry out for help. And after you're rescued, you've got enough guts to snap at your rescuer? You have issues!" He concluded, making his point clear and unmistakable.

I froze, for the first time unable to respond. He looked genuinely confused and angry, his hooves digging the ground hard clearly out of frustration. "But then again, how should I expect a human pet to behave the same way we do? If your scrawny, two-legged mate has some kind of fantasies that he'll get on my back and turn me into you...a-a trick horse! Well, he has another thing coming! Cause I'm getting the hell out of here!" With that he turned and got ready to lope away.

But I had gotten too furious at him. He hurt me with his unforgiving tone and aggressive outburst. I wasn't planning to let him get off that easily. Instantly, my ears lay flat on my head, my nostrils flared up and I jumped right in front of him, neighing loudly. "I'd love nothing more than to see you get out of here once and for all!" As I cried this out, I detected how the fiery and spirited eyes of the stallion suddenly sank in sadness. That didn't stop me, I continued passionately. "Who are you to tell me how to live life? Just because you don't understand the meaning of friendship and loyalty doesn't mean that we're all like you! But right now, I can't let you leave and you're gonna stay here until my owner decides to set you free. Got it?" I snorted and narrowed my eyes, satisfied with myself.

The wild stallion seemed a little taken aback with my behavior and after regaining his composure, rolled his eyes slightly, and the cocky smirk animated his features. "Oh really? And who'll stop me? You?" He mocked.

"You can't leave!" I insisted, slowly losing my patience at his stubbornness.

"Yes, I will." He threw back, reared slightly and in a blink of an eye, thundered off galloping away from the place. This reckless stallion was the fastest horse I had ever seen! I watched him go with a slight disappointment. I had tried, but in the end I couldn't hold him down. And to be honest, his last actions irritated me so much that I wanted him gone! I was partially quite happy that we wouldn't deal with him ever again. I could just only hope that Little Creek wouldn't be too upset about the news.

* * *

As the evening approached the land, and the hot glow of the sun began to cool down, I found myself wondering to my favorite place. I needed some time alone to figure everything out. It had been such an eventful day. There was a lot to think about. I stood at the hilltop, under my favorite apple trees, that overlooked my homeland beautifully. Whenever I wanted to be alone, I'd always escape here. My mother had showed me this place when I was young and I had loved it ever since.

I had messed up! Everything that happened today could've been avoided if _I_ had avoided a conflict with Great Conquest in the first place. I didn't know what came up on me. It was his tone and demanding...sort of dominating manner in which he asked me to become his mate that had irritated me so. Great Conquest was truly an outstanding horse and a magnificent leader. But he was also proud and haughty...and very studly. He couldn't stand disobedience and obviously thought very highly of himself. And even though, we used to be friends...I realized that this incident wouldn't go away that quickly. He was at fault as well! He had disrespected me and degraded me in every way possible. If that dun mustang hadn't come for my rescue things would've turned out horribly.

Just like that, my thoughts returned to that wild stallion who had left quite an impression on me. I didn't know what to make of him. Sure, I was glad that he was gone, however part of me was also not only disappointed for Little Creek...but for me too. I had the chance to learn more about his different way of life and instead, I didn't ask him anything. I kept pretending that I couldn't care less. Which wasn't true at all. For the past two weeks, I had been spending a lot of time with him. Surprisingly, the mustang seemed like he wanted to warm up to me. But I was the one giving him the cold shoulder. Yet despite all, he had saved me today from Great Conquest's hormonal outburst. How did he even get out of his pen? I guess no one could answer me that question. The stallion was gone. The first horse who had fascinated me and confused me in so many aspects was no longer here.

And why did that thought make my heart sink to my stomach? What was wrong with me? Why did I feel this guilt? Probably because I didn't even thank him for saving me! I assured myself that he was not worth the trouble. After all, he too was aggressive, rude, and just plain crazy! He didn't belong here.

* * *

Little Creek had been busy with his daily chores all day. I hadn't seen him since the morning. I wasn't even sure how he'd react to losing that wild mustang. But things needed to be sorted out. I descended the hill and walked slowly back to the camp. By now, the villagers were all gathered by the campfire and listened to their elder's stories. I loved this time of the hour. They all peacefully kept focusing on the wonderful stories the chieftain delivered. Even I sometimes found myself awed by them. Usually, Little Creek was among the listeners but this evening, I couldn't spot him anywhere.

I rapidly walked on towards the round pen where I was sure my owner had gone to. Poor thing. He was probably thinking he'd visit the stallion and had no idea about his escape. With a heavy heart I got ready to console him and take the blame. Although, I was sure my sweet Little Creek wouldn't dare to fault me in this. However, to my utter shock, not only did I find my best friend at the round pen, by I found that wild mustang there as well! He was calmly following my owner as he led him back in the ring. Words can't describe my surprise and puzzlement in that moment. I approached the two wide eyed, trying to comprehend what on earth was going on!

"Hey Rain," Greeted Little Creek with a caring smile, as he closed the gate behind, leaving the stallion inside. "How are you, my girl?" He sweetly scratched my neck and planted a quick kiss on my nose. "Something interesting happened." He continued calmly. "This mustang here apparently learned how to jump the fence and yet...he didn't try to leave."

I stared at the wild mustang in bewilderment, as he gazed back at me with an amused expression. "Can you believe it, Rain?" Little Creek carried on, surprised himself. "He could've escaped and he didn't. Looks like he's really starting to like it here." Then he leaned and whispered in my ear. "All thanks to you, my clever one."

With that, Little Creek turned towards his two friends who approached us and began to tell them the bizarre story of the wild stallion. Of how he had apparently jumped from the round pen and yet remained close by not daring to leave and so on and on. The friends congratulated Little Creek saying that at last he was taming the wild thing. But I blanked them out from my head for a while. I kept staring at the mustang in astonishment. How was this possible? Didn't he leave?

"I thought you were gone." I nickered softly, as the humans continued talking in the background.

The stallion gazed intently into my eyes and a slight smile appeared on his muzzle. "Didn't seem fair to take advantage of your bad situation for my escape." He explained casually, dipping his head a little.

"What do you mean?" I raised my head curiously. "If you could jump this fence all along why didn't you do it before?"

"I didn't know I was capable of it." He snorted, stomping his front foot a little.

"So today was your first try?" I asked in surprise, my blue eyes all wide.

"I heard you cry for help...I had to do something." His response gave me goosebumps. So he had done this for me? He wanted to help me and therefore, did everything in his power to get out of his confinement and rush to my rescue.

"Why did you come back? Don't you want your freedom? Why come back?" I blurted immediately, my emotions getting the best of me. He really was so mysterious.

The stallion silenced for a minute, his eyes were never leaving mine. He stared for couple more seconds before answering gently. "For you...I did it for you, _Rain._ "


	13. There's So Much To Be Said & Done

**Chapter 13**

 **There's So Much To Be Said & Done**

* * *

Summer was coming to an end; the hot warm weathers were still raging on the territory but not for long. To be honest, I was relieved. It had been an incredibly sweaty few months and I couldn't wait for the cool, breezy Autumn days. _Few more weeks, Rain...few more weeks._

This morning, Little Creek woke up in high spirits. He was happy and excited that finally his training with that mustang was going somewhere. My human was especially proud of me, believing that I was the one who had 'tamed' the wild horse. In some ways, he was right. My mind immediately went back to yesterday's occurrences...When that stallion told me that he had stayed here for me. "I did it for you, _Rain."_

What did he mean by that? Could it be...

Ugh, I needed to have a better understanding of that mysterious stallion. His late behavior had touched me so much that I was beginning to feel ashamed of my own thoughts. I had spent all night thinking about HIM! Why!? Since when?! And even now, when I was in my favourite human's company, I was still meditating on him. That won't do!

I snorted unhappily, shaking my head in the process. Little Creek, who had been gently and lovingly brushing me, looked up at me curiously. "What's wrong, girl?" He asked in his softest voice. "Are you upset that I hadn't been paying much attention to you lately?" I sighed, if only he knew the real reason of my frustration and confusion.

"You're still my favorite girl, Rain. My number one." He smiled, kissing me on my nose. My eyes sparkled and instantly I brightened up again. Once he was done caressing me and combing my mane, he led me to the round pen where the mysterious mustang was confined. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't looking forward on seeing him. Which was so strange and so very unlike me.

There he was. Standing all tall, proud and yet at the same time so calm.

Tying the rope over our necks Little Creek beamed joyfully. "Go, have fun." He said to us, as he opened the gate of the round pen. The mustang and I trotted off quietly and began walking and wondering around the village as usual.

* * *

Even though, I had shown him most of my homeland, there was still a great deal of things that shocked and surprised him. For example, why were dogs licking the two-leggeds? Why were the horses covered in paints and feathers? Why were the offspring of humans running around so happy all the time? And many more similar things that made him stop more than once to observe again and again. I remained silent for most part as did the stallion.

Whole day I tried to avoid Great Conquest as much as possible. He wasn't around either and that partly made me relax. I guess he too was trying to stay away from me for a little while. As we passed Dawn, Blossom and Wind, the three horses stared at us wide eyed. Unable to comprehend how exactly did I manage to find the escaping mustang. After all, the last they had seen him was when he galloped away. I chuckled slightly to myself. They really had doubts about me, didn't they? Thinking I wouldn't be able to stop him from leaving. That thought brought me back to reality. In truth, I hadn't done anything at all. It was the stallion himself who had returned willingly.

We strode a little further away from the bustling camp of the village and towards the open meadows, where there was more tranquility. The fields were beautiful and everything around us was so peaceful and quiet. I decided to use this privacy and take the initiative. "Thank you..." I began with a soft nicker, turning back to the stallion. "For everything you did...yesterday."

The mustang caught my eyes and with a slight smile, nodded at me.

 _Alright...so he really wasn't in a mood to talk, was he?_ Again, I continued to take few more steps when it came to understanding him better "You know, it hardly seems fair that you know my name and I don't know yours" Mischievous expression appeared on my face and I noticed how the stallion swished his tail in amusement, his eyes all bright.

Maybe he was waiting for this all a long...for me to show interest in him. I was beginning to feel that after our many unpleasant interactions, the stallion had decided to leave me be until I was the one willing to get to know him.

"That is, if you have one." I added before he could make a reply.

"I've been called many names." Started the wild mustang, "but my birth name has always been Spirit."

 _Spirit..._ I had never heard a more appropriate name for someone till now. He truly was a free Spirit. His accurate name complimented everything about him.

We were both silent for couple minutes until Spirit looked up towards the small hills. "What's that place?" He asked curiously. I was about to respond in an excited manner and even show him the place when I caught myself in the act. No! I wasn't going to share my favorite and private getaway with him. This was getting out of hoof! I was beginning to feel so strange...

"Nothing big." I nickered in a cool tone. "Just some apple trees."

"Can we check it out?" Questioned Spirit, leaning forward towards the place.

"Maybe some other time." I snapped coldly and nudged him away from it.

Again, we became quiet as Spirit obediently followed my lead and we moved towards the open pastures.

"You don't like me." He stated after a small interval.

I stopped walking and turned around to face him directly. "It's not that. I just don't know anything about you except your name." I explained honestly. "It's hard to trust someone as mysterious as you."

A look of comprehension appeared on Spirit's features as he nodded at me in understanding. "Trust needs to be earned. So yes, I know that feeling, _Rain._ "

Ugh! I found it so enchanting when he addressed me by name. What on earth was happening to me?! What was he doing to me?

"What is that you'd like to know?" Spirit asked, surprising me in the process with his sudden desire to share his stories.

"Well, for starters..." I let out a small nicker. "How did you come to know Little Creek?" I had been waiting for this for so long! Finally, the mystery was about to be revealed.

"You mean your precious two-legged creature?" Confirmed the dun stallion in amusement.

I nodded eagerly, not playing attention to his slight sarcasm.

"At the cavalry camp."

"The wooden fortress?" I asked surprised.

"Yes, that one. We were both tied to the opposite posts." Explained Spirit, stomping his foot in irritation as he recalled the bad memories.

"You were captured?" I concluded with a questioning gaze.

Spirit paused, realizing that this would take a long time. With a deep breath, he decided to start from the very beginning and tell me everything that befell on him up till our meeting.

"I was born free to a herd of Cimarron, where the sky and wide open ranges is as limitless as the sun that shines over our lands. I was a mighty mischievous colt...I still don't know how my mother handled my stunts. My father, well...he was long gone when I was born. He had left my mother in charge of the herd while he went off to face the predators that endangered the very existence of my family. That was the last time my mother saw him alive." There was a painful silence and my heart went out to him instantly, realizing just how similar our situations were. Neither of us got the chance to meet our brave fathers.

"Well, I grew from colt to stallion as wild and reckless as thunder over the land." He continued narrating. "I used to race with my best friend Bold Eagle, believing that if I won him with my speed, there wasn't anything I couldn't do. Yes, I still believe I can fly." Spirit paused and chuckled. I raised my eyebrows at him with an "oh really?" look.

"I did win the race." He smirked, cocky expression painted on his countenance.

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head with slight amusement. "Is that supposed to impress me?"

"Are you impressed?" Spirit questioned brightly.

"No!" I snorted, which was an obvious lie and I began to fear that I didn't sound convincing enough. I mean there weren't many stallions who could brag by saying that they outran a soaring eagle. It was mighty impressive.

"Like my father before me, I assumed the role of the leader." Carried on Spirit. "And all was well...until one night."

* * *

 **To be continued!**

 **Leave reviews as always my dears and share your thoughts.**


	14. Impossible Not To Be Overcome

**Chapter 14**

 **Impossible Not To Be Overcome**

* * *

"All was well...until one night." As Spirit said this, he stopped his recital for a minute, his eyes were downcast and full of regret.

I stared at him, quite surprised at his sudden vulnerability. It was rare to see that in a proud stallion. With a heavy sigh, he looked up, meeting my gaze and continued. "That night, something strange came upon the land. There was this unfamiliar sound in the distance followed by a twinkling blaze of fire. I had never seen or heard anything like that before. My curiosity got the best of me and I decided to investigate. Even though, my mother was against me going there and yet foolish as I am, I believed that I was old enough to make my own decisions. After all, I was a fierce leader and no one challenged my authority...ever."

As he delivered those lines, I could tell just how distressed and repentant he was. It was actually really hard for me to believe that this wild, spirited, and at times rude stallion was so different from what I imagined.

"So thus my journey began." Spirit kept narrating calmly. "I set out at an easy lope towards the strangers only to encounter my own kind. I was shocked to see these horses so docile, so scared, and looking just plain miserable. I always believed that our kind were one of the most beautiful creatures on earth. Full of life and freedom...but these beings looked so different from me and my herd members. They had dead animal skins on their backs (at the time I didn't know that those things are called saddles) and tied with ropes. One of them noticed my presence and quietly but desperately asked me to leave...for my own good." Spirit paused and chuckled with a shake of his head.

"A wiser horse would've heeded their warning, but I wanted to know what strange creatures lay nearby."

"This was your first encounter with the humans?" I questioned with a gentle nicker.

Spirit nodded at me and carried on with his story. " Yes, that's why I was so curious. They were asleep at first, so I decided to wonder around some more and began poking about their strange belongings. At some point, I got too close to one of them and he started unconsciously putting his slimy mouth all over my mouth. Talk about disgusting." He remarked with a snort.

I couldn't help but giggle at his statement heartily. Spirit playfully rolled his eyes and continued. "All of a sudden, they awoke and began screaming and yelling loudly. Naturally, I got frightened and bolted as fast as I could. Climbing on the backs of those domestic horses, they chased me. I didn't really realize how dangerous the situation was. I was almost playing along and having fun in this chase and catch game. With my quick-witted tactics, not only did I outrun them by a mile but managed to bite and throw some of them from those horses. You should've seen how delighted my fellow creatures were at this. With the fastest gallop, I set off and they disappeared from my sight. Just like that, I triumphantly returned to my herd...very impressed with myself.

Everyone was overjoyed to see me intact especially, my dear mother. I calmed down, naively believing that my reckless, and yet fun adventure was in the past. Oh...how wrong I've been." Spirit stomped his foot and swished his tail in irritation. "They found me. Those two-leggeds, they were getting closer and closer. This time, I wasn't feeling so playful anymore. I began to understand just how bad this might've turned out for the herd. Without losing much time, I urged the herd to run as fast as possible while I turned towards the humans to distract their attention. After all, it was me they wanted.

Despite everything, I still believed that they wouldn't be able to take me down. I had the most advantages...I knew the territory better than any of them, I was much faster than their horses and I had a good strategy in my head." Spirit took a deep breath with a small pause. "I was wrong again...just when I thought that I had escaped them for good, a rope-or to be exact- a lasso came flying and caught my neck so hard, that I stumbled over, sliding from the canyon and fell down unexpectedly."

Even though, I knew that Spirit was narrating me mainly his capture story, I still couldn't help but gasp in shock at this. I had found myself so fully engrossed at every detail that for some reason, catching such a free-roaming spirit was an absurd. I couldn't believe it. I so wanted him to escape those mean men.

"I regained my composure and stared at the rope over my neck in puzzlement. How could this be? I was so close from getting away. There was a man right in front of me, mounted on a horse...he had been the one who caught me and I got this feeling that he was mocking me entirely. Enraged, I charged at him, only to be held back by more ropes that came flying from all directions. The two-leggeds whooped and whistled in excitement, while I began to feel terror and panic rising in me. I had lost. I couldn't move anymore. Everywhere I turned, I was surrounded with more ropes and the two-leggeds grabbed on real hard. Nothing could stop them now, my kicking was of no use...they had caught my legs too. Completely exhausted and horrified, I fell to the ground once more, neighing loudly for some help.

"In this hellish nightmare, I saw one ray of sunlight. My mother and the herd were watching this from the hill top. I looked up and begged them to go away. I was caught but I couldn't let them suffer the same fate. My poor mother was devastated. If it were up to her, she'd charge right at my rescue, yet it would've been of no use. I begged her to leave me and keep the herd safe. With a cry of utmost sadness, she reluctantly went away. I was left alone with these creatures. The domestic horses couldn't bear to watch my pitiful state. They had warned me...all of them: My mother, those horses, but I didn't listen. It was my fault. My own damn fault. For the first time in my life, I was scared and didn't know what was gonna happen to me. At least my mother and the herd were safe."

There was a small interval as Spirit silenced, remembering that horrible day was probably very painful for him. I had been listening to him so intensely, that tears began to fill my pretty, blue eyes. Just imagining that scene with his mother was truly heartbreaking. I couldn't understand why he chose to tell me his capture with so much details...so much emotions. He wasn't even afraid to hide the fact how panicked and scared he was. Most stallions wouldn't dare to mention such a thing to a mare. Spirit however, was honest to a fault. It was so refreshing.

With another sigh, Spirit continued his tale. "With the biggest struggle, the two-leggeds led me towards the cavalry fort. I had spent two days fighting them every step of the way with no outcome. I heard my best friend, Bold Eagle lamenting my loss with a high pitched squeal. I looked up at him, realizing that my freedom was fading."

"Once I entered the fort, I was overwhelmed at how things ran there. Every two-legged looked the same as well as the horses. There was no individuality, all of my kind had the same haircut, same brand on the rump, same colors, same monotonic walks. They were dead inside...no soul. Nothing. It was downright frightening. They carried those cavalry men on their backs without a protest. Realizing, that humans were planning on transforming me into them... I ran, dragging the men with ropes behind me. A single gun shot was used to stop me. I froze, only to be met by the leading cavalry officer. Even though he was a two-legged, I still thought of him as a snake.

My day was miserable as they tried to cut my mane, put steeled things on my hooves and brand me."

My eyes darted at Spirit's thick, black mane that was already slowly growing. "Long story short, I didn't let that fat human brand me, I fought back till he dropped unconscious to the ground." Spirit stated with a sense of pride and dignity.

"Afterwards, they decided to ride me. And let me tell you, I gave them piece of my mind. I didn't want them near me, let alone on my back. That day, I sent many of the two-leggeds flying about. They began to dread and fear me, and I was gaining the upper hoof. Rearing, kicking, bucking, you name it...I gave them hell. They weren't gonna break me. Those cowards ran around all panicked. In just few hours I had become the ring leader. Oh yes, everything was going my way until I noticed that snake...he was not afraid of my outbursts. For three days, he had me starving with no food or water. And well, that's where your human came in the picture. He was being dragged forward by the soldiers and then tied to the opposite post. He seemed different than the rest. He was strange without doubt, but different."

At this, I pricked my ears even more attentively, knowing that Little Creek also became involved in his story. We were nearing the end. My questions were about to be answered fully.

"I spent all my nights, thinking back to my herd...wondering if they missed me as much as I had missed them." Spirit's gaze focused on the far off spaces in the distance. He really was yearning for his old life. After a short interval, he kept on. "That particular night, your friend was making strange noises and I was getting annoyed with him. Suddenly, a knife flew in out of nowhere. I was very confused."

As Spirit recited his experiences, I quickly recalled mine. How anxiously I was waiting for my owner that night, how worried sick and concerned I was. How Great Conquest and his human had threw him the knife in order to aid him. All of those memories came rushing back to my mind.

"That was us." I spoke up. "We had sent that weapon to help him." I informed Spirit softly.

"You were there?" He asked wide-eyed.

"Yes, me and his two friends, together with Dawn and Great Conquest were hiding in the nearby forest...waiting for him."

"Well, looks like after I finish my story, you have few things to share too." Spirit smirked and a mischivious smile appeared on his muzzle.

"Finish it then." I demanded confidently.

"So the next day, the leader...that snake man, decided to 'break' me. And honestly, I was so tired, hungry and exhausted that I almost gave in." Explained Spirit. "My knees began to shake, I was in a weak state. For few minutes, I actually thought about giving up. You should've seen how your precious human stared at me. As if he didn't expect me to lose my spirit. But I was just utterly exhausted. The leader began to boast among his men, while I walked him about the ring. His spurs were digging into my flanks. It was horrible. Military horses were also quite shocked at this. But then suddenly, I had a change in spirit...I thought that sometimes horse has simply gotta do what a horse has a gotta do. It was no time to give up and lose hope. I used the calm situation to my advantage. My brutal rider was too distracted, so taking the reins from his hands, I reared up. He lost all balance and was tackled over. With a one last look of resentment, I threw him up in the air and he fell on his rear end real hard." Spirit sneakered at his own comment and kept on.

"Because of this, all of the horses let out triumphant neighs and I was pleasantly surprised at their behavior. They respected me more than anyone. Just then, that snake yelled something and I was caught by the reins by some soldier while he approached me with a gun. I didn't have time to blink, when a shot was fired and I began galloping away with your human hanging onto my neck. How he go there? I know not. The cavalry men started chasing us, but your friend somehow managed to burst the door open and all the horses came rushing out of their stables. Just as we were exiting the fortress, the fat man from earlier, stood in the middle of the gate with a hostile attitude. He wasn't planning on moving out. It seems like after our first unpleasant encounter, he hit his head hard and lost all senses. I mean, who in their right mind stands in front of an escaping horse, an angry stallion at that? Without paying much attention to his caprice, I struck him with my front legs and left that damn fortress for good.

I looked back happily at the rest of the horses galloping in different directions. They were free! And as for me, I didn't know exactly what happened back there and I wasn't gonna stop and ask. All I knew that I was headed home. For some reason, I paid no mind to the fact that your scrawny human was hanging onto my neck all this time. He then whistled again...yeah, that same, old whistle that irritated me the night before. And then you appeared...out of nowhere. I stopped and just like that, was caught again with more ropes. You know the rest." Spirit finished and let out a deep breath.

To say that I was overcome with his story would be understatement. It opened my eyes and I actually started looking at things in a different light. Most importantly, I began looking at _him_ in a different manner. Oh my stupid curiosity! Maybe if it weren't for this, I wouldn't be faced with the most difficult decision later on.

* * *

 **To Be Continued!**

 **Please share your thoughts. I hope you all liked it. Thanks a million for all the support. They encourage and motivate me.**


	15. Something Here I Can't Explain

**Chapter 15**

 **Something Here I Can't Explain**

* * *

After Spirit finished narrating his account, I remained speechless for about a minute or two. There wasn't anything left for me to ask him. He had whole heartedly trusted me with his personal story and told everything from his genuine, and honest heart.

I realized that I had been little too hasty when I judged him for his 'aggressive' character. He had all rights to be weary and unfriendly with humans after all they've done to him. But at the same time, not all two-leggeds were cold barbarians. My owner was the exact opposite of those cavalry men Spirit had encountered. He was sweet, caring and warm.

Sensing how overcome I was with his recital, Spirit raised his brows cautiously. "Anything else you'd like to know?" He asked with a soft nicker.

I blinked and shook my head. "You've satisfied my curiosity quite enough. I don't think there's anything else at the moment."

Spirit smiled with his usual cocky expression. "Perfect. That means it's your turn now."

"My turn?" I repeated slightly confused.

"It's only fair." Spirit dipped his head naturally. "I told you my story...now it's your turn."

I sighed, letting out a soft breath. "What's your question?"

"I won't overwhelm you with too many questions." Spirit began with courteous smirk. "I just want to understand one thing." He paused, and I couldn't help but wonder what exactly he wanted to know about me.

"Why are you so close to that two-legged creature?"

His question was a little bit offensive to me. The way he defined my human as the 'two-legged creature' was slightly upsetting. Little Creek was so much more than that. If Spirit could just open his eyes and see how gentle and kind my human was, things would've been a lot easier. But then again, that's why he had asked me that question. He was curious to know why we were so close. He was willing to learn and make sense of it all. How could I refuse him?

I exhaled and focused my gaze on the intelligent eyes of the mustang. "Well, that requires me to start from the very beginning." I explained and Spirit couldn't help but smile brightly at that.

"Completely fine by me." He said, as his eyes twinkled.

I tried not to smile back at him. He looked so handsome. "Just like you," I started calmly. "I never knew my father. He was a war horse of this tribe. He met my mother, who had been left alone after a feral herd was rounded up by the humans. They connected instantly. And he brought her here in this village and acquainted her with the two-leggeds." I stomped my foot to shake off the flies and continued.

"When my mother got pregnant-"

"Pregnant? How?" Spirit cut me off anxiously.

I stared at him as if trying to comprehend if he was being serious. What kind of a stupid question was that? I raised my eyebrows at him questionably, evidently annoyed. "Are you being serious right now? I think you're old enough to know how that works." I sassed him.

Spirit couldn't hide his slight embarrassment and blushed. "No, I know _that._ " He clarified. "I'm just confused about your mother's sudden pregnancy, did she have a mate back in the herd or?..."

"Oh no, no." I shook my head, snorting. "She fell in love with my father. I forgot to mention that they were together."

Spirit nodded, realization hitting him. "Makes sense."

"In short, after their brief time together, my father passed away in the war before I was born. And though, my mother was by my side for a while, she caught an illness and also left me soon. I was an orphaned filly." I stopped, trying to remain composed. Did I just share such a private tale with a stallion, who I never really liked and trusted as much?

It was Spirit's turn to feel for me, and I could see his eyes falling at my sad past.

"My father belonged to a great Lakota warrior." I kept on, waving away Spirit's devastated countenance. "They had both fallen in battle bravely, but left behind their offspring. Yes, Little Creek is the son of my father's rider."

The dun stallion listened wide-eyed at my narration. Bet he didn't see that one coming.

"Little Creek and I were left without our parents. We only had each other in this world. So he raised me with all the love and care I lacked. He was the one who named me...I was born on a very rainy day. He and I grew up and matured together, experienced many exciting things for the first time together. Spirit, if it weren't for him, I would've never made it out alive on my own." I explained, finally using the stallion's name in the process. "You won't believe just how gentle, sweet and understanding he is. It's like he knows exactly everything about the emotions of our kind. It's amazing. I love my life and I love my friend. I wouldn't have any other way. We share a very strong and unbreakable bond. Nothing and no one will ever come between us." I finished and sighed deeply. Did I just share so much with this stallion?

I could tell that Spirit was perplexed with my revelation, he didn't know what to say. It was obvious that he and I both, had misjudged each other and only now, did we get to know each other's points of views.

Silence fell over us, as we got lost in our own thoughts and emotions. The sun was beginning to set back to earth. I hadn't realized just how long Spirit and I had been conversing with one another. Time flew away so quickly. Before one of us could break this stillness, I decided to tell him something important.

"I know that you and I have different opinions on matters as these," I spoke up, facing him. "But I won't mind if you leave and return to your herd. Sounds like you really miss your freedom and it would be so unfair to keep you here against your will, after all the misadventures you've been through."

"Leave?" Spirit asked surprised, forcing a smile on his muzzle. "How am I supposed to do that? It's your interesting human that has to release me."

"You don't need him to release you." I rolled my eyes at his inability to get subtext. "You can jump that fence right?"

"No, I can't." He threw in quickly.

"Yes, you can!" I insisted, shocked and confused. Didn't he escape from that pen just yesterday? What on earth was he bubbling about!?

"I'm telling you I can't!" He argued back stubbornly, driving me mad in the process.

"Then how did you escape yesterday and save me from Great Conquest?!" I practically screamed at him. Are all studs this clueless?!

"Rain," He began gently, calming me with his softness. "That was done unintentionally. In the heat of the moment. I really wanted to help you and so, attempted the impossible. I had never jumped such a high fence before." He explained to me.

I blinked in shock. "Are you trying to say that your desire to save me was much stronger than your desire to win back your freedom?"

Ugh, he never failed to surprise and fascinate me!

Spirit gazed at me with the warmest expression for a long amount of time, until he finally responded. "Yes."

I almost let out a loud gasp. "Why?"

"I can't explain." Spirit answered honestly, moving a little closer to me.

"It's getting late." I said sharply, completely shying away from his presence.

What was happening?

"We should go back." I turned towards the round pen and Spirit nodded at me, matching me stride for stride.

There was definitely some sort of unexplainable budding between the two of us.

And I became quite sure of it on the next day.

* * *

 **Stay tuned for more!**

 **Leave reviews and share your opinions. They mean so much to me. Is there something particular you'd like to see? I'm open to suggestions.**


	16. Different From The Rest

**Chapter 16**

 **Different From The Rest**

* * *

Since Autumn was finally and yet slowly approaching the lands, the sun began to rise slightly late over the horizon. This meant that, the humans had extra few more hours to rest before starting their usual busy activities. As for us...me particularly, I didn't care much about the new change brought in by the new season. I was very relieved however, that the extremely hot days were in the past.

It was a wonderfully sunny and at the same time, breezy cracking noon, when I found myself grazing with four other mares in the meadows. The two-leggeds had started their general hustle that somehow never seemed to end until evening came. This morning, things seemed a little more chaotic around here than before. In fact, my human had been so involved in the tribe's disoriented behavior that he didn't even have time to see me. I tried not to worry too much, assuring myself that things would get better. Last couple of months had been hard for the whole tribe as I mentioned before, but I knew that it would fall into place soon. Things get better...they always do. We were survivors, we were strong. We'd get through anything.

I have to admit that even though, my thoughts had been fairly occupied by my beloved homeland, another part of me somehow, kept thinking about...yes, you guessed it right: Spirit. That wild, untamed, cocky, and oh, so very handsome stallion. My goodness! What was happening to me? Ever since he saved me from Great Conquest's outburst and ever since I got to know the mustang better, I couldn't stop myself from thinking about him. It was so odd!

Truly, I was looking forward on seeing him which was so strange. After all, I used to hate spending time with him...and now here I was, already hoping that my human would tie us up together again. _Oh Rain! What has gotten into you?_ I shook my head, snorting loudly in frustration. This needed to end. Pushing my mind off of the handsome Spirit, I decided to focus on my old friends. It had been a while since I played with one of my buddies.

I lifted my neck up from the tall grass gracefully and began to prance in delight, hoping to encourage other mares to join me. I playfully neighed at Dawn, Blossom, Midnight, and Silver Moon. They stared up at me curiously, some of them letting out gentle nickers.

"Come on, let's race!" I suggested in excitement, ready to outrun them all.

"Someone's feeling extra energetic today." Silver Moon remarked. She was the eldest and most mature mare from the five of us. She had an extremely pretty dappled grey coat. She was also the only one from us that had given birth to a foal.

"What's the matter?" I tilted my head, my eyes sparkling with mischief. "Afraid to lose?"

"I won't put up with your pride." Remarked Midnight, the jet black mare. She was the youngest and possibly the feistiest from the five of us. Her owner had a hard time training her. She wouldn't put up with anyone's smug attitude. "I won the last time we raced, gonna do it again." She raised her head confidently, showing off her fancy moves.

I rolled my eyes, slightly chuckling to myself. Yes, her overly-confidence would be the very reason she'd lose today.

"Oh I'm ready to take you out." Squealed Dawn, especially eager to defeat Midnight.

"Let's do it then." Blossom confirmed with a nicker, rearing slightly.

I could barely contain my exhilaration and enthusiasm, trotting around in circles, the mares and I decided to race over from the south fields towards the hill top that overlooked the entire village.

The challenge had been accepted, the rest of the horses moved over to watch us, and the five of us were all ready to gallop. Lining up at the edge of the meadows, we remained still, waiting for a signal from Wind. The gentle stallion who was attached to Dawn, had overheard our conversation and decided to aid us and make sure no cheating was involved. With a loud neigh, he ordered the commencement of the race. Almost instantly, we leaped forward and towards the hill top. I ran as fast as I could, already noticing that Dawn, Blossom and Silver Moon all fell behind me easily. Great, the only one I needed to outrun was the proudest and fastest Midnight.

With determination, I pushed my legs harder, pulling the ground from underneath me and using it to propel myself even more forward. In seconds, I found myself gliding alongside Midnight. We were both galloping like there was no tomorrow. As I continued to run, my speed began to increase, trying my best to be the first one to reach the hill. Noticing this, Midnight seemed to put on a burst of speed; she was in no condition to give up the first place to me. But that's what I had been waiting for, as I mimicked her and spread my legs even wider, making my stride even larger. This special little move pulled me right in front of her, overtaking Midnight once and for all.

Neighing in victory, I met my opponents on the hill, rearing up to greet them in confidence.

"Today was your day, Rain!" Cried out Wind, as he loped over to us. I lifted my head in pride, loving the attention I got from the other horses, who cheered loud.

"Looks like you're my new rival." Midnight remarked bitterly, walking past me, clearly upset about the loss.

I rolled my eyes, ignoring her smug attitude and continued bragging about my impressive win. It had been a while since someone put feisty and proud Midnight to her place. I sure was glad it was me. Dancing around happily in celebration, I didn't notice how one and only Great Conquest suddenly stood in front of me. All of the horses silenced, remembering our last encounter. I stared at him a little surprised, I didn't expect to see him so soon.

"Congratulations." He let out a soft nicker.

I nodded my head at him slowly yet gratefully, still feeling uneasy.

"Can we talk in private?" He asked, once noticing my distant behaviour.

I let out a sigh, deep down wanting to stay away from him, at least for a little while. We needed to take time and heal first. It's been only two days since the unpleasant outburst between us. However, I didn't want to degrade him further by rejecting his request. So I agreed to follow and listen to what he had to say.

We moved a little distance away from the band and once Great Conquest was sure no one was eavesdropping, he began. "Rain, I know I messed up, okay? I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention to hurt you. I don't know what got into me."

"Studly hormones?" I suggested, feeling unaffected with his apology.

Great Conquest snorted, pawing the ground with his forleg. Clearly, he was expecting a different reaction from me. "I know what I did has no excuses. But you mean so much to me." He added desperately, his eyes softening more. "I shouldn't have forced you to become my mate. So from now on, I shall wait whenever you're ready."

I huffed at the last sentence. "You don't get it, I might never be ready to become _your_ mate." I didn't want him to have false expectations and unrealistic fantasies about us. The truth was obvious, I didn't have feelings towards him. Sure, I always liked him as a friend, brother...even though, that too was beginning to be difficult.

Great Conquest quieted, staring at me all shocked with his honey-colored eyes.

"We could try to put this behind us and work on our friendship." I continued gently and softly, hoping I didn't hurt him too much in the process. "But please, don't expect more from me."

Again, Great Conquest remained silent. I noticed how his previously soft expression now hardened, his nostrils flared up in agitation. "It's because of _him_ , isn't it?" He asked at last, whinning bitterly.

 _Him?_ I knitted my brows in confusion. Who's ... _him?_

I didn't have a lot of time to wonder about it, in seconds Great Conquest revealed who he was talking about.

"Ever since your human brought that wild mustang in our midst, he's been trying to claim you." The grey war horse carried on in anger. "Who the hell he thinks he is? I'll show him!"

"That's not true!" I argued anxiously, my ears pinned back at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Rain!" Fumed Great Conquest. "If you actually took time to pay more attention to your own kind for once instead of frolicking with a two-legged, you'd understand things better." He neighed, anger rising in his eyes.

It was one thing to diss me, or Spirit, but to bring my Little Creek into this? Oh he had gone too far!

"You know what? I'm tired of listening to this nonsense!" I snapped at last. "You know nothing!"

"I noticed the way he looks at you and if he decides to take my mare away from me, I'll fight him to death!" Great Conquest declared in fury.

"You are relentless!" I squealed in rage. "I can't believe I actually thought of being friends with you again. And I am NOT your mare!" With that, I spun over and galloped away from him as fast as possible.

Ugh, I was so angry at him! How dare he? The nerve! I couldn't bear to look at Conquest right now. He was acting so crazy these days. Why did he see Spirit as such a threat? Why would he suggest that he'd _claim_ me? No one had rights to claim me as their own! I belonged to Little Creek...and him only! I stopped at my favourite place: The apple trees. Hopefully my anger would cool down soon.

My thoughts returned to Spirit again. If nothing was going on between us why would Great Conquest act so insane? He must've had a reason. He'd never been so possessive before. Maybe he was just going through some hormonal changes? Studs...they always act studly around certain seasons. But then again, it wasn't that time of the year. So what was it?

 _Spirit...Spirit! Again and again Spirit!_

After our conversation the other day, and after he saved me from the furious stallion, I had become so drawn to him. It was so strange! Why? I never liked him before? What was happening now? I couldn't stop thinking about his stunning golden coat, his fiery eyes, and athletic movements. And the way he looked at me at times...was Great Conquest right after all? I had never felt like that about any other stallion. What was it about that mustang? His story, his personality...everything touched me. He had gotten under my skin.

He was different. Oh, so different from the rest. I had never met anyone like him. My heart longed to see him again.

Little did I know then that Spirit too was tormented with the exact same thoughts as I.

* * *

 **Looks like Rain has a crush! Lol**

 **Leave reviews please and share your thoughts.**


	17. Will You Forgive Me If I Feel This Way?

**Chapter 17**

 **Will You Forgive Me If I Feel This Way?**

* * *

It was a glorious afternoon in my homeland. The sky had a golden, reddish color, the glade was alight with all the beauty of the day. The evening was slowly approaching in a magnificent manner, and the soft blow of the wind made me sigh in a delightful contentment. It were days as these that made me so grateful that I had such a wonderful home.

I was leisurely walking about the fields alongside Silver Moon, her small yearling; who didn't have a calling yet, Wind, Blaze and Dawn, when I noticed Little Creek making his way towards us. My heart instantly leaped from my chest as soon as he whistled for me. I quickly trotted up to him, only to see that my human was covered from head to toe in a blue paint. He looked absolutely hilarious. I let out an amused whinny. What on earth happened to him?

"Are you making fun of me too?" He asked with a laugh, trying to reach out and touch me. But I didn't want him to stain me as well, so I avoided his touch by ducking my head, and trotted in circles, nickering playfully.

"Not you too, girl!" Cried Little Creek with a chuckle. "This isn't my fault...that mustang is as mischievous as can be!" He laughed heartily again, as his two friends Singing Eagle and Long Knife burst out into fits of hysterics upon seeing him.

"I told you that mustang wouldn't allow you to paint him!" Long Knife spoke up, still laughing loud.

"Go wash yourself. You look ridiculous!" Singing Eagle added, he too cracking up at the sight of his friend.

Aha, so this was Spirit's doing. I shook my head at my owner. What was he thinking? Painting Spirit? Of course, that idea was bound to fail. Wind, who himself had a blue circle painted around his eye, couldn't retain his amusement and let out a loud neigh. Blaze, Dawn and Silver Moon followed his suit and soon, everyone was laughing at my poor, unfortunate owner.

"Hey!" He exclaimed, when I playfully pushed him and ran away. "I'll get you all!" He warned with a cackle and chased after us. We all delightfully loped in circles as our humans fun-lovingly wrestled with one another. In matter of seconds, we were all covered in blue paints, thanks to Little Creek...and Spirit who was the one that caused all this in first place. What can I say? It was an entertaining day! Messy for sure, but entertaining.

* * *

By the time our humans washed themselves and cleaned us, the whole afternoon had gone by. The evening came upon the land, the sky was still as glorious as before, but the lovely red sun was setting back to the earth. The villagers, like always, gathered around a camp fire where the chief and elders usually told ancient stories.

Today, we had a special Full Moon festival that included dances and celebrations with food, singing, and drumming. I always loved this time of the year. It was usually before the popular Fall harvest gathering. The humans would get together to celebrate the beginning of Autumn and ending of the fine Summer season. So in honor of that, our two-legged companions got together bringing their horses in from the open fields, so that everyone...absolutely, every living being could stand close by the campfire and listen to the elders and enjoy the festivities under the full moon.

My Little Creek was no exception. Tying the rope over my neck, he led me towards the round pen where Spirit was resting, unaware of our special gathering. Upon sensing us, he jerked his head up, clearly confused. Usually his evening times were spent in solitude. Spirit stared at us questionably, cautiously taking few steps back.

"Hey, easy mustang..." Little Creek began, with his usual soft, and gentle voice. "I'm not gonna hurt you. You know that, right?" As he said this, he carefully tied other loop of the rope on the stallion's muscular neck. Spirit looked down at it and then at me, blinking in confusion.

"I'll explain later." I nickered at him warmly.

That seemed to relax him a bit and he nodded slowly at me. Little Creek opened the gate of the pen, leading us both outside. "I'm not gonna let you miss our Full Moon festival." He spoke up, facing Spirit with his kind eyes. "You don't have to be afraid...Rain's right here. She'll tell you all about it. I think you'll enjoy it, mustang." He finished, flashing us a happy grin.

Spirit couldn't hide his entertained expression as he shot me a sly look. Without doubt, he thought of my human as a silly two-legged, who first tried to paint him with blue substance and now was making him watch an odd gathering of the humans.

Once we were all gathered together around the campfire, under the bright shiny stars, and beautiful Full Moon, the humans started to cheer loudly. The chief of the village and couple of other elders set in the middle. First they needed to narrate wise and popular legends before the festivities could begin. Little Creek seated himself close to his friends while Spirit and I, stood nearby other horses. Wind, Dawn, Blossom and Blaze all greeted Spirit politely, happy to finally make his acquaintance.

I could tell that the dun stallion felt slightly out of place, as the horses nickered around him curiously. Spirit tilted his head towards me. "So what's this all about?" He inquired.

"This is what our humans call a Full Moon gathering." I explained gently, keeping my blue eyes focused on the campfire. "They celebrate the coming of Fall and the successful end of Summer."

Spirit looked fascinated as he held up his fiery eyes and gazed at the bright, silver moon above us. "True. This magnificence and beauty needs to be celebrated." He smiled in approval, glancing at the rest of the horses.

We quieted for a minute as the chief began to tell stories about the first encounter of a doe and a man. Many of the legends he narrated where the things my tribe believed in whole heartedly. Although, I didn't understand a whole lot of what they were referring to, I was always in awe by them. I snuck a glance at Spirit, wondering what was going on in his mind during the narration. To my surprise, I found him glaring at someone very coldly. Turning to see where his attention was, I spotted Great Conquest standing there right across from us. He too had the exact same glare, his ears pinned and nostrils dilating in anger at seeing him. I immediately tensed at this. Oh no! Not again. Spirit and I were tied together so a fight was out of the question. However, this hostile attitude between them really concerned me.

I didn't want either of them to get hurt. I shot Dawn a nervous look, as she read my mind and nudged the gentle stallion beside her. Wind, realizing that he was needed to pipe down the tension, nickered at Spirit softly. "Hey, you should get something to eat." He brought forward the basket full of carrots and politely offered them to him. Spirit seemed to be pleasantly taken aback with his kind gesture. It was obvious that he always looked at stallions as rivals especially after what happened with Great Conquest. Wind's welcoming personality surprised him.

Spirit accepted Wind's offering, finally ignoring the grey stallion and thanked Wind with a grateful nicker. I sighed in relief, glad that the unpleasantness was slowly, yet effectively fading. However, the cold, hostile glare between the two stallions didn't seem to go unnoticed by my attentive and thoughtful owner. He stared back, feeling slightly uneasy as if trying to figure out what was the meaning behind their hateful glare. He looked at me afterwards, raising his eyebrows, as if realizing that I might know the reason. Leaning forward towards Long Knife, Little Creek whispered something to him. The two humans hesitantly stared at the two stallions, trying to read their body language and I noticed how Long Knife shook his head.

"They're studs...it's normal." I heard Long Knife, waving his hand completely unaffected.

Little Creek, knowing and understanding our kind better, did not seem convinced. He kept his eyes focused on both Great Conquest and Spirit, from time to time, he looked at me as well. I could tell that he was worried.

The stories were finished, the drumming began, the humans stood up and began dancing around the fire. Spirit's eyes widened at the unique sight. By now, most of the horses, including Wind and Dawn had returned back to the fields for the night. The dun stallion however, was so fascinated by the dancing humans that he didn't think about leaving yet. I couldn't hide an amused smile from my face.

"It's getting late, we should retire." I spoke up calmly. Spirit nodded at me slowly, not ripping his eyes from the curious scene. "The two-leggeds are captivating, right?" I began, as he trailed behind me, both of us making our way back to the open fields.

"Not only the two-leggeds." Spirit answered, his brown pools of eyes gazing warmly at me. He caught up to me, and I could feel his shoulder gently brushing mine, sending weird tingles up and down my entire body.

Arching my head to the side, a smile crept across my face. "Do every stallions make a habit of flirting with every mare?" I questioned teasingly.

This seemed to slightly upset the mustang as he averted his gaze, pulling away and hung his head low. I watched him in surprise, part of me feeling stupid for an untactful joke. Just then, Little Creek appeared, ready to untie us for the night. Everything was still, as the crickets chirped in a peaceful manner. When we were separated, Little Creek led Spirit in his pen while I was left to graze in the fields.

Before leaving, my human turned to me and planted a kiss on my muzzle. "Goodnight, my Rain."

I whinnied affectionately at him as he made his way back to the camp. With a soft nicker, I wished Spirit a good night; he looked up, nodded and lowered his head again.

Did I offend him in some ways?

Who could tell me?

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Please leave reviews and stay tuned for more interesting chapters. I realize that the love story between Spirit and Rain is very anticipated, but I really want to develop characters first. Though, one can already notice that sparks are flying between the two.**


	18. I See Nobody Else But You

**Chapter 18**

 **I See Nobody Else But You**

* * *

Little Creek was at it again.

His relentless quest to ride the untamed stallion never seized to stop. He just wouldn't give up no matter what. That's what astonished me most about my brave owner, and I could tell that Spirit was quite surprised as well. At moment, he was in the corral with the mustang while me and his two human friends were watching them from the outside.

Both Long Knife and Singing Eagle set on the fence, enjoying Little Creek's failings a little too much.

Spirit refused to be handled in any way, hating the navajo blanket that Little Creek attempted to put on his back. He bucked and reared in a mischievous manner, running around the paddock as my frustrated human chased after him. I observed this hopeless display with an amused smirk. Certainly, this was getting old. What was new?

When would my boy finally realize that Spirit would never allow him on his back?

Long Knife and Singing Eagle kept laughing at their friend, giving unwanted and unnecessary advises along the way. Little Creek huffed and grunted, completely out of breath as he stopped running after the stallion. He wiped sweat from his forehead and walked up to us, leaving Spirit triumphantly standing across from him.

"Alright," Little Creek panted. "He is a handful, I'll admit."

"A handful? He's a devil, I tell ya!" Cried Singing Eagle with a big chortle. "Look at you! You no longer resemble a human!" He joked, laughing louder.

"I don't think you'll ever ride him with methods as these." Long Knife added, trying hard to not burst out into a laughter.

Little Creek rolled his eyes. "Ugh, I'm just trying to be gentle."

"Sometimes that doesn't work." Insisted Long Knife, clearly thinking of himself as some sort of an expert. "You gotta show him that you're the alpha."

I raised my eyebrows, curiously looking at my boy, wondering what would be his next move. He shrugged his shoulders; even though he disagreed, he was obviously too tired to argue with his friends.

Exiting the enclosure, Little Creek came up to me. "What you say, girl? Wanna go out for a ride?" He asked, with his sweet and warm voice. My heart instantly began to soar with happiness. I neighed excitingly, as my human hopped on to my back with one swift motion. "Alright, mustang..." Little Creek turned to Spirit. "You win today. But tomorrow is another day. I'm not giving up just yet." He announced in determination.

Spirit raised his brows with an "you don't say" look and snorted. I chuckled slightly as Little Creek asked me to lope towards the open country and in seconds, we were gone.

* * *

As usual, my human and I rode across the Lakota territory, galloping in the wide open spaces, letting in the beautiful Autumn day's breezy air. I had missed spending time with him. Ever since Spirit's arrival, Little Creek had been a bit distracted, trying his best to have time for everything and everyone. I felt for him and understood him. But it was still so nice when he and I went out on fun adventures. It was like the old days again.

We stopped by a small, flowy stream, where I lowered my head to get a drink. Everything around us was so quiet and peaceful. That's what we needed. A small getaway. Lately both of our frustrations had been caused by Spirit! We needed to forget about him and relax a little. Just the two of us together as always.

Before I could continue to appreciate our alone time together, there was a horrible crushing sound and a hard neighing of a horse coming all the way from the village. I jerked my head up, as Little Creek jumped in realization. "That's the mustang!" He cried, urging me into a fast gallop.

On we ran, quickly and swiftly, back to the camp and towards the round pen. To our great shock, we arrived on a dangerous scene. Long Knife was in the corral with Spirit; he lay flat on the ground as the powerful stallion towered over him. If it weren't for Little Creek's fast thinking, Long Knife would've been dead by now. Before Spirit could apply further damage, my human instantly jumped to move his friend to the safety, while I leaped right in front of the stallion, my striking blue eyes all narrowed at him.

"Spirit!" I screamed in rage. "Are you insane? What on earth are you doing?"

"Tell that to your precious humans!" Spirit sneered back furiously. "That worthless skeleton thought he could strike me! Well, I struck him back!" He neighed harshly once more.

My eyes widened in shock. Confused, I turned back to see what Little Creek and his two friends were doing. To my surprise, I noticed a long whip lying on the ground while my human was arguing harshly with Long Knife. "Why would you do that?" He exclaimed in dissatisfaction. "Who told you?" Little Creek continued angrily as Singing Eagle tried his best to calm both of them down.

I shut my eyes in annoyance. _Oh great!_ So Long Knife had done something extremely foolish and paid for it. I stared back at Spirit apologetically. The stallion however, continued glaring at the humans with disdain and hostility. Little Creek finished his fiery speech with his friends as they left his presence. Shaking his head in disappointment, he entered the enclosure in his usual gentle and soft manner. "I'm so sorry." He began sweetly, but Spirit was having none from the two-leggeds anymore. He furiously charged at my best friend causing me to flip in outrage.

"Stop this madness!" I yelled at him, standing in front of my human, shielding him from the stallion's fury. My ears instantly pinned backwards, my nostrils flaring. "He has done nothing wrong." I warned dangerously. "Leave my human alone."

Spirit's fiery eyes were throwing daggers, as he kept glaring at me in utmost irritation. "Why don't they leave me alone first?" He snorted.

"Hey Rain, it's okay, girl." I could hear Little Creek's soft voice from behind me. "He won't hurt me. I'm gonna be fine." He assured, as I turned to face him in concern. There was a small pause. Little Creek looked this way and that, deciding what to do.

"Why don't you both go enjoy yourselves in the fields?" My boy suggested after a while gently, realizing that this would be the only way to calm the stallion. Grabbing the rope and tying it on my neck, he cautiously moved towards the mustang next.

Spirit kept staring at us with an untrusting expression, questioning our motives with his intelligent eyes. "He won't hurt you." I stated firmly as Little Creek managed to successfully loop another part of the rope over Spirit's neck. He was somewhat eased up now.

Afterwards, the gate was opened and the stallion and I trotted out of the corral and towards the lush meadows.

Little Creek gazed at me with one last look of hope. _Alright._ He was putting his trust in me in hopes of calming agitated Spirit.

I would try my best.

* * *

"Spirit," I nickered softly, once the anger of the stallion began to slowly abate. "I wouldn't have let them do what they did to you if-"

"Oh, sure you would've." Spirit interrupted coldly. "You have this annoying tendency to do anything _he_ tells you to do." He finished with a pound of his hind leg.

 _Ouch!_ Again, I pinned my ears at him, clearly hurt and upset at his coldness. "Little Creek had nothing to do with it. He was just as angry as you were at Long Knife." I explained, trying to make him understand and see the truth. "I think you've been here long enough to know that my human is the most gentle and kind-"

Spirit rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "I've never met a mare like you." He huffed. "All you do is talk about him...as if you're in love or something. It's downright unnatural." He pointed out, his head held high in pride.

 _Alright! He had gone far enough._ "Oh and if I threw myself at you, that would be a _natural_ mare behavior right?" I snapped, angrily glaring at him.

Spirit paused, gazing at me in surprise, his eyes never leaving mine. "No," He whispered quietly. "I just never thought I'd be envious of a two-legged." He admitted.

I silenced, a small coy smile appearing on my velvety muzzle, as my long, creamy mane slid over, covering my face.

I couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked at the moment. His golden coat shone in the striking sunlight, highlighting all the strong muscles on his body. His thick, black, richly mane was almost grown to its full length. He was so much more stunning now. I tried not to stare too much in fear of being caught.

Averting my gaze, both of us slowly made our way towards the bustling Lakota camp. Something interesting was happening today. Everyone was heading down to the river. It was a laundry day!

Spirit followed them curiously, cocking his head to the side as he observed the humans washing their clothes in the water. Some of the children splashed around for fun with their dogs.

"They're amusing." He grinned, as a small boy threw a stick in the river and the tiny puppy jumped right in to get it.

I smiled warmly at him. Part of me happy that his previously aggressive manner was softened again.

"I love watching them." I nodded, my eyes following three females as they draped their buckskin clothes over a long rope, drying them.

"You know," Spirit started gently. "There's something so different about this place. Even though, horses live here with the two-leggeds...they still retain their bright, spirited freedom. Very unlike those cavalry horses." He said as he watched Wind, Dawn, Blossom and Blaze race each other in the fields nearby. Upon noticing Spirit, Wind acknowledged him with a courteous smile.

Spirit smiled back with a small nod, and turned to face me with his deep, penetrating gaze. "Everything here is so...beautiful." He finished, not daring to rip his eyes away from me. His intimidating gaze, made me feel so embarrassed. I shyed away from his presence once more, moving towards the tiny children.

Just then, Wind, Dawn, Blossom and Blaze jogged up to us, greeting and nickering in friendly manner. Both Wind and Blaze were war stallions like Great Conquest, and yet neither of them seemed hostile towards Spirit. But then again, they both had mates. Wind had Dawn and Blaze had Blossom.

We hung out with the them for a while, as we grazed in a peaceful and friendly atmosphere. Spirit appeared to be enjoying their company and playfully conversed with the two stallions. If it weren't for the mutual rope over our necks, he would've gladly wrestled with them. As for me, I noticed how both mares, Dawn and Blossom kept looking at us with a sly look. "What?" I whispered at them, slightly annoyed.

They shook their heads, hiding their girlish giggles. Can't say I wasn't irritated at them. What were they getting at?

The sun began to set slowly over the horizon again, the four horses left our presence to go to their human companions. Spirit and I were left alone.

I gazed after Wind and Dawn, as the two nuzzled one another and disappeared from our sight. They looked so cute together. I couldn't help but smile at their sweet display. Sighing, I looked back at Spirit, who kept watching me with his clever and handsome expression.

"Horsey." We heard a very small, chubby girl, walking up to us. Spirit looked down at the tiny human in surprise, curiously raising his brows. The girl lifted her cute fists, wanting to touch him. "Horsey." She giggled. The stallion lowered his head to her height, and she laughed happily, grabbing his nostrils. Spirit shook his head and snorted, jerking his head up. This sudden movement, caused the unbalanced toddler to fall down and she began to cry. Almost instantly, Spirit's eyes softened, as he reached out to comfort her and gently nuzzled her. The girl smiled, wrapping her chubby arms around his nose, as the stallion lifted her above the ground and sweetly let her down again. "Bye, bye horsey." She waved her hand at us, marching back to her mother.

Throughout this exchange, I had a huge grin plastered all over my face. What an adorable sight it was! And this Spirit never failed to fascinate and surprise . He glanced back at me, catching my eye and immediately adopted his proud, cocky and confident exterior again. I could tell that he was bit embarrassed that I had witnessed his soft side.

We silently continued walking past the Lakota camp and making our way towards the corral, where Little Creek was probably waiting for us. Before anything could happen, suddenly in a flash, in front of us, stood the powerful Great Conquest. He was fuming, his eyes threw blazes of fire, his nostrils dilating, his breasts heaving with rage.

It was a frightful sight. I only saw him like that during battles. Instantly, all of my muscles tensed in panic, sinking my tail between my legs, my ears flattened and eyes grew wide. Spirit froze, skin on the back of his neck prickling. He glared at Great Conquest with resentment, his eyes showing the same fierceness.

"I've tolerated your insolence long enough!" Growled Great Conquest at the dun mustang. "What rights do you have to claim this mare from me? She's supposed to be mine!" He insisted, striking his forleg on the ground, letting out a loud cry.

I could detect that Spirit wanted nothing more than to charge at the aggressive stallion and teach him a lesson. But for some reason, he pulled himself together and gazed back at me softly. "Is that true?" He whispered hesitantly. "Are you his?"

Before I could make a reply of any sort, Great Conquest cut in, blinded with crazed jealousy. "Of course she is! And you, stallion, instead of being latched onto MY mare, find someone else! There are plenty of others around here to please you. If not, then I will have to defend what's mine." With that he reared, and started trotting in circles, shaking his strong neck and challenging Spirit.

"There's not going to be a fight!" I screamed, gaining courage. "He is not stealing me from anyone!" I hissed at the grey stallion in fury. "Nobody has rights to claim me! I'm neither his or yours."

"Rain, I love you!" Squealed Great Conquest, nearing me anxiously and resting his head over my withers."Come with me please, and I won't fight. I believe in everything you say." He became all soft again, as he tried to nuzzle me lovingly.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Spirit tensing up at this, not approving this behavior at all. It looked as if he was about to lose his temper in seconds.

As unwanted Great Conquest's caresses were, I felt really sorry for him. He loved me? Why didn't he admit that all this time, instead of making me blunt proposals? I couldn't possibly reject him harshly anymore and besides, if I went along with him, there would be no fights between him and Spirit. "Alright," I nickered in resolution. "After my human unties us, I'll come to you tonight...if there won't be any fights." I promised him gently.

That seemed to satisfy him, as a wide smile spread across his face and he instantly forgot all about the challenge. He couldn't even see Spirit anymore. Prancing around like a young colt, he nodded at me happily. "It's a deal!" He neighed, galloping over to the high hills. "I'll be waiting for you, Rain! And sorry for the inconvenience, stallion." He added smugly, feeling very proud that he had 'won' me at last.

For a while Spirit seemed to be rooted in the ground, as he glared after the triumphant and disappearing Great Conquest in the distance. His heart seemed to fail, his head lowered in despair.

"Let's go, Little Creek is waiting." I reminded him softly and quietly. Why was he frozen like a statue?

Spirit's eyes sank, he looked up at me with a pained expression. "What have you done to me, mare? How many more ways are there for you to rip my heart out?" He spoke out of pure anguish, shocking me greatly with his words in the process. Without waiting for my answer, he quickly loped towards the round pen where my human was waiting patiently. I had no other choice but to follow his suit.

Little Creek was very surprised at stallion's sorrowful look, as he unfastened the rope from between us. He was no longer observing a ferocious, spirited mustang from earlier. Something was different about him and Little Creek understood it. I stared after Spirit in confusion, my heart pressing me to ask him questions but I couldn't bring myself to talk. My human led the mustang back into the enclosure, and reluctantly left his side, taking me along with him, knowing that Spirit was in no mood to endure his 'overbearing' presence...at least not today.

As we were leaving, I looked back at the stallion and our eyes met. His fiery gaze was now filled with sadness, and averting his gaze from me, Spirit hung his head in defeat.

What did I do wrong?

* * *

 **Reviews motivate me!**


	19. Here I Am, Ready For You

**Chapter 19**

 **Here I Am, Ready For You**

* * *

The arrival of night had brought the silver moon and sparkling stars in otherwise, a very pitch dark sky. My heart beat fast against my chest, as I trotted over to the huge pine tree where Great Conquest was without doubt waiting for me. What was this nervousness? Why was I feeling so out of my element? He loved me. What's better than that? Being loved is something everyone strives for. Yet somehow, I had my doubts. Love is pure. Love is putting someone else's needs before you. Kind of like, the love and adoration I had for my human friend. I would never think of forcing something on him or he on me. If Great Conquest really loved me...why was he making my life so difficult these days? Was he really that hateful when it came to Spirit? Or did he just simply want me back in his life?

And what was it with this stupid jealousy!? There was nothing going on between me and Spirit!

Either way, what was done was done. I was going to see him tonight...

With a deep exhale, I plodded slowly up the path to the great pine. Was I making the right decision? Who knew!

And why on earth did Spirit's anguished words echo in my mind over and over again. " _What have you done to me, mare? How many more ways are there for you to rip my heart out?"_

Did I hurt him in some ways? Why are stallions so difficult to understand?! What was he getting at?

Just then, I scented Great Conquest and in few minutes he appeared standing in front of me, all tall and proud. He was handsome. There wasn't any doubts about that. But does that matter when you're not in love? I was making a mistake and deep down I knew it. It wasn't being fair to me or to him. I just didn't have another choice. I really didn't want Great Conquest starting wars with Spirit.

"Rain, you came!" The grey stallion nickered happily, upon spotting me. He trotted over to my side and nuzzled me affectionately. I felt ashamed that I wasn't feeling any of it. Nevertheless, I forced a smile on my expressionless features and tried to be polite.

"You are so beautiful." He added, circling me with excitement. "You make me so happy."

Oh no. Poor guy. Oh why oh why wasn't I in love with him ?! Things could've been a lot easier if I were somewhat attracted to him.

"We're going to be the perfect couple." He announced in determination and pulled me into a tight embrace. Again, I broke away, feeling completely overwhelmed. This was it. Might as well do it and get it over with. I didn't have time for idle chit-chat.

"Conquest," I began slowly, unable to lock eyes with him. "We should get this over with." I stated plainly. "Just remember that it's my first time, so don't go too crazy."

"What?" The war stallion was confused.

"Be gentle, alright?" I warned, turning around and flicking my tail up. I looked confident but deep inside I was so scared and so unprepared. What on earth was I getting into? I tried to remain motionless, yet I couldn't. I was shaking.

The stallion softly moved towards me, his light forelock swaying in the gentle night's breeze. "Rain." He whispered quietly. "You're unbelievable." He scoffed slightly, devastation obvious on his countenance. "Do you really think me so cold? You are not a mere tool for my pleasures. Didn't I say that I loved you?"

 _Oh great!_ I had offended him!

Lifting my blue eyes, I stared at him dumbfounded. "I don't know what else you want from me. I'm practically offering myself to you and you're upset? I don't get it." I snorted in annoyance. Seriously did Great Conquest honestly believe this was easy for me? I was doing this for him. Say thank you and do it! Jeez...

"I want you to love me, dammit!" Squealed the grey stallion in frustration and anger.

I blinked in shock, swallowing a big lump in my throat.

" _This_...whatever you're doing right now is disgusting! This is NOT what I want!" He insisted sternly, his nostrils flaring in fury, ears lying flat against his head. "I'm not some sort of a raging, hormonal stud!"

"Oh really? What else am I suppose to think?" I snapped in agitation. "Weren't you the one who tried to force himself on me?" My muscles were all tense as I glared at him.

I was waiting for another crazy outburst from Great Conquest, but surprisingly he pulled himself together and began in a gentle manner. "Why are you doing this, Rain? For who are you doing this?" He questioned desperately. "Yes I made a huge mistake once. And got my ass kicked for that...but I love you and I want us to work. I want you to love me the same way I love you. If that's not what you want or how you feel, then why are you here? I don't want you just for breeding. How can you not see that?"

The sense of guilt and shame crept up on me as Great Conquest spoke thus. Ugh, I was such a fool. He truly loved me and apparently had noble intentions. I didn't know what to say. I was beginning to be so confused. The only thing I could think of was "I'm sorry." I let out a soft whiny.

Great Conquest huffed, obviously not pleased with my brief and foal-like answer. "What do you want Rain? What do you feel?" He asked once more. His eyes were glued on mine, as he tried to guess my thoughts. "Do you want to give us a chance?"

"I don't know what I feel." I managed to let out a quiet nicker.

"Why did you come here, then?" The grey stallion continued relentlessly.

"You promised you wouldn't fight with Spirit if I-" I began to explain but was suddenly cut off.

"Well, would you look at that." Great Conquest mused in surprise. I froze and stared at him in confusion.

"Spirit...so that stallion, _Spirit_ has won your heart and you don't even know it." He shook his head in disbelief.

"What?" I was stunned. "What are you talking about?"

Great Conquest's hazel colored eyes hardened as he tried his utmost best to remain composed. "You're doing this for _him_ aren't you? You don't want me to fight and hurt your precious Spirit, and that's why you're here!" He concluded with an aching heart. "So this is how much you care for him? You're willing to give yourself up?"

"It's not only about him!" I argued back. "I care about you just as much. I don't want you two fighting over me. It's silly and ridiculous." Snorting in disagreement, I glared back at him.

There was silence between us. Great Conquest's pained and resentful countenance slowly changed and softened more. With a deep sigh, he began. "I can't do this, Rain. I mean what exactly is this? If you so badly don't want me fighting with that stallion...fine, I won't. Because I love you and I don't want to hurt you ever again."

He was so sweet and kind in this moment. That was the old Great Conquest I hung out with and remembered. The caring and brave stallion who put the well-being of others before him. A small smile tucked on my muzzle. "We could give us a try." I suggested softly.

The grey stallion returned the smile, but his eyes were slightly saddened as he shook his head. "No, Rain. You have feelings for someone else. I've lost and no matter how hard I might try to get you back or even challenge that mustang...you won't look at me the same way you look at him." He admitted all this with despair and lowered his proud neck.

I stared at him all frozen. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't understand it. Maybe he was right all along. I admired Spirit like no other stallion in the village. He had gotten under my skin somehow. But were my feelings that obvious and that serious? Great Conquest happened to think so.

"It's funny." The war stallion scoffed, arching his head to the side. "He won your heart in matter of few weeks without even trying that much. While I spent all these years trying to impress you." He chuckled slightly at this and turning promptly, he bid me goodnight before trotting away.

As I watched him go, slowly tears began to fill my blue eyes. I had never felt so confused and unsure about anything in my life. I couldn't deny what Great Conquest was saying but I couldn't admit that he was right either. My head was spinning, several heightened emotions racing back and forth inside me. What were these newfound tingling feelings? Why were they tormenting me? I wanted to shake _him_ off and yet I couldn't. Again and again Spirit. I shut my eyes, trying to get him out of my mind. However, that proved to be worse. Now all I could see was him and his fiery, blazing expression. Ugh! What are you doing to me Spirit?! I was fine...I was great before you came along!

Shaking my head and snorting, I slowly made my way back to the camp. I was determined to get a good night's rest and figure everything out. My life used to be so much easier and less complicated. Now it seemed like, I was bound to get into trouble. I mean what else could a wild, untamed mustang bring me? Certainly not peace! And it was already so obvious that both of us...my sweet owner and I had become more restless since his arrival.

I was about to retire in the open fields with the other mares, when my ears perked up. Odd breaking and crushing sounds reached me. It didn't take too long for me to scan the area and realize that the disturbance was coming from Spirit's round corral. Of course, him! It's always something about him. With an easy lope, I set off towards his direction, partly surprised and partly annoyed.

I came upon an interesting sight.

There he was...in his round pen going utterly insane. He raced this way and that, attempting all the tricks he knew and trying his best to jump the large fence. In vain did he struggle. The more Spirit tried, the more frustrated he felt and kept crashing into the fence instead of jumping it effortlessly. He really couldn't do this! If he didn't stop this foolish mission right now, he'd badly and I mean REALLY badly could injure himself.

"Spirit!" I exclaimed horrified, running up to the pen. "You'll hurt yourself, stop it!" I demanded loudly.

The dun stallion was indeed quite taken aback when he noticed that I was there. But soon enough, his shock turned into irritation as he continued his ongoing struggle, ignoring me completely.

"Stop it, you hear!" I was beginning to lose it. He was going to wake up the whole village! "What on earth are you doing anyway? Have you lost all senses?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Spirit retorted skeptically. "I'm gettin' the hell outta here!"

My eyes widened in surprise. "What? Why?" Didn't he start to like this place? What changed?

"Um, let me think..." Spirit began sarcastically again. "I want my freedom, I missed my mother, the herd and my best friend, Eagle! I think I have rights to live freely! How long am I supposed to stand here and look at your dumb, two-legged friends?!" With that, he charged at the fence one more time, but like before his forelegs got stuck somewhere in between the wooden bars of the fence and he stumbled over with no success.

Groaning in frustration, exhaustion and anger, Spirit rose and began to aggressively attack the walls with his hind legs. Striking the barricades with all the strength and power, attempting to break free from his confinement. I watched this insanity in complete and utter shock.

"What are you some kind of a nut?! Stop it this minute!" I insisted sternly.

"Why do you care about what I do anyway?" Spirit questioned, galloping in the arena clearly losing his mind. "Aren't you supposed to be with that lunatic war stallion of yours?!" Jealousy and bitterness was crystal clear in his loud neigh.

"I think the only lunatic here right now is you." I sassed back, shaking my head at his foolish behavior. "Settle down, alright?"

"No!" He snapped angrily, charging towards me. "I'm tired of being so close to you and yet so far. What else am I supposed to do to show you how much I-" He stopped, not finishing the sentence and began loping in another direction.

What was he getting at? I was so confused! I needed answers.

"You're hurt and you're acting out." I concluded quietly.

Spirit continued ignoring me and letting of his steam by running in circles like crazy.

"Did I hurt you in some ways?" I questioned in surprise, trying to get through this wild mustang.

Spirit stopped running and slowly trotted up to me, his mane all damp from working up all that sweat without any reason. "Hurt me? I don't get hurt that easily!" He panted, his eyes throwing fire as usual. "Go back to your abusive and insane stallion!"

"Oh so you're mad at me for going off to see Great Conquest? Is that it?" I scoffed in disbelief.

"I'm mad at you because I love you!"


	20. Nothing I've Ever Known

**Chapter 20**

 **Nothing I've Ever Known**

* * *

Instant flashes of everything Spirit had done since his arrival in the village rushed to my mind.

That look he gave me the first time we met, his playful nickering when he tried to impress me the next morning, his surprising obedience while we were tied together and I led the way... his blazing gaze always so warmly fixed on me. The unbelievable fact that he had done the impossible and jumped the high fence of his confinement just to save me from Great Conquest! Another shocking fact that he had chosen to stay in the village when he could've gone back to his homeland. The way he said that it was all for...me. The way his expressive eyes lit up every time I smiled at him. His curiosity and willingness to learn about the two-leggeds just because I was so close to them. The way his heart sank every time I acted indifferent and cool towards him. And finally how anguished and hurt he was when I had decided to go to Great Conquest.

All this because of me.

This wild stallion had put me before everything and anything else that was so important and dear in his life. And yet, I couldn't realize it until now...until he himself confessed it all loud and clear. This was love. He loved me!

How could I've been so clueless? So blind?! Why couldn't I understand sooner how sincerely and hopelessly in love he was? Who else sacrificed so much for my sakes? Certainly not Great Conquest or other stallions of this village! And even Little Creek...not even my sweet, and loving owner had done so much for me as much as Spirit had done in such a short period of time.

I became angry with myself for being so indifferent! I always knew that Spirit found me attractive...I mean, come on. Which stallion wouldn't? It's in their nature to impress mares and populate. But this was so much more than that.

This was not a natural instinct or even a mere infatuation. This was true love.

 _Ugh, shut up, Rain! What do you know about true love? You managed to prove how clueless you are pretty well so far, haven't you?!_

While I battled with my deep, inner emotions, Spirit seemed to be regretting what he had said. Obviously, blurting out his true feelings so angrily wasn't his ideal choice. But he needed to get it out after keeping them bottled up for so long.

Taking a deep breath, the stallion collected himself and nickered calmly. "It doesn't matter. Nothing matters anymore. I'm going home and you go back to your war stud." He stated in determination.

My heart skipped a beat at this and I snapped back to reality. No! He couldn't leave...not after everything he told me. I found myself not wanting to let him go. Ever. Maybe it sounded selfish on my part, but this wasn't fair. I was just now realizing how much he had meant to me as well. Over the past few weeks, I had felt so confused about my feelings. No matter how hard I tried to shake him off, I always thought back to him...always Spirit. Why? I couldn't understand it... till now.

Gaining courage about my newfound feelings, I decided to say the truth. "Great Conquest and I can't get together..."

That seemed to slightly catch Spirit's attention as he raised his brows curiously. "How come?" He asked, half honestly and half teasingly.

"How can I be with someone I have no feelings for?"

Spirit rolled his eyes at this, shaking his head and snorting in annoyance. "I don't know. You're the expert in that field, why ask me?" He said sarcastically.

"What I mean is..." I began slowly again, still feeling nervous about how new and surprising all this was for me. "He is great and all, his my friend, we've always been so close-"

Okay now Spirit was bored, he really didn't feel like hearing how much affection I had for a stallion who never failed to ruin his day. "I don't want to hear it, Rain." He cut in sternly.

"You have to!" I argued with my ears pinned back, frustrated that he wouldn't let me finish.

Spirit stopped, clearly not expecting me to snap like this.

Taking a deep exhale, I moved closer to the fence as he observed me quietly. "We couldn't be together because of _you_. He believes I have feelings for.. _you_." I finished, looking sheepishly sideways, with a hint of nervousness. This was the hardest, most uncertain thing I had ever said. But how could I deny all these consuming emotions I had whenever I was with Spirit?

The dun stallion's eyes widened in surprise, and I could detect a small smile of happiness dancing around his muzzle. Unlike myself, he didn't require a lot of explanations. He quickly perceived what this meant. His previously frustrated and angered expressions changed. It softened, as his eyes began to sparkle with passion. Smiling tenderly, Spirit walked up to the wooden bars, closer to me.

"Rain," he whispered softly. "stay here tonight...stay with _me_." Reaching out from the fence, Spirit gently pressed his forehead against mine. I could feel his warm breath on my face, as I relaxed and sighed deeply. Even if I wanted to leave, (which I didn't obviously) my legs were rooted in that place. It was so wonderful to be near him. How could I not realize sooner just how much I loved being close to him? And if it weren't for this stupid, wooden railing, we could've been much more closer.

Nodding with a soft nicker of approval, I made up my mind to stay with him. Our eyes met, as Spirit's gaze lingered. Feeling bit more confident, Spirit sweetly stroked my cheek with his, and I didn't shy away from his touch. My feelings and emotions had rocketed since he admitted the way he felt about me. Did he know that I had found him as gorgeous as the night sky with a full moon, or an autumn eve that burned like the sun?

Thus we remained and stayed together in this strangely beautiful night. I was happy that it was in the company of such a fascinating stallion, that made my heart leap every time he looked at me.

* * *

The morning sunshine came, bringing the chirping sounds of birds along. I slowly awoke, flattering my long lashes, my sleepy eyes squinted due to the new sunlight. It had been a while since I slept so soundly and peacefully.

"Morning" Spirit greeted with gentle nicker, his jet, black forelock covering the side of his handsome face.

"How long have you been up?" I asked, with a soft smile tucking my lips.

"I'm used to rising with the sun." Spirit smirked with a playful wink. There it was again..his cocky and incredibly charming smirk, that somehow managed to make my heart soar.

I responded with a timid smile, still feeling completely overwhelmed with everything that was happening between the two of us. But I was liking it...I didn't want this feeling to ever go away. It was nothing I've ever known before.

Spirit's eyes were alight with gleam as he held my gaze for a second or two. "I wish I wasn't in this pen right now." He admitted, disappointment written all over his countenance.

"Meaning?" I decided to tease, my blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

"You know what I mean mare," Spirit smiled softly, as my chest pounded with the sudden touch of his gentle nuzzle. What was this feeling? And why couldn't this last forever?

As expected, the precious moment was interrupted between us, when a familiar sharp whistle reached my ears. Little Creek! He was calling for me. I quickly slipped out of my dream-like state. It was time to get back to reality! I had forgotten about my human. How did that happen? What are you doing to me, Spirit?

Turning promptly, I started to quickly trot towards him but Spirit's loud neigh stopped me.

"Rain!" He called, with his star-struck eyes. "Will I see you again?" He reared anxiously.

I couldn't retain a smile. "Of course, you will." I grinned brightly at the lovesick stallion and loped over to my human companion.

What was he doing to me? How could I become so distracted with Spirit that I even forgot my Little Creek? Nothing I've ever known had made me feel this way. Nothing.


	21. I'm Fallin' For You

**Chapter 21**

 **I'm Fallin' For You**

* * *

After the failed mission in mid July, Little Creek believed that the chief of the tribe would not charge him with any of the other important duties. And for a while, that seemed to be the case. However, that very morning, after I had spent the night with Spirit, Little Creek had called for me. And I was surprised and delighted to hear that we had a new assignment. Of course, my human was on cloud nine. But it wasn't a very dangerous mission like the first one. We were simply appointed to go out and scan the territory. According to some of the other brave warriors, they had spotted cavalry soldiers spying and snooping around our village. So Little Creek and I, together with Dawn and Singing Eagle, set out to have a look and make sure we weren't being watched by our enemies.

Now if this were a different day, I would've been on my best behavior by helping humans with investigation. After all, both Little Creek and I always strived to be just like our brave fathers. His father and my sire were the most courageous warriors of this tribe. They had fallen in battle only because they had saved everyone else, and sacrificed themselves for the younger and inexperienced warriors.

So you can imagine just how badly both of us wanted to make our fathers proud by following in their steps. We wanted to fight for our homeland, for our family and friends.

But today I wasn't feeling like myself. My thoughts were scattered. I was physically with Little Creek, scanning the traces of the cavalry men, but in mind, I was back with Spirit. I couldn't stop thinking about him after everything that happened between us.

I didn't exactly tell him how I felt yesterday. Sure, I hinted it a little...and unlike me, Spirit got it instantly. But I wanted to make everything clear to him and myself. What were these unfamiliar and yet beautiful feelings? Could it be _love_? If only I could open my heart to him more. I should have confessed my growing affection to him.

I began trotting, hoping that soon our little mission would come to an end and I would be allowed to see Spirit again. Noticing my change in pace, Little Creek eased me softly.

"Woah, girl...not so fast." He whispered, a little surprised at how distracted I seemed.

My ears perked forward, as we began descending down from a slight hill. Even though, I hadn't paid much of the attention to what we were doing or what was going on...I knew that there weren't any of the enemies around. At least, not anymore.

"Your mare isn't herself today." Singing Eagle remarked, proudly sitting on his best girl, Dawn. Little Creek shifted his weight a little more to the right side and gave me a small pet.

"No, she's always perfect." He replied, making my heart soar in happiness.

I smirked in pride, while Singing Eagle could no longer find an appropriate response.

There wasn't much talking afterwards between the two humans, and after coming to a small clearing, we stopped. Both Little Creek and Singing Eagle climbed down from me and Dawn, and they began observing the dirt shapes on the ground, which I assumed were footsteps. Dawn lowered her lovely neck to scent them.

If this were a different day, I'd follow Dawn's suit, but as mentioned before, I didn't care at the moment. I was too concentrated on a certain dun stallion that was making me feel all weak and dizzy. Ugh, if only we could end this inspection soon, and Little Creek would tie us up together. It was quite shocking, how suddenly boring everything seemed to appear to me if Spirit wasn't involved. This all together frightened and excited me. I mean, this wasn't me! Since when did I start thinking about silly things like that? I always loved spending time with Little Creek, no matter what it was. And yet today, I only wanted to be with Spirit. I snorted in displeasure, and decided to blame my shameful thoughts to the fact that I simply wanted to figure out what my feelings were. And how exactly was I supposed to figure it out if I remained far away from Spirit?

Dawn's soft and yet meaningful nicker snapped me back from my thoughts. "Rain, what's the matter with you? Wake up, you're in a daze."

I blinked in surprise, turning my head to face the chestnut mare. Then shaking my head, I denied it. "I'm fine. What do you mean?" Pretending to be clueless about the matter. But Dawn knew me too well to fall for my silly excuses.

"Oh come on!" She snorted with an eye-roll. "I've never seen you like this. You've been day-dreaming all morning." She pointed out, her nostrils dilating slightly.

I let my flaxen forelock shield my blue eyes, as I avoided looking at her. I smiled sheepishly and focused my attention on the two humans in front of us. Both Little Creek and Singing Eagle were observing the tracks on the muddy ground. Could it be of the cavalry men? Or the other tribesmen? It wasn't easy to tell, they weren't fresh...they looked old and shifty. I lowered my head to get a sniff. "It could be both." I mumbled to myself.

"Rain, don't run away from the subject." Dawn wasn't planning on giving up.

I sighed, rolling my eyes slightly. "What do you want to hear?" I lifted my head, staring at her.

"Are you in love?" She raised her brows and blurted, making me gasp in shock.

"What? No!" I scoffed, nervously shaking my head. "With who?"

"I'm in love...trust me, I know what it feels like." Dawn explained confidently. "The first time I saw Wind, I couldn't get him out of my head." As she said this, she pranced around with a girlish whinny.

"Well, I'm not you." I retorted defensively, swishing my tail in irritation.

Dawn stopped her cute display, and slowly moved closer to me. "It's him...isn't it? That...Spirit."

"Alright, now you're talking crazy." I concluded, completely overwhelmed and embarrassed.

Dawn shook her head, her expression changed from curious to amused. "Everyone...absolutely, every horse in this tribe could see how enchanted the wild mustang is with you. And it was only matter of time, till you started to feel that way." A sly smile appeared on her muzzle as she winked at me playfully. "There's nothing wrong with that, Rain."

I stared at her quietly, unable to admit or deny anything anymore. Before this uncomfortable and awkward silence could continue, our riders were done with their investigation and jumped back on us, ready to return to the camp.

"Alright, things seem to be harmless and safe for now." Singing Eagle told Little Creek, as my owner agreed in a low voice and asked me to lope towards the direction of our village. I gladly complied, relieved that I wasn't gonna answer any of the Dawn's curiosity-filled questions. How could I answer her, when I myself didn't understand these feelings yet? My heart jumped, as I realized that I was going to see Spirit soon.

* * *

"Remember to come back before the sun sets in." Little Creek softly instructed me, leading me towards the corral where Spirit was usually confined in. A loud neigh of excitement came from the stallion as he eagerly and happily waited for our - or to be exact, _my_ arrival. He kept pacing this way and that very anxiously.

Little Creek grinned brightly at that and opened the gate of the pen. I couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed and shy. Slowly I stepped in, following my owner's lead. Once inside, Spirit held my gaze, as our eyes met for the first time since the last night's events. I looked at him timidly and a small smile appeared on his countenance. I stood next to him, waiting for Little Creek to tie us together.

"Hey," he greeted warmly, his eyes focusing only on me with the most tender expression.

My heart skipped a beat, his brown pools were gazing at me so sweetly...you could just get lost in them. What was this new feeling?

"Hi." I responded with a quiet nicker and managed to rip my eyes from him. Still feeling shy and kind of uneasy, I lowered my head in a reserved manner. This was so new, so surprising. Spirit smiled at that, while Little Creek watched us closely, raising his brows in curiosity. He could feel something changing in both of us. Our interaction was not usual. We were both acting different than before.

Hesitantly, my human released us from the round pen, and continued staring and studying our body language. Definitely, something was up and he could tell. Anyone could.

Unlike me, Spirit didn't seem to dwell on what the two-legged was thinking about...he couldn't care less. He was just really excited that we were finally spending some time together. Alone...and undisturbed. With a playful wink, Spirit pushed his legs free and began galloping away, I followed after him, literally feeling his excitement.

* * *

On we ran, galloping forward, our legs matching stride for stride. Joyously the wind ripped at our manes, egging us onward with gut-wrenching speed.

He was a fast one. There wasn't any doubts about that.

Spirit snuck a playful glance at me, and I couldn't help but smile brightly at him. I felt like I was flying. We ran as if there was no tomorrow!

Just as we were about to reach a small hill, the stallion twisted and came to a halt, eyeing me softly. Looking over his golden shoulder, he let out a high-pitched whinny of contentment. I giggled watching him. "That was fun!"

"Sure was!" Spirit agreed, his brown eyes darting from me to the meadows in the distance.

Silence fell on us, as we listened to the calm blows of the breeze and swaying of the trees close-by.

"What else would you like to do?" I spoke up, somewhat shyly. Like it or not, things had changed between us. I couldn't explain the things that I was feeling when I was in the presence of this handsome, stallion.

Spirit seemed frozen for a while, as he stared at me with his deep, penetrating gaze.

"Spirit?" I asked lowly, dipping my head a little. "Are you listening?"

He quickly snapped back from his thoughts and nodded. "I'm listening."

I raised my eyebrows. "Well? Where do you want to go now? What do you want to do next?"

Catching my blue eyes, a smile crept on the corners of his muzzle. "I'd go anywhere with you." He admitted, gently nearing me closer.

It was like I had forgotten to breathe in that moment.

Averting my gaze, I turned to the sun, it's rays kissing my painted body, lighting it with a brilliant glow. The fire was deep within my heart - and I knew it was time to share my favorite place with this stallion.

"I'd like to show you something." I said quietly, almost in a whisper and faced Spirit again.

His wise eyes grew soft and alight, and he flicked his attentive ears forward. With that, I calmly led the way towards my special place - the apple trees.

As we approached the area, Spirit seemed to recognize it from earlier. "Is that the place you said was 'nothing big'?" He smirked teasingly.

I playfully rolled my eyes, as we crunched through the beautiful, and colorful Autumn leaves that had fallen from the trees. The sun was shining brightly, highlighting the yellows, reds, oranges and greens of a fine Fall afternoon.

Once we approached the big apple tree, I slowly turned back to Spirit, who hesitated in his steps. His eyes observed the new setting in awe, he kept admiring his surroundings with a small sigh. It truly was a wonderful place. The big tree usually shield me from the Summer's heat. The leaves were still very much green, the grass over here was also very long and lush. As if it was late Spring and not Autumn. Some of the apples fell to the ground as the gentle wind swayed the branches.

"This place is very special to me. I always come here to seek out peace and solitude." I confessed quietly, taking a deep breath, the sweet scents of the season tickling my nose.

Spirit fixed his deep gaze on me once more. "It is beautiful...almost as beautiful as a certain mare I know." He finished softly.

I couldn't help but giggle at that statement and blush at the same time. He was something else. He lit me up and I felt like a whole new light shone through me.

"No, she's nothing special." I brushed away his compliment, remembering my earlier coldness towards him. "Nothing compared to the fiery and spirited stallion I know."

The yellow rays of sunshine illuminated Spirit in glitter and gold, I couldn't stop staring at how handsome he looked.

The stallion seemed to be slightly dumbstruck at my heartfelt statement. He stopped mid-step, setting down his fore hoof exactly where he had lifted it. Tossing his black forelock from his face, Spirit moved closer to me, his eyes possessed with a heated glow.

"Rain," he muttered breathlessly, I could hear his heart thumping heavily against his chest. "Never in my life, as long as I lived, has a mare ever entranced me so. You..." He sighed heavily, looking away. "...set my soul on fire."

Completely overwhelmed, my own heart began to soar like no other. I couldn't lock eyes with him, afraid that I'd completely lose it. What was this feeling? Shying away from him yet again, I lowered my neck, offering Spirit to graze in the lush grass. Silence fell over us, as we quietly nibbed on the greenery. Oh why, couldn't I have the courage to tell him how I felt?

We remained quiet for a while... it was surprising how comfortable I felt in his presence. It was as if we could read one another's inner emotions. I knew how much Spirit loved me, but it seemed like he didn't want to push it and he wanted me to figure what I wanted on my own. This stage that I was in, was ever too familiar to the stallion. Before his confession, he had been struggling with his feelings as well. Now it seemed like, he had it sorted out...it was my turn.

My long, blonde mane flowed softly in the gentle breeze as I lifted my head to gaze longingly at a delicious looking red apple just out of my reach. It was way far up on the tree, I wouldn't be able to get it in million years. Maybe...if the heavy wind threw it down? Forget it. Brushing off the want, I lowered my head to graze again. But this didn't go unnoticed by the attentive stallion. Instantly, Spirit leaped up, jumping highly and snatched it out of the tree. He proudly danced around with the apple in his mouth, shaking his neck in satisfaction at me.

Rolling my eyes, I mumbled to myself. "Show off." I ducked my head once more, ignoring his teasing display. Spirit however, gently and softly lowered his neck to mine, offering the apple with a soft nicker. I instantly looked up, meeting his warm gaze. He had snatched it for me! Ugh, I never failed to show my cluelessness!

I gratefully took the apple from him, my eyes flashing and my heart swelling. Leaning forward, I offered to share and we both took a bite from it. His muzzle gently brushed against mine, as a new found tension seemed to fill me. And that's when I finally realized...I had fallen in love with him.


	22. You Get My Senses Running Wild

**Chapter 22**

 **You Get My Senses Running Wild**

* * *

"I'm going round in circles, thinkin' bout you and me." Spirit began softly after an interval. His deep brown eyes danced in the sunlight, his ears flicking back and forth as he attempted to read my body language. My realization...of being in love with him, had gotten me completely speechless and surprised. For a split second, I was in an astonished daze. So when he finally broke the silence, I timidly looked up, watching his handsomely fierce expressions, waiting for him to continue.

"I'd never thought I'd be here...in this completely different, strange place. And yet here I am, in the presence of the prettiest mare I've ever seen. So much has changed for me...but I wouldn't have it any other way. This feels so right, so perfect. You complete me." Spirit confessed, pouring out his soul as he spoke. I could hear his heart beating faster.

I gazed at his beautiful eyes, unable to rip my focus from him. It was as if nothing else mattered in that moment. It was just me and him...while everything else was blanked out.

"Let our actions speak louder than words." I whispered, my tone sounded calm and gentle, but I was flushed a red hot under my fur. And in that second, I was very glad that I had the pelt to cover the blushing inside. I began to slowly turn away from Spirit, gracefully moving towards a trail that led to another stunning place in the territory. The gentle rays of the sun beat upon my back, and I sighed as I felt its warmness. I paused for a moment, struck with an idea. Seductively fluttering my eyelashes, I turned back to the stallion.

"Have you ever swam in autumn sun before?" I met Spirit's gaze, my flaxen mane tipping over my neck.

The dun stallion jerked his nose into his chest with a swift confusion. "Well...no, as far as I can remember...I'd never actually thought of swimming around this time of the year." he replied, gently cocking his head as the wind rushed to his face. He quickly came up to my side and we set off, he was matching my stride step for step with his own.

"Why, have you?" He inquired in curiosity.

"Mmmm hmmm" I mumbled, not giving much away. He could experience the beauty himself soon enough.

We walked back along the track that led to the woods, I recognized all the trees and where they were planted in the earth, all the scents and marks of the small forest. It was such a calm and lovely day for a wooded stroll. The colorful leaves were lying on the green grass as if it were huge blanket. The willow trees were still intact despite the approach of autumn, shielding us from the glowing sun like a veil. There in the center was small crystal river. Shadows of the lush, forest canopy danced across the rocky cove, and sent silhouettes dancing across the still, glass-like water.

Spirit sighed, as he observed the mystical beauty around him. The place almost looked unreal...I myself had forgotten how stunningly perfect it was. I stopped for a moment, taking in the beauty around me, as the gentle breeze of the wind swayed my long mane and tail.

Shifting my sapphire eyes back to Spirit's deep brown ones, our gaze met. Mischief was evident on my countenance, as a smile crept on my muzzle. Spirit raised his brows questionably at me, trying to understand my motives. Without a second thought, I turned from him and began walking towards the stream. The stallion slowly trailed after me, going up a slight hill, I quickened my pace to the clear water.

The autumn air had made the river slightly colder, but it was all worth it. Once emerging into the crystal clear water, the dragon-flies flew up, sending all of the sun's golden shades dancing around us. The colorful trees surrounding the beautiful stream shadowed us in soft tones of lavender, oranges and greens.

We slowly began to paddle around, swimming in circles, moving deeper and deeper in the crystal water. I held my tail so it flowed behind me like a blonde train of silk, while Spirit looked so other worldly and so handsome. He moved gracefully and athletically, his masculine form illuminated by the glow. We followed this slow dance, round and round we went, as the beautiful golden gleam of the sun, lit up everything around us by reflecting in the glassy water. The colorful petals floated in the river, some of them gently brushing our glistened bodies. Throughout this, both Spirit and I had our gaze fixed on each other, our long manes now plastered to our shoulders and crest. The droplets of the water rolling down from our forelocks. Moving closer to one another, we stopped swimming. My withers started a shiver that ran down my frame, rippling the water beneath me. And it wasn't because of the slightly chilled river.

Arching his regal neck, the stallion moved towards me, his eyes sparkling with deep attraction. His long raven mane waved as he came within a breath of my velvet muzzle. Smiling brilliantly at one another, we swam back to the shallow end, feeling with our hooves the rocky ground underneath the water. We stopped, standing very still in the lovely stream, our eyes still refusing to leave each other's gaze. Once more, Spirit took the initiative, as he reached out and nuzzled me and I brushed his muzzle with my own, staring deep in his eyes. Pressing our foreheads to one another, I gently whispered.

"I love you." It felt so good to finally say it.

Spirit's eyes widened at that, he wasn't expecting me to confess my feelings so quickly. But I just couldn't hold back anymore. I wanted to be near him always. I wanted him in my life. If only these minutes could last forever. No one had made me feel this way before, I thought my heart would jump right out of my chest. His taken aback expression quickly changed, a lovestruck smile replacing it.

"And I love you more than anyone in this world." He murmured back, gently caressing my neck with his own, sending tingles up and down my body. It was beginning to be quite chilly, and yet our heat warmed one another.

"Don't ever leave me." I begged, sounding altogether like a little filly. I had found him at last, and the thought of never being with him somehow frightened me. He was still a wild stallion, aching for his freedom, but I wanted him to stay here in the village with me and Little Creek.

"Never." Spirit assured me gently, brushing my cheek with his. "We belong together." He stated firmly, making my heart soar in happiness. I nuzzled him sweetly, as we slowly started walking out of the streaming river, heading back to the forest.

The stallion stopped once more, I looked back at him with a curious smile. "Miss the water already?" I sassed, teasing glare evident on my eyes.

Spirit playfully grabbed my forelock, the swish of his powerful kicks mixing with my stroke. He looked at me longingly, his eyes half-closed with emotion. "Follow me," he whispered. "My flaxen beauty." He slowly headed for the meadows, looking over his shoulder to see if I'd follow.

I let out a girlish giggle, and my cheeks began to burn as I blushed. Thank goodness for the fur, or else I would have been a bright crimson. I started walking to him, my gaze turning skywards, towards the glittering light. I had never experienced anything like this afternoon -true, there had been a lot of swims, but no stallion. Spirit was here, and I knew instantly that was the difference.

I cocked my head gently, the blonde, wet mane dripping over my face. Where was he going? And what was he going to show me? This was the first time Spirit led the way during our get-togethers. I curiously began to glide towards him, swishing my long tail behind me.

Spirit paused, as the droplets of water dripped from his legs, and turned to face me. "Rain," he nickered softly, as I stopped beside him. Gently he blew into my nostrils, smiling tenderly as the afternoon sun glinted brilliantly off his eyes. He flicked his ears backwards, pulling away with an apologetic glance. "I'm afraid," he admitted in a whisper, his eyes filled with guilt.

I was really shocked! Spirit? Afraid? Never! He was so brave, so strong...

I frowned slightly, raising my eyebrows curiously. "What Spirit? What are you afraid of?" I nickered softly, hoping he would let me know of what he feared. Still kind of wet from the previous swimming, my legs quivered with the gentle breeze, and my ears flicked forward in curiosity towards the mustang.

Spirit's jaw set firmly in a grimace, he averted his gaze and remained quiet for a considerable amount of time. I waited patiently, knowing he'd come around sooner or later. "I'm afraid of what I feel for you," he admitted at last with a guilt. "Instinct is sending me in so many directions... and you get my senses running wild." He paused, huffing in frustration. "No, this is not acceptable. We shouldn't be moving this fast and you're far too young." He snorted and shook his head, almost as if talking to himself.

I became quite concerned with Spirit's guilty tone, as I wondered what had set him off with a worried face. My own expressions became very nonchalant. Blinking slowly, I tried to find with my blue eyes what was going on in the stallion's mind. "What do you mean?" I asked softly. "I'm not sure what you're afraid of, but whatever it is, don't be." I reassured with a gentle tone. With a slight laugh, I nuzzled his neck, his soft fur sweeping over my muzzle.

"Whatever is on your mind - just let me know." I chimed, my head tipping to one side slightly.

Spirit let forth a deep sigh, a small smile appearing on his muzzle, hugging his face around me. "Never mind me." He said quietly, gazing into my eyes again. "Everything has its own time. It just...isn't this day."

My own body tensed up with a strange feeling, but I didn't know how to get rid of it. Spirit nudged me further, as he continued to walk forward, trying to push some of his emotions from his mind. I could see and detect it. Noticing how Spirit quickly tucked his tail flat against his quarters, with uncertainty, shame and guilt...I finally realized what he was trying to hide.

Smiling softly in understanding, I took delicate steps to near him and rested my cheek on his. Sweetly and gently, I whispered. "I don't hold judgement on you."

Spirit still shook his head, determined to put an end to all this. "It's still not right."

"It's natural." I corrected simply, gazing deeply into his eyes. It was so cute, how ashamed he felt of something he had absolutely no control of.

"You're so perfect." He breathed, brushing his muzzle on mine. "But I can't..." he pulled away from me once more, hanging his head low in shame.

"Spirit, it's okay." I assured him with a small smile. "You can tell me anything." I searched his eyes with my own, hoping to make his self- reproach go away.

He met my gaze with a beam, clearly touched at my eagerness to comfort him. "Oh Rain," he murmured quietly caressing my neck, "don't you worry about me, pretty mare." He persuaded with a slight grin. "It's just...being a stallion comes with its pros and cons."

"I only see pros." I said breathlessly, easing his unwanted frustration with my softness.

I myself was so touched at how hard he tried to be gentlemanly despite all the wild things he was feeling. So unlike Great Conquest, who demanded my love and physical attractions in blunt and brutal manner. Even though, in the end, he regretted it. Spirit was still so much more different than he..this whole thing was different. I loved him. I trusted him.

I wasn't experienced at all. And I knew that Spirit could tell that, it wasn't hard to notice how new and surprising all this was to me. Maybe that's why he felt so guilty?

"I don't want to hurt you." He stated quietly, confirming my thoughts. "You are far too young for such advances and-"

"Just because I've never done it, doesn't mean I'm too young." I responded firmly, wanting him to see that I was not set on refusing him.

Spirit paused, his eyes never leaving mine, slowly he rested his cheek against mine, sighing with a breathless motion. I relaxed, closing my eyes and taking his distinct scent, as it danced around my flapping nostrils. Struck with sudden curiosity, I stared back at him. "Have you ever...you know?..."

He nodded with a gentle smile. "A couple of times. Only because it was expected of me as a band stallion."

There was silence, as I began to realize that wild herd dynamics were completely different from what I knew. I started to feel glad that I wasn't part of the wild mustang band. It seemed like I had more freedom here and less expectations. Spirit observed me attentively before speaking up. "I want you to know, that what I'm feeling right now is...so much stronger and powerful than I ever felt for any other mare." He explained sweetly, making my heart flatter even faster than before. "I love you so much and therefore, I refuse to pressure you into anything you don't want to do. As tempting your beauty is, I shall prevail against my improper urges."

I can't lie. I was nervous, very unsure and inexperienced. I didn't know what to expect and yet...I only needed to take one deep stare into his brown eyes to see the trust I had put in him. The only one who had my full utmost trust all my life had been Little Creek, my human buddy. But now this stallion galloped into my heart so unexpectedly and yet so effectively. And somehow, he had earned my trust. He wanted me...and _I_ wanted him.

Turning to him, I pierced his stare with my vivid blue eyes. Then with a girlish wink, nodded gently. With a nervous thump of the heart, I swallowed the lump in my throat, gently flicking my tail. "Don't hold yourself back." I leaned forward, nuzzling him affectionately.

Spirit hugged me, reassured by my kind, gentle tone. His deep brown eyes searched my face, and for a long moment he held my glance, breathing, waiting.

"Are you absolutely sure this is what you want?" He nickered lovingly, wanting to be entirely sure of my readiness.

My eyes softened as I heard his final words on the matter, and I gave a gentle nod of approval. "I have never been more sure in my life." I softly replied, my heart began to flutter again, and I tried to calm myself of its jumpy motions.

We slowly made our way back to the apple trees again, and Spirit tried his best to hide his anticipation. _Oh stallions!_

And as special the whole day had been with him...by far this experience was the most special one. I had trusted him more than anyone else in my life. This had surpassed the trust I had for my Little Creek...I had shared everything with this stallion. Absolutely everything. I was no longer a filly, listening to my human friend's gentle guidance. But rather a grown mare, making my own decision on this rather important matter. I often heard how selfish the stallions were during mating, thinking about their own pleasures...Spirit however, like always, had proven his love with gentleness, caution and softness. Trying his utmost best to make my very first experience feel as comfortable as possible. We both knew that this was the moment we'd cherish forever. We had connected, body and soul, we had become one.

It's safe to say that I had completely forgotten Little Creek's request about returning to him before sunset. And I didn't regret it at all.


	23. Don't Worry About A Thing

**Chapter 23**

 **Don't Worry About A Thing**

* * *

Spirit fell to his stomach, grunting with effort as the earth crashed into his underbelly. He nickered softly to me to come near him, stretching his long neck upon the grass to rest his weary head. Although few moments before we had completed one another, the stallion's heart still seemed to flutter with ache if I weren't by his side...even though, we were mere paces apart, not to mention the mutually tied rope.

I couldn't help but smile at him. It made me feel so warm inside to have a stallion care so much for me. He always proved his sweetness and gentleness when it came to me. The activity that occurred few minutes ago, was no exception. I've never felt so comfortable and content in my life. So immediately, I accepted his invitation to lay beside him.

I moved towards him, got my footing and casually walked parallel to the Mustang. As softly as my mane wrapped the breeze, I slid my form down close to the stallion. My paint pelt brushed his gleaming body and my leg assembled a comfortable position, as I neared myself to sleep.

"Tired, my pretty one?" Spirit whispered, his head closely nestled by my cheek. He was so warm, I sighed as his whole body was a heat source for me. The evening couldn't have been more perfect, the sun was almost gone, the stars would come out soon along with the silver moon.

"Just a little." I murmured softly, snuggling more closer to him, feeling safe and protected. "How about you? Your job was the hardest." I winked, mischievous little smile appearing on my face. Even though I was teasing, it was true. I had heard and seen many times how crazed and over-excited the stallions got during mating, most of them forgot simple things like 'manners' really quickly. (Great Conquest was a living example of that) It wasn't easy to take it so slow and be this gentle...and yet Spirit made my first experience the most unforgettable one.

The stallion chuckled, with drooping lids he rested his neck around mine, taking in the scent. "Let's just say I'm a little worn out." He admitted quietly, his breathing quickly becoming deep and steady. "I hope I didn't hurt you." He cuddled his strong golden neck against mine, and I soaked up the warmness that he emitted.

"Not even for a second." I assured, keeping my voice dreamy and relaxed. I loved how sweet he was. I swiveled my nose around to his, my velvety muzzle rubbing his. Absorbing his warm breath, I let out a soft sigh and closed my blue eyes, sinking in a comfortable slumber. With Spirit, the strongest and sweetest stallion lying by my side, I wasn't afraid of anything.

* * *

The night was silent, still, peaceful and so wonderful. Nothing seemed to faze me as I slept soundly next to equally tranquil Spirit. That was until, I suddenly awoke with one thing in my mind.

Little Creek!

I had forgotten all about my human! How long was I here? His instruction about returning before sunset had utterly escaped me. He didn't even come to my mind till now. With panicked thoughts, I flew up from the ground, accidentally jerking Spirit's neck with the rope in the process. "Oh no! Oh no!" I neighed desperately, and began pacing back and forth anxiously.

Despite the rude interruption of our peaceful moment, the stallion leaped to his feet when he noticed how hysterical I was. Looking around, Spirit did what every responsible and protective stallion does when his mate or a herd member is freaking out. He scanned the area to see if we were being threatened by any of the vicious predators. Once sure that no one was in sight and we were both safe, he stared back at me surprised. "Rain? What's wrong? Are you alright?"

"Oh, this is bad...this is so bad!" I continued fretting, whinning anxiously and pawing the ground with my forehoof. I began trotting in tiny circles, snorting and neighing desperately.

Obviously, my distressed behavior worried Spirit so much that he firmly grabbed my mane, pulling me towards him, hoping I'd snap out of it. "What's going on?" He questioned loudly, his deep eyes searching mine.

"Little Creek! I forgot my human!" I cried out and turning quickly, began cantering towards the direction of the village. The mutual rope enabled Spirit to follow after me no matter what, even if he was confused and probably had million questions for me.

However, only one thing was racing through my mind in that moment. How could I neglect my owner like this? My friend and my companion! He must've been sick with worry when I didn't show up on time. I had acted so foolishly. Oh, Spirit...you will be the end of me!

I pushed my legs harder and harder, increasing the speed. The wild Mustang easily caught up to me and now we were both running side by side. "Rain, slow down. Calm yourself for a second." He nickered, trying to ease my tense spirit.

"I'm so stupid." I mumbled under my breath, not slowing for a second as I made my way back to the camp. Realizing that I was utterly distracted by my racing thoughts and wouldn't pay attention to him, Spirit decided to use drastic measures. He yanked the rope backwards, causing me to slide back and crush into him, freezing me in my tracks. Once I came to a sudden and unexpected stop, the stallion placed himself in front of me, as I glared at him in anger.

"Are you insane?!" I demanded in outrage. Seriously, there was no time for his silly games...my Little Creek was waiting for us! "Move out of the way!" I snorted, eyes narrowed.

"I won't, till you calm down." Spirit answered confidently, slight smirk animating his muzzle.

I rolled my blue eyes, pawing the ground in displeasure, and attempted to pass him when he cut me off. "Don't think about it." The stallion warned, cocky smile appeared on his countenance. Obviously, he was enjoying teasing me a little too much.

"You don't get it, do you?" I exclaimed in disbelief. "We're both in trouble!"

Spirit seemed a little taken aback with my last sentence. He raised his brows questionably, tossing back his thick forelock from his face.

"I was clearly instructed by my human to return before sunset and yet I've spent the whole evening with you! Look at the sky- it's dark! Sun's down, stars are out! He's worried sick. My poor Little Creek!" I practically screamed in panic, dancing around in the same spot out of anxiety. "I've never disobeyed him until you came along!" I neighed accusingly, desperate to find someone else to blame.

Spirit stared at me in shock, his expressive eyes never leaving me. He watched my tantrum without saying anything. He just let me vent my frustrations and once I was all exhausted, from pacing and whinning, he nickered softly. "All done?"

I silently fumed, glaring at him, shooting daggers with my blue eyes. Ugh, this foolish stud was wasting our time. We would've returned to Little Creek by now. In my mind, I thoroughly believed I looked threatening and was hoping Spirit would move out of the way, if I glared at him long enough.

To my disappointment, Spirit found my 'dangerous' expressions and 'death-stare' way too adorable. He chuckled warmly, his deep brown eyes, tenderly lighting up. Moving closer to me, he brushed his cheek against mine. "My beautiful, stubborn little mare..." He whispered sweetly, immediately melting me. "Everything's gonna be just fine. No need to worry about a thing." He comforted, touching my nose with his, breathing into my nostrils. And just like that, all my daunting and panicky thoughts vanished and were replaced by nothing but trust. I relaxed, sighing softly and nuzzling Spirit back.

"You're right. I'm sorry." I nickered quietly, feeling ashamed of my earlier overreaction.

Spirit couldn't help but grin at me. "It's alright, my love."

I caught his fiery eyes and smiled at him. He made me feel at ease, with him I felt invincible and so... _free._

"Oh, Spirit...what will Little Creek think if he finds out about us?" In all seriousness, I didn't think of that. How would my human react upon realizing that Spirit and I were so close? Would he approve at all?

"I'm sure he'll be happy." Confidence and pure certainty echoed in the Mustang's voice. "I might not know your two-legged that well, but one thing I do know about him is that he wanted us together from day one." Mischievous smile danced on Spirit's lips as he winked at me.

I giggled at his statement and buried my face in his strong neck. "I do hope you're right." I murmured softly, as Spirit embraced me tightly.

Just then, we both scented and heard other horses galloping in our direction and they happened to have riders on them. Breaking off our tender moment, I looked ahead only to recognize Little Creek riding towards us with a relieved smile.


	24. The Stallion & His Mare

**Chapter 24**

 **The Stallion & His Mare**

* * *

Well, turns out I had overreacted a big time.

Even though, Little Creek was kind of worried about our late arrival, he didn't seem upset nor angry. After he and his human friends rode up to where Spirit and I stood, all of us together jogged all the way back to the camp without a fuss. It seemed like my boy and his human friends didn't think much of what had happened. The horses however, were a completely different case. Wind, Dawn, Blossom and Blaze had been the ones who'd galloped towards us with their humans on their backs. On this occasion, my Little Creek had been mounted on the gentle stallion, Wind. And even though, everything was subtle and calm, I couldn't help but notice the knowing glances passing between the two stallions and the two mares. They had sly and mischievous expressions throughout the whole ride. Blaze and Wind nickered proudly at Spirit couple of times, while the mares giggled.

Ugh, it was so annoying! I tried to avoid eye contact with them and since the humans were guiding us, it was easy to ignore the horses.

Through this exchange, I couldn't help but wonder what _my stallion_ was thinking about. Spirit at first was quite overwhelmed when the humans surrounded us with relieved exclamations and sighs, but then he eased up and mostly had a stoic and unmoved exterior.

"It's a good thing he didn't run your mare all the way back to his wild homeland." One of the two-leggeds commented to Little Creek, motioning his head to Spirit, who was already safely back in his pen.

"Rain would never leave me." My boy remarked, his trustful eyes never shifting from me even for a second. He kept brushing my long mane with delicate movements.

"But he could've, if he wanted to- look at the muscles on that stallion." Joined Long Knife, his sharp voice piercing my ears. I snorted, and I could detect Spirit pinning his ears at him from his corral.

Little Creek tensed a little, remembering the time the Mustang almost murdered his foolish friend, who had dared to raise a whip on him. "He has a good heart." My owner said softly, his gaze focusing on Spirit now. "He wouldn't forcibly drag my girl to his untamed land."

"You seem awfully sure about that." Long Knife responded in surprise, he was still seeing Spirit as a crazy, aggressive and dangerous stud.

"I am sure. Just because he is a little wild, doesn't mean he has an evil heart. In fact, he has a kind and a noble spirit" Little Creek spoke up, moving closer to the fence, observing the stallion with his attentive gaze. "He admires my mare. I don't think he'll ever hurt her."

That's why I adored Little Creek. He could read our kind so well...it was mind blowing.

Spirit looked up, his brown pools meeting my owner's deep stare. I noticed how the stallion's handsome features softened at my human for once. It was like he was beginning to appreciate Little Creek's honestly and generous soul. Slowly, Spirit dipped his head in agreement, letting out a soft nicker. His warm eyes found me and he smiled as he bid me goodnight.

I returned the nicker and followed after Little Creek who was grinning from head to toe. "It seems like you two have become good friends." My boy remarked as we made our way to the open fields.

 _Yeah right._..'friends'. If only you knew Little Creek... if only you knew.

* * *

The next day was considerably cloudy - exact opposite of the previous, gorgeously sun-filled day that Spirit and I had shared together. It had been couple of weeks since Summer gave way to Fall and the humans were slowly getting ready for the arrival of Winter.

The celebrated Harvest festival was today. The preparations had started from the early morning. Our human friends were gathering some of the crops they had harvested, pumpkins, potatoes and cabbage. The women prepared and cooked the buffalo that the men hunted. Underground storage caches were filled with dried meat and fruit, and large quantities of firewood were stocked.

Summer had been really dry and not as bountiful for us as before. The tribe had been low on supplies and hunting had been quite difficult for our two-legged friends. However, despite these challenges, it seemed like we had finally pulled through and looked ready for the cold days of Winter. This excellent outcome was a positive reinforcement for the entire tribe, including myself, to continue working hard in keeping our homeland safe and sound.

I was happy this afternoon, and completely reassured...we were going to be fine after all. I smiled, perking my ears towards my boy, who was busy chopping wood for the campfire. But that wasn't the only reason why I was so happy. A certain stunning stallion stood next to me, curiously observing the activities around him. Oh, Spirit...he made my heart flatter like no other.

Catching his warm gaze, a small smile crept on the corners of my muzzle. We had spent most of the day studying the bustling camp. Spirit kept asking me questions about the tribe's strange ways, what we did during season's changes, and I explained everything in detail to him.

Once his curiosity seemed satisfied, the stallion playfully reached forward, nibbling at my withers. "Spirit!" I gasped surprised. "What are you doing? They'll see us." I blushed, feeling heat rising to my cheeks. I quickly looked around, hoping none of the horses or the humans at that, had noticed his extra friendly gesture.

The Mustang chuckled at my reaction. "Oh come on, Rain. Who are we hiding from?" He asked with a teasing glare. His extremely beautiful, shiny coat lighting up otherwise, a very dull and gloomy Autumn weather.

"We're not hiding...we're just keeping this between us." I corrected in a whisper, my crystal eyes shifting from here to there, frantically looking to see if anyone was watching.

"But I don't want to keep this between us." The stallion let out a loud whiny. "I want everyone to know that you're mine." Before I could protest, with one swift motion, he cradled my head with his own, softly brushing his cheek against mine.

"Not here." I insisted, moving away from his touch, nickering cautiously and tilted my head to where Little Creek was chopping and gathering firewood.

Spirit sighed, slightly rolling his eyes, he wasn't too pleased with my skittish behavior. "Alright then," He gave in with a deep breath. "let's go somewhere else." He suggested, desperate to have some alone time with me.

I sheepishly looked sideways, as the Lakota camp continued to bustle with activity. It was quite busy and chattery, making it hard for both Spirit and I to enjoy each other's company. But I didn't want to disappear from my owner's sight. I knew he was keeping a watchful eye on us, despite his chores. He would certainly realize something was up if we dared to run off somewhere.

"I don't know." I replied quietly, hesitating in my steps. Feeling a little self conscious...what if everyone was staring at me? Judging me even?

Obviously too tired to argue with me, Spirit decided to take matters in his own hooves. Unlike me, he wasn't intimated or ashamed. Why would he? He was free to act however he'd like and he was free to love whoever he wanted. And woe to those, who had anything against it. With a confident stride, he snapped into a gallop and we began running towards the rolling hills, away from the eyes of curious humans and horses. If it weren't for this mutual rope, I would've stayed behind. But now?... I simply had no other choice and so I followed. Partly worried at what might be thought of us and partly loving the fact that he took me away from the camp for a while.

Once sure that we were alone and had our privacy, Spirit stopped, pulling me closer to him and nuzzling me gently. "See? Alone at last." He nickered softly, sending electric tingles up my body.

"It is nice." I remarked, pressing my forehead against his and breathing into his nostrils. It was really quiet and so peaceful now. He made me feel really special. It was like I didn't want to be with anyone else anymore. Just him...only him.

Well except for Little Creek, of course. Now that human boy occupied most of my heart, but Spirit was quickly gaining favor as well. He was winning me over and already abided half of my heart.

"Rain, my love..." Spirit whispered gently, caressing my neck. "Don't be ashamed of us." His deep, brown eyes tenderly settled on me and I couldn't help but embrace him again.

"I won't." I promised, gazing warmly at him as the wind stirred our forelocks across our eyes.

Squealing with happiness, Spirit leapt up and down, trotting around in a perfect circle, slightly tangling up the rope that hang on our necks. Lifting his legs straight and high, he piaffed as his long, dark tail, swung like a banner to and fro with his dance.

He really was putting on a show - his limbs working in unison and his strong muscular form made my stare burn into him. His display was so amazing to watch... No, _he_ was so amazing to watch.

"Studs..." I smirked cheekily, my gaze intensified. "..all about impressing fillies."

"Aren't you impressed?" Spirit inquired, stopping in his tracks, his eyebrows raised playfully.

"Oh, should I be?" I giggled, clearly teasing.

The stallion half smiled, the breeze lifted his thick mane as he stood before me, making him look like one of those famous, and breathtaking Andalusians that I had often heard about. He was straight out of a dream...better than a dream.

"Very much so." I decided to give him a truthful answer, my head stuck out slightly on the last word, my flaxen mane fell like a curtain along my crest.

Spirit's lips turned upwards in a handsome smile as he puffed out his muscular chest. He observed me with a passion-filled gaze. "You're so beautiful." He said, making my heart throb once more.

Before I could respond, friendly nickers and neighs from the other horses reached my ears. Wind, Dawn, Blaze, Blossom and couple of others were making their way towards us. Around this time of the hour, when they weren't needed, the humans released all of their horses to graze and have their freedom.

"Oh great." I muttered a bit nervously, once realizing that I had forgotten about that detail.

"Nothing to worry about." Spirit assured me confidently and together we trotted up to them, meeting them half way in the fields.

The two stallions greeted Spirit politely, both Wind and Blaze took to him quickly and admired his courage. There was something about Spirit that struck everyone, not just me. I really liked that none of them were hostile towards the Mustang.

Even though, our interactions were friendly and tranquil, I couldn't help but notice how proudly Spirit trotted among the horses as I followed his lead. Obviously, he was showing me off to everyone especially the stallions, subtly declaring that I was taken and they needed to back off. I was his now!

"So are you two an item?" Wind, the stallion with a blue circle around his eye started, as the mares in the background nickered curiously.

I blushed, timidly averting my gaze, knowing that most of them already knew just how _together_ we were.

Used to being a leader and always taking charge, Spirit didn't hesitate to take it upon himself to respond. "Rain and I have grown close, yes." He said softly, his loving eyes searching for mine.

"That's so exciting!" Squealed Dawn, followed by neighs of approval from the other mares.

"I'm just curious, stallion," began Blaze with a wary countenance. "How did you win her from Great Conquest?" His brows half raised.

And just like that, my shyness was swiftly replaced by annoyance. Here we go again...the 'stud talk'. Fighting, winning, challenging...ugh. As if I was a piece of property. In full honesty, it was a harmless question. After all, most of the horses here had witnessed the two fight before. So they were naturally curious about it. But what bothered me was that somehow everyone here believed that I was rightfully Great Conquest's mare in the beginning. And that wasn't true at all. I was never 'his' to begin with. We were just friends! I snorted in displeasure while Spirit tensed at the question. He too thought the exact same thing. _When was Rain Great Conquest's mare?_

"He didn't have to!" Came a sharp neigh from across the field. Jerking our heads, we were met by the grey war stallion himself.

I quieted as I found his honey-colored eyes. He didn't look aggressive or threatening however, neither was he welcoming and friendly like the rest of the horses. Proudly he came forward, ears slightly pinned back at Spirit.

The Mustang observed him with silent and stoic glare . Although initially calm, I knew that he wouldn't stop himself from charging at him if the situation arose to that.

"Isn't it right, Rain?" He asked, taking small steps towards me. "I don't think our fight was necessary considering the fact that your heart already belonged to him. What good would it do?" Great Conquest declared, scanning everyone around him. I could hear the surprised whispering from the other mares.

His eyes then settled on Spirit, hardening slightly. "You're lucky. Has any mare ever offered herself to another in hopes of saving the one she loves? Although, I do believe you don't require saving, stallion. You can put up a fight." He smirked at the last sentence, probably remembering how Spirit had kicked his ass when he had threatened me.

With that, he continued moving along and walked passed us, followed by some of the mares.

Spirit's eyes however, widened in shock upon hearing this news. "What is he talking about?" He turned to me, as I gulped nervously, overcome with uneasiness.

"Never mind him." I threw in quickly. Ugh, why did Great Conquest always complicate things?

"That night..." Spirit wondered, his thoughts racing back and forth. "...when you said you'd go to him if there weren't any fights-"

It was pointless to hide this from him, he already made sense of it all. "Yes." I dipped my head, my voice weak and soft.

"What?!" Spirit neighed horrified.

Wind, Dawn, Blaze and Blossom instantly left our side, knowing that this was a private matter and we needed to figure it out on our own.

"Spirit please-" I began shakily, once we were both alone from the ears and gazes of others.

"I can't believe this!" Exclaimed Spirit, his fierce eyes flashing in anger. "Why would you do something so foolish? Why would you give yourself up like that?! What were you thinking? Why Rain? WHY?!" He roared, stomping the ground in fury.

"Because I love you!" I cried out at last, silencing the agitated stallion in front of me.

* * *

 **Just want to thank you guys for the support and your wonderful reviews. Keep them coming! They mean so much to me. Thank you all!**


	25. Torn Two Ways

**Chapter 25**

 **Torn Two Ways**

* * *

Spirit's hardened features became softer, his fiery eyes were now slightly downcast. He searched my face, forcing a small smile on his muzzle. "Oh Rain," he muttered breathlessly, pressing his forehead against mine. "I will never forgive myself if you get hurt because of me." He finished, gazing intently in my blue eyes. His expressions were of someone with great determination and concern.

I knew he was used to being a confident leader and a protector of others, but I loved him and I wanted him to be safe. So by all means, if I were again forced in a similar situation I would gladly do it all over again. "I can say the exact same thing about you." I responded, slight grin animated my countenance.

Spirit snorted, clearly not approving what I had just said to him. "Rain, I'm serious. I mean it, alright?" He nickered lovingly, despite the seriousness of his tone. "Never again."

I chewed on my lip nervously, understanding where my brave stallion was coming from and yet there was this part of me that didn't quite agree with him. I didn't say anything, averting my gaze, I lowered my neck to scratch the itch from my forleg.

"Promise?" Spirit tilted his head gently, waiting patiently for my response.

Sassy little smile appeared on my face, as I let my neck stretch out to him, my muzzle barley touching his. "Look at you, already asking me to keep promises." I laughed, but Spirit snorted with bewildered expression.

"Meaning?" He asked, swishing his long tail, clearly irritated.

"Meaning that I'll protect my loved ones at any cost... promise or no promise." I expelled another soft laugh, my eyes sparkling with mischief as I met his deep gaze.

Spirit stared at me in silence and shock.

"You'll be the end of me, Rain." The stallion remarked finally with a shake of his head, realizing that it was useless to argue with me. "You're so irritatingly stubborn and yet so enchanting" Spirit gasped, tossing his forlock over his eyes like a young colt.

"I should've stayed away from your spell." He finished with a smirk and chucked slightly, when he noticed me rolling my eyes at that.

Nickering with delight, Spirit gently caressed my muzzle with his own, purring softly in his throat. For a long moment he held me there, his tenderness never failing to melt my heart. And in that very second I wished this to never ever seize. I realized that despite our many differences in life, we were also so much alike. It was quite fascinating how much in common I happened to have with this wild stallion.

Spirit unbearably broke our lips' embrace and closed his eyes, slowly reaching for my cheek, and hid his expressive eyes under my long, flaxen mane. "You and I, come from very different worlds, pretty mare."He started with a raspy tone, as if reading my own thoughts. "But my greatest wish is for us to always remain together." He whispered, his voice kind of heavy with overflowing emotion.

"No one will separate us." I assured, sweetly brushing his neck with my muzzle.

I'll admit, I was taken aback when he spoke these words to me, after all, I was beginning to think that Spirit wanted to remain here in my homeland. Little Creek and I would take a wonderful care of him. Maybe he just needed some time to adjust to this place? I was positive that by Spring, he'd be in love with my home.

With a great sigh, the handsome Mustang lifted his head upright again, striding towards the Lakota camp. "Let's get you back to your human before he starts looking for us." Spirit said to me, as we began walking forward.

"Or before everyone else start speculating that you ran me all the way to your wild herd." I commented with a giggle and Spirit couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Yeah, obviously those who say that know nothing about your extreme stubbornness." He winked, playfully pulling my forlock.

"Oh, as if you're a model of obedience." I sassed back, a teasing little smirk appearing on my face.

"Compared to you, I sure am." He chuckled, quickening his pace as we both trotted on.

Well, can't argue at that...I was really headstrong when it came to certain situations especially, if it involved my human and my homeland.

* * *

The days continued to pass peaceably, the colorful leaves fell, the warm temperatures changed into cool breezy ones, the air was often crispy and I knew that Winter was no longer far away. The humans kept hunting and supplying their food for the season. The lush, green grass had become brown (almost like a dirt) and dry so now we, horses, had to switch to hay. It was good and all, but never as delicious as the fresh pasture grass.

Spirit and I were inseparable. The more time we spent with each other, the more deeply we fell for one another. From playful conversations, to fun-loving folicking, to things that I wasn't suppose to do...but did it anyway with him. The list goes on and on, we did everything together. I showed him the secrets, the tricks, and the hidden nooks and crannies that only I knew about.

To tell you the truth, I was never sure what my Little Creek thought of our mutual fondness to one another. Did he know about us? Could he tell just how close we were? Was it obvious? Spirit wasn't afraid to hide his feelings and emotions...he was so open, it was ridiculous. Whenever I would walk by his corral, he'd openly and shamelessly flirt with me as if we were alone. It was cute but risky!

Even then, I never really got if my human understood how serious my relationship with the Mustang was.

On a different note, my wild stallion was growing milder towards Little Creek, which made my heart happy and so full of joy. No longer was he acting up aggressively, or charging at him in fury. In fact, Spirit was slowly beginning to enjoy his company. Of course, he still didn't allow him on his back, but now Little Creek was allowed to stroke his neck and Spirit playfully tested his patience at times. It was so amusing to watch the two. I was confident that Spirit would soon accept this way of life and settle down here.

One day as my stallion was released back to his pen for the evening, Little Creek and I were calmly making our way back to the camp.

No matter what, me and my boy always stuck by each other. Our undeniable connection and deep bond meant everything to me. He showered me with sweet words as always, brushing and petting me affectionately. On our way we were met up by Long Knife, who was mounted on his war stallion, the one and only Great Conquest. Now Long Knife was one of those extremely proud and full of himself humans. He was older than my boy and far more experienced warrior and on top of that, he owned a war stallion. So of course, he was smug about his achievements but despite their differences, Little Creek always found a common ground with him. They were still good friends.

"There you two are!" Exclaimed Long Knife, looking down at us from his stallion.

Little Creek raised an eyebrow at him and then glanced back at me.

I met Great Conquest's honey-colored gaze little shyly and turned back to my human, who was standing next to me, questionably staring at his friend.

"What is it?" Asked my human with his usual soft tone. "Just got back from the hunt?"

"Yes indeed." Quickly responded Long Knife and dismounted Great Conquest. "Look I really want to talk to you about our horses." He said as he put the reins over the grey stallion's neck.

My ears perked forward in curiosity and I gave Great Conquest a side-eye, he in turn snorted with a small shake of his head. It was obvious that he had no idea what his owner wanted to talk about.

"I'm listening." Little Creek spoke simply.

"Well, do you remember when I said I wanted couple of foals sired by this magnificent creature?" Long Knife started, giving a nice pet to the stallion. Almost immediately both Great Conquest and I froze, and heat rushed to my cheeks. I was slowly realizing where this conversation was heading.

"Yes, of course. He'll sire a beautiful offspring." Little Creek joined in with a smile.

"I have no doubts about that." Long Knife grinned confidently. "However in order to produce quality offspring we'll need a quality mare." He smirked, his eyes settling on me.

I felt so uncomfortable in that very second and I couldn't help but notice how awkward the grey stallion himself had become. I glanced at Little Creek who remained quiet in this exchange.

"Your mare is perfectly striking. So what do you say? Want to help the lovers do _their thing_ next Spring?" Long Knife continued, grinning from head to toe.

Ugh, I wanted to just turn away and gallop as far from this situation as possible. I've never felt so uncomfortably agonized in a while. I could barley lock eyes with Great Conquest.

Again, there was silence as all of us awaited for my human's response. After what seemed like hours, Little Creek finally spoke up. "My mare is fond of a different stallion."

I jerked my head up in surprise...I definitely was not waiting for such a reply from my human. From the corner of my eye, I noticed how Great Conquest's expressions darkened and fell.

"Ah, so the rumors are true then. She and that wild Mustang are a pair." Long Knife concluded with an understanding nod.

"Yes, as the matter of fact they're very smitten." Little Creek confirmed, shocking me greatly.

So he knew all this time?

WOW!

"Well, looks like she really did tame that wild stallion. Although, I still think she and Great Conquest would've made beautiful foals." Long Knife laughed slightly, slight disappointment written all over his face.

"I'm not going to force anything on Rain, she's free to choose her own mate." My boy stated in determination, and was ready to end the conversation.

"So are we going to have dun paints next Summer?" Long Knife teased, earning an eye-roll from Great Conquest who looked extremely fed up with this conversation.

"Only time will tell." Muttered Little Creek and winked at me as we left their presence.

* * *

"Your two-legged is smarter than I thought." Spirit nickered in surprise the next day, when I had told him what happened. He and I were strolling about the territory, enjoying each other's company on a chilly Autumn afternoon.

I smirked at that, trying to hide the amused little smile on my muzzle. But Spirit noticed it anyway and raised his eyebrows.

"What?" He asked, curious to find out what I was thinking about.

"Nothing." I shook my head with a giggle. "It's funny how you don't give him enough credit."

Spirit playfully rolled his eyes at that. "Fine, maybe I was a little wrong but-"

"But what?" I threw in, laughing at how defensive he was.

Spirit stopped as his eyes focused on me, his gaze was lit with brilliant glow. He blinked in fascination. "You...take my breath away." He spoke softly at last, making me blush in surprise at his sudden sweetness.

Reaching out, I rubbed my cheek against his, as his muzzle moved towards mine. His thick, masculine neck pulled me in an embrace and we remained there, exchanging our body heat. Due to cold weather and season's changes, our Winter coats were beginning to grow again.

We slowly broke away, and a mischievous smile spread across my features while my blue eyes sparkled naughtily. "You know," I started with a sultry slur. "Why don't we go do something else now?" I suggested slowly, teasing grin appearing on my lips and leaned forward expectantly.

Spirit swallowed hard, surprised at my confident and forward gesture. He blinked, not knowing what to make of my flirty little behavior. His eyes trailed from my face to my flank and just then, before he'd get any ugentlemanly ideas, I swiftly smacked him with my tail.

"I meant going for a run, you stud!"

The previous eased up stallion now quickly jerked his head up due to the unexpected tail flick, snorting loudly he stared at me in puzzlement.

"Why you little tease!" He exclaimed. "I'll get you one of these days!" He laughed, slightly annoyed at how easily he kept falling for my pesky little tricks and pranks.

"I'd like to see you try." I giggled with a girlish little nicker and began loping forward.

In matter of seconds, we were both running towards the open fields in full speed. We galloped, leaped up and down joyfully, skipped in the meadows like couple of yearlings, circled one another with lovestruck nickers. Spirit playfully bucked and reared, showing off his extremely good looks and I gracefully, with dainty movements danced around him, my blue eyes fluttering seductively. It would've been so much more fun if we weren't tied to the mutual neck rope. We'd chase each other and play more freely. But of course, this was just as amazing. We resembled deers of the forest as we jumped and pranced so happily. Generally, our own kind weren't so affectionate and lovesick around this time of the year. Everyone knew spring and summer were the seasons of romance an love making. And yet despite the fall and winter without doubt approaching the country, spring was raging on in the hearts of Spirit and me.

We stopped our lovers display when we trotted up to a large hill that overlooked the entire settlement of the village. Spirit and I sighed as the wind blew past our long manes. It was such a beautiful sight, the sun was slowly setting, sending a striking reddish gleam over the lands. The tall mountains in the distance looked absolutely magnificent. We both stood there, taking in all the wonderful scenery in contentment.

Just then, we both heard a high pitched squeal - a cry of an eagle to be exact. Spirit's eyes lit up in excitement as he recognized his old friend. The eagle called out to my stallion from a far, circling the mountains, flapping his elegant wings. Instantly Spirit replied with an eager neigh, briefly telling him of his journey and how well he was doing in the village. The eagle looked disappointed in him, and something changed in my stallion, the sadness was evident on his handsome features. He hung his head low, his bright eyes fell as he watched his friend fly away and leave him once again.

When the eagle was gone and out of sight, I nickered softly to Spirit concerned.

"Are you alright?"

Spirit managed to rip his eyes from the direction where his friend was mere seconds ago, and turned back to me. "Yeah, I'm fine." He lied, forcing a small smile on his face.

I wasn't buying it. It was obvious that the unexpected visit from his old friend had reminded my stallion of his freedom and his wild herd. I didn't want him to go but at the same time, I wanted him to be happy. We began calmly walking back to the Lakota camp, Spirit lagged behind me a bit, not saying anything. I realized that he was conflicted and torn.

"It's okay to miss your old life." I spoke up gently, hating this sudden silence between us.

Spirit stopped, as I turned to face him. His brown pools were now warmly fixed on me.

"You can talk to me." I assured, my tone comforting and soft.

Spirit took a deep breath, his gaze was filled with sorrow and his thoughts were troublesome. "I not only miss it, Rain...I crave it. It's my homeland. I belong there." He explained honestly, making part of my heart sink in sadness at this.

So much for wanting him to get used to this life.

He caught my blue eyes and continued. "But I don't want to go without you. I can't stand the thought of not being with you."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" I asked uneasily, my stomach dropping. "I want you to be happy."

Spirit nuzzled me affectionately, rubbing his muzzle against my nose. "I'm happy when I'm with you." He whispered sweetly, making my heart soar again.

"This might sound crazy," Spirit whinned gently. "but what if you come with me?"

My eyes grew wide at that suggestion and I gasped in surprise. "Spirit, you know that I can't." I whispered quietly.

"Why not?"

"Because I belong here. This is my home and I can't just abandon my Little Creek."

Spirit rolled his eyes at my last sentence. "Of course not." He scoffed sarcastically.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I snapped in irritation.

"He's a two-legged, Rain. You belong with your own kind." Spirit insisted, his powerful legs, striking the ground in frustration.

"I can't believe you're saying that." I responded, clearly not expecting this conversation to take such a turn. "What you're suggesting is an absurd. I won't ever leave him." I argued stubbornly.

"What about us? Why is your scrawny human always our shadow?!" Spirit burst furiously. "Why do we always have to listen to him? It'll be only matter of time until he starts attending our mating and begins planning foals. I refuse to be his little pet! I'm a lead stallion of my band and I want you to come with me and become my mate, instead you'd rather be with him than me!" This was a much needed outlet on Spirit's behalf, he was conflicted and just utterly torn but I got quite angry at him.

"H-how dare you?" I muttered, grimacing from the emotional pain he was causing me. "You have no rights to demand such things from me! He is my only family, this is my home! Why are you making me choose?!" I cried, tears beginning to build up in my blue eyes.

Realizing that he had messed up, Spirit immediately regretted hurting me like that with his sharp words. "Rain, no." He begged gently "Please don't be upset. I'm sorry. I'm an idiot." He nuzzled me again, his expressions tender and guilt-ridden. "Let's forget about this whole thing, alright?"

He didn't want to lose me no matter what. Even if we didn't agree and had completely different, conflicting goals from one another, Spirit still wanted to cherish our relationship and bond. And I didn't want to lose him either. But I how could we forget this? I started to realize that this was only the beginning of our complications. We would have many more arguments and disagreements. Both of us were stubborn and devoted to our homelands, forcing each other to accept one way of life or the other was unfair.

Either way, one of us would have to give up our homeland in the end.

My heart sank in devastation as I understood that sooner or later, I'd be forced to choose between Spirit and Little Creek. I couldn't bear the thought of never being with my stallion...I had fallen utterly and hopelessly in love with him. But how could I ever leave my caring human?...my loyalty always belonged to him.

So thus, I found myself torn two ways.


	26. The Inner Conflict

**Chapter 26**

 **The Inner Conflict**

* * *

One night I dreamt a dream...

In general, I never paid attention to the silly things that my subconscious would come up with at my hours of leisure. And yet, this dream proved to have much impact on me. In fact, it steered my heart, my soul, and my entire body.

I always knew that my two-legged friends put lot of meaning in dreams and visions. Even my Little Creek would often tell me about his exciting dreams and what they might potentially mean for him. I found it interesting how the humans I knew were so one with the nature. They truly did have deeper understanding of all the living creatures of this earth compared to other two-leggeds. Because of this, they were inclined to have visions of deer, bear, eagle, wolf and even horses. All this represented something important, their dreams and visions were like a foreshadowing of things yet to come.

I never thought my kind could have meaningful dreams...not til now.

When I drifted off to sleep, I found myself standing in the open, lush, green fields on a gorgeous Summer's day. The sky was so clear and so blue, the sun shone bright. It was the perfect day of the warmest season. My heart was full of joy and delight. As I put my head down to graze, I heard a whistle. I didn't need to guess. I knew extremely well who was calling for me. Turning around, my crystal eyes fell on Little Creek- my human, my best friend.

I trotted up to him, my heart soaring with the same feeling of happiness, peace and the sense of belonging. These had been the exact same feelings when I first began to discover how caring and understanding my human was. He filled the role of a father, mother, best friend, brother, and yes, even at times, a lover. As crazy and unnatural it may sound, I had never dreamed of having a mate or becoming a dam. I didn't need to fill that emptiness. I already had everything I wanted in my best friend. A beloved homeland and a reliable human by my side.

Of course, that was only because I was quite young and not fully mature, not experienced in love and relationships with stallions. But indeed, things drastically changed when Spirit came around. In fact, _I_ changed.

In my dream, Little Creek and I pranced and playfully chased one another, like we had done many times in real life. He rolled in the tall grass, as I galloped up to him and brushed my nose on his face. Jumping up again, my human ran once more, as I continued loping after him. It was as if I was a little filly once more and for a moment, I actually was. The day was extremely bright and so clear. There was something airy and mystical about my surroundings despite the fact that it was the same village I grew up in.

As Little Creek ran forward and forward, I followed after him, increasing my speed and slowly felt panic set in me. I should've caught up to him by now, why were my legs moving so lazily? The former glorious sky suddenly darkened, as the black clouds covered our lands. I neighed anxiously at Little Creek hoping he'd stop and wait for me. In that moment, I heard screams- terrible, horrible screams of little children as they fell to the ground, blood dripping from their faces. I squealed in terror when I saw my human falling in the river, rushing towards him in order to save him somehow, I noticed a dark, shadow standing in between us. It wouldn't allow me to rescue him. The black fog circled around me, terrorising me in fear. There was something so mysterious about the shadow and so frightening. Quivering, I looked at my human who was holding on to the rock, so that the speed of the river wouldn't carry him away to his doom.

Sudden courage awoke in me as the gloomy clouds started to scatter, without hesitation, I jumped in the flowy river and carried my human to the shore. He stared at me with a determined expression, he didn't have to say anything. I knew exactly what he meant with that look. We were going to protect our homeland from these dark shadows that managed to bring terror to everyone. To my surprise, the fear and panic was no longer in me. I wasn't afraid. I wanted to fight. Swinging his body up my back, Little Creek and I charged at the invisible enemies. In that moment, our reflection shined in the nearby banks and when I glanced at it, we transformed into the brave warriors of our village. Yes, you have guessed it ... we resembled our strong and courageous fathers.

The interesting thing about dreams is how the scenes and situations one's in changes and moves fast.

I was galloping, my stride very powerful and courageous, Little Creek was on my back, letting out a vibrating war cry. Everything around me started to spin when we both approached a huge, dark shadow. I came to an unexpected stop, narrowing my blue eyes to make out what exactly we were facing. To my great shock, once the darkness scattered, I spotted a golden color dancing around in the middle. Spirit! It was my stallion. The Mustang reared in front of us neighing loudly and harshly at Little Creek, who lost his balanced and fell off my back.

"Rain," Spirit's voice echoed like thunder over the lands. "come with me." He begged, turning to face me, his warm brown eyes, softening. "Don't you want to be free with me?"

I stared at him, my heart beating fast against my chest. Hesitantly, I looked back at Little Creek, who was shaking his head. "No, don't leave me." He implored softly, small tears building up in his eyes.

I was standing in the middle...to my right lay Little Creek on the ground, and to my left stood Spirit, his head already turning towards his homeland. I didn't know what to do. I had no other choice but to pick either one of them. It was either my home and my human or the stallion of my dreams and his wild home?

"Rain, please...my love. I can't live without you." Spirit continued to beseech me, his beautiful gaze, tenderly fixed on me. "Come, come with me."

Tears began to stream down my cheeks as I stared back at Little Creek again. He was also crying, standing up to his feet, he neared me. "Are you going to abandon me for a wild stallion? A stallion who probably won't ever love you as much as I?" He flung his arms around my neck and buried his nose in my fur. "My best friend, don't go. Please don't leave." He sobbed uncontrollably.

My heart was failing...I was torn - completely and utterly torn. It was a nightmare! Literally.

And yet...

I shook my head, finally making up my mind. Facing Spirit in determination once more I spoke up at last. "I'm sorry. You'll have to go without me."

The painful expression on the stallion's face was unforgettable and really difficult to describe. Unlike my human, he didn't attempt to shed tears though. But his heart was shattered in pieces and it was very evident. In fact, I noticed small droplets of blood dripping from his chest. "As you wish." He said, his former warm, tender brown pools, hardening in anger.

I watched the love of my life disappear in the distance. But in that moment, I was sure that I had made a right choice when Little Creek's devastated features turned all bright and he smiled at me.

Just as it's in every dream, the scene and the situation changed again when I found myself standing in the meadows with my human mounted on my back. Once more the sun was shinning, the Spring was in the air, as the sweet smell of blooming flowers tickled my nose. Couple of pretty blue birds flew past us, the rabbits hopped around happily, the deer pranced with their young nearby - it seemed like everyone around us were delighted with the gorgeous season.

My ears perked up when I heard the sound of galloping horses. Turning my gaze towards the prairies I saw him...Spirit - running wild, bravely leading his mustang herd. My heart jumped up as I longed to see him. Without waiting for my human's cue, I anxiously trotted towards him. If only I could just be with him for a little while. I had missed him so much. However, I suddenly stopped in my tracks when I notice something that made my heart tear into pieces. Spirit was not alone. He galloped up to a high hill that overlooked his grazing herd and next to him stood a beautiful black mare. Resembling one of those desert princesses of Arabia. I felt my legs go weak as I saw my stallion nuzzling her with so much love and affection. No! How could this be?

He only looked that way at me. No! No! No!

I knew I had lost him when I chose to stay with my human...but this hurt. It hurt so bad. As if this wasn't enough to make my whole heart sink in devastation, two little buckskin foals pranced up to Spirit and the mare. It wasn't difficult to comprehend that they were their offspring. The uncanny resemblance of both of the parents were obvious on the traits of the cute foals. This added salt to my deep wound. Tears started to build up in my eyes, I forgot to breathe and my heart was squashed like an old, useless cabbage. Hoping that only my human could console me now, I looked up only to see that he was gone and out of sight. I was alone.

Completely and utterly alone.

The shock, the pain, the loneliness was too much to bear. My head began to spin again, my legs were shaking, everything was blurry because of tears in my blue eyes and my heart was in so much agony. Defeated and utterly broken, I fell down as the ground beneath me exploded and turned into a giant waterfall, sending me crashing down into the depths of water.

I jerked my head up, awakening in panic. It was all a dream! I sighed in relief but my heart still beat fast against my chest and sweat had formed onto my brows and forelock. What a complete nightmare! Panting, I quickly scanned everything around me and saw my fellow horses resting and sleeping nearby. Some of the stallions were up and alert as usual. I shut my eyes, thankful that none of it was real. Spirit was here, in his corral and Little Creek was sleeping in his tent. We were okay. There was no stupid black mare! And no twin foals! Thank goodness.

I couldn't possible go back to sleep, not after such a nightmare. I couldn't help but wonder about it though. What did this all mean? I looked up at the clear night's sky, the stars twinkling beautifully from above. Was this some kind of an omen? What was the meaning of this? Was I going to be forced to choose between Little Creek and my life here, between Spirit and his wild homeland after all?

This dream had made me realize one thing.

I didn't want to let either one of them go.

How could I leave my best friend? My human, who was always there for me? I practically didn't know life without him. And besides, this place was my home; if I didn't stay and defend it, who would?

And I also couldn't let Spirit slip away from me. He was my love - my true love. The idea of him being with some other mare boiled my blood in rage and anguish. No! He belonged with me.

Or did I belonged with him? Ugh, I was so confused.

This dream conflicted me even more about what my life was supposed to be like.

What was my destiny?

Spirit had offered his home to me, he offered me to become his mate...meaning that as the mate of a lead stallion I would have a role of a lead mare. Was I even made for that? To lead the band of wild mustangs? Me - a domesticated mare?

I always believed that my destiny lay here with Little Creek. I wanted to be just like my brave sire. I wanted to protect my homeland, be a war horse and make my parents proud, who were without doubt watching over me.

Why on earth did I have to fall in love? Why? Oh, Spirit...what have you done to me?

This dream, or a _nightmare_ to be exact, was a result of my deep, inner conflict within me. No matter how hard I tried to shake these feelings away, I knew that it would simply be impossible. How could I be in this situation? How would I even dare to leave my home? Everything I knew and loved was here. And yet, Spirit...my stallion belonged to completely different world. How could I let him go without me?

My mind was about to burst with all these thoughts.

I can't say that I resumed my sleep that night. I remained wide awake, hoping, praying that somehow things would settle down without me making a most difficult choice.

* * *

 **This was sort of like a filer chapter in order to deepen Rain's conflict and confusion. The story is after all, about how torn she is between her loyalty and love. Also, I wanted to really develop her character. I didn't take away any of the personality traits from her that has been depicted in the film, instead I widened it and tried to give her more depth. I do hope you like it and I do hope she isn't straying from the canon version. That is definitely not my intention. Thank so much to all who are continuing to read and support this story. It means a lot. Please stay tuned for more exciting chapters...make sure to check quickly for the updates. Leave your reviews! Thank you! Much love.**


	27. You're The One I Need

**Chapter 27**

 **You're The One I Need**

* * *

We were galloping...

Extremely fast and swiftly, racing towards the dark thickets of forest. Every strike was followed by the loud pound of our hooves. Increasing the speed, Dawn, Great Conquest, Wind, River and I, dashed on, our main focus on the brave stag in front of us, whose incredible pace challenged our very own. Our riders used every trick they knew in order to surround and catch their prey, but it seemed like today we were bound to return without a game.

Snorting and panting, I was already getting tired with this chase. That young buck had some intense fire in him, he wasn't giving up. Even as the arrows of our humans flew at him constantly, he merely moved away, as the weapons missed their target.

Now the buffalo hunt had always been one of my favourite activities. Even though it was dangerous and happened on rare occasions, I still remember the excitement and thrill of it. The enormous beasts were much harder to catch, compared to deer that were never that big of a challenge for our humans...so what was happening now?

Little Creek continued asking me for a gallop, and I didn't think about slowing down not even for a second. His eyes were most definitely on the incredibly fast stag that was racing in front of us. Despite how fatigued I was, I just couldn't bring myself to give up that easily.

"Come on, Rain! Let's get 'em!" Little Creek said, giving me a quick, trustful pet on the neck, as I accelerated my speed, bolting like lighting in determination. He wouldn't escape from us. Not today.

Long Knife steered Great Conquest to the left, the stallion's fast stride was met by equally ferocious Wind. The right side was swiftly occupied by Dawn and River along with their riders. The humans quickly formed a new scheme, still not daring to accept failure. We were on his tail, and were actually gaining speed. If we kept on in this manner, we would be able to catch that speedy buck after all.

Exchanging few words with one another, Little Creek nodded at Long Knife and cued me to a different direction as we broke away from the rest of the party. Riding up to a rocky ground, it seemed to me like my human was taking us somewhere else. I was slightly confused...weren't we supposed to chase down that buck? But at the same time, I trusted Little Creek and I knew that whatever he was doing would prove to be tactful.

He eased me, as we came to a slow stop under the cover of big pine trees. "Shhh..." whispered my human softly, as we both quieted, breathing, waiting.

Thus couple of minutes passed in silence, and then I heard approaching hoof beats nearing towards us. Instantly, my ears perked up, nostrils dilating in excitement. I could feel Little Creek's anticipation vibrating through my body.

The buck was running in our direction, as the rest of the hunting party chased after him. He was completely unaware of our existence at the moment. We were hidden quite well, might I add.

"One," Little Creek began slowly, settling down my anxiety in the process. Taking another soft breath he continued "two..."

He was almost here.

There was another intense pause and then suddenly, "three!" Exclaimed Little Creek, snapping me into an action as I sprang out of the long forest trees and in front of the buck, rearing on my hind legs.

This unexpected move shocked the young stag greatly, and he came to a forceful stop. He had nowhere to go. Little Creek and I were facing him in the front while the rest were on his tail. Despite the dire situation he was in, his eyes flashed with fierce courage. For a second, my heart completely went out to him. I caught his intense gaze...something about him reminding me of Spirit. Maybe if he had more time, he could've escaped us again. But alas in an instant second, a precise arrow was fired by Long Knife, at last hitting the brave stag, who fell down to the ground in defeat. I let out a gasp of surprise...never had I ever hated our victory as much as I did today, when I witnessed- or to be exact, _participated_ in the fall of a valiant creature.

The spirited and fearless young stag was no more. There he lay lifeless on the ground as the humans cheered in victory. Climbing down from my back, Little Creek went up to examine the prey. He was indeed gone. Kneeling down, the humans circled the buck and thanked the Great Spirit for a successful hunt.

"We pay homage to your strength, to your fleetness and to your courage." Little Creek spoke gently, his hands softly stroking the deceased young buck. "We are sorry to have been the instruments of your death, brother. But we're grateful for the bountiful gift of your flesh and hope that your meat will sustain us and keep us warm in this upcoming cold season." When my human finished honoring the fallen stag, the rest of the humans muttered some words in agreement.

Once the two-leggeds secured their game, we were all up and ready to return to the camp. On our way home, I couldn't help but think about my stallion Spirit, who was most probably waiting for me in his round pen. What would he think of all this? Would he be able to chase after the deer, the buffalo and participate in our hunts like Great Conquest and Wind? I knew that he didn't really agree or understand this way of life. But if he was going to remain here, sooner or later he have to learn and adjust.

On that note, another familiar yet dreaded thought came to my mind. What if he was determined to leave? What was I gonna do then?

Shaking off these aching thoughts, I lifted my head high and decided to concentrate on the present moment.

* * *

The days got colder, the wind blew stronger, the icy rains would occasionally fall around the territory. Yes, indeed...the Winter was almost here. At early dawn, some light frost could be spotted on the hardened ground. The humans started dressing up more warmly in animal skins while we, the horses, were perfectly snug in our growing Winter furs.

The weeks passed peacefully and with much tranquility as usual. The daylight hours got shorter as the sun began to set early and we were all bound to retire for the night prematurely...well, at least in my opinion.

Spirit and I soaked up every second with one another. After our heated disagreement, neither of us spoke about the similar subjects and moreover, neither one of us brought it up again. Just like me, my handsome stallion seemed to be enjoying and living in the present moment.

We spent hours walking together, observing the new changes in the village, I kept teaching him about our ways and to my surprise, Spirit was really interested. We also interacted with some of the tribe's horses. Wind and Blaze seemed to quite like the dun Mustang's company. The mares continued giggling away whenever seeing us together. But Great Conquest kept giving both of us a cold shoulder and even though, it hurt me to think that him and I weren't going to be good friends anymore, I was still glad that there weren't any fights or studly challenges between him and Spirit.

One day, Spirit and I strolled in the active camp of my village, which was nothing unusual for us. We were both absorbed in watching the two-leggeds cook some food, while their hungry little children waited in anticipation. Silver Moon, the dapple-grey mare, passed us with a polite nicker, her small yearling colt following right behind her. Spirit smiled at the two, his intelligent eyes lighting up.

He looked back, his tender gaze making my heart melt. "How about it?"

"How about what?" I asked, not really getting what exactly he was implying.

Spirit chuckled, as a naughty little expression animated his handsome countenance. "Oh I think you know exactly what I mean, pretty mare." He winked, mischief evident on his face.

I raised my eyebrows, pursing my lips with a sly look.

That made Spirit laugh even more, leaning closer he brushed his muzzle on my nose gently, his eyes twinkling brightly. "How about a pretty little filly, looking exactly like her beautiful dam?"

I blushed, letting out a tiny gasp, finally comprehending what he meant. "Spirit." I rolled my eyes, playfully pushing him away. "How scandalous." I giggled away.

"For real, Rain..." Spirit spoke softly yet seriously. "For these past few weeks, I've been really thinking it over...about us, about my home. About what I want."

I stared deeply into his expressive brown eyes. "And what is it that you want?"

The stallion smirked. "Isn't it obvious? I want you."

Before I could say anything in response (not that I knew what to say), Spirit continued. "Look this place has been really growing on me and I actually very much enjoy it. Even your human is not so bad...in fact, I might even like him as odd it may sound."

Slowly realizing where he was going with this, my heart began to swell in happiness. "R-really?" I blinked in shock.

"Yes," The Mustang confirmed with a cocky grin. "well, I don't see myself wearing feathers and letting your two-legged paint or ride me but I do see myself settling here with you, my love." He finished with a gentle nuzzle. His last sweet words were like a dream come true.

Tears of joy began to build in my blue eyes. "I uh, don't know what to say." I managed to choke out, overwhelmed with this sudden declaration of Spirit.

The stallion smiled warmly at my reaction. "Just say you'll have me."

"Of course I will!" I exclaimed happily and embraced him. "I love you." I whispered, burying my nose in his cozy fur.

"So that means we should really start thinking about little ones?" Spirit suggested, his eyes alight with a mischievous glee.

"Maybe in Spring." I teased with a sassy grin.

"We could get started now?"

I gasped, glancing around to see if anyone heard us. "Why Spirit, that's so improper and ungentlemanly."

"If it weren't for your irritating stubbornness this improper stallion would've been long gone from you." Spirit replied justifying himself.

"Don't you mean if it weren't for my _charms_?" I corrected, my creamy long mane falling over my fluttering eyes.

"That...that too." Spirit sighed dreamily, resting his cheek against mine.

I've never been this happy about anything in my entire life. I still couldn't believe that Spirit had decided to remain here with us...with me. It was too good to be true.

"Alright, have it your way." I looked up, my blue eyes sparkling with an alluring gaze. "We could work on it now." I finished with a sultry slur, flicking my long flaxen tail this way and that.

"I love you." Spirit breathed deeply into my nostrils. I smiled, whispering the words right back at him and in no time, the two of us ran off to my favourite getaway. Well, now it had become _our_ favourite getaway.

* * *

The next afternoon was sunnier and so much more warmer, especially for the early winter season. But I was thankful, oh so, very thankful. I was on cloud nine to be exact. Spirit was staying here with me and Little Creek, he wanted to settle down and start his life here. What could possibly be better than that?

As mentioned before, the afternoons were mostly the hours of leisure as most of the work and chores had already been done. I was walking about the fields, trying to soak up what could be the last sunny day of the season when I heard loud cry of Little Creek coming all the way from the round pen. I quietly trotted up there to see what was happening, but intentionally didn't go too close. Observing from the distance, I saw Little Creek sitting on the ground as Spirit reared, playfully laughing at him. When Little Creek began to laugh as well, I immediately comprehended what had happened.

For couple of days now, Spirit had been tormenting and teasing my human, giving him false hopes and illusions of allowing my boy to ride him. So poor Little Creek obviously fell for the naughty stallion's trick and that's how he ended up on the ground. Imagining the scene, now I too began to giggle. As Spirit and Little Creek kept laughing at their own silly antics, Long Knife and Singing Eagle burst into a roaring laughter as well. They were both seated on the fence line, entertaining themselves with my boy's failings.

The thing that annoyed me the most about their fits of hysterics was that it was almost as if they were mocking my Little Creek. Unlike Spirit, who was clearly playfully messing with him, these two's chortles weren't friendly or done in a good-humorist way at all. It was just plain rude and inconsiderate. I glared at them, wishing I were closer I'd give them piece of my mind.

Looks like I wasn't the only one who disliked their behavior, Spirit too didn't appreciate their outburst of a laughter. To my great surprise, he angrily charged up to the two men, neighing aggressively at them to knock it off. Both Singing Eagle and Long Knife flew from the fence in panic and fear. They fell to the ground on their butts and hurriedly left the corral.

I blinked in shock. I couldn't believe it. My stallion had stood up to my boy and protected him? Was I dreaming?

Once they were gone, Spirit slowly turned back to Little Creek, who had been watching this whole thing in amazement. Walking up to my human, Spirit lowered his head in a calm manner. Gently, Little Creek raised his hand, wanting to touch my stallion but stopped midway, not wanting to push him either. However, Spirit managed to pleasantly surprise the both of us. Sweetly and kindly, he made the first move and touched Little Creek's hand with his own muzzle.

They had found a common ground. I could see that...even from where I was standing. It was heartwarming and so wonderful to witness. The gentle breeze swayed my long creamy mane as I gazed at the two of the most important living-beings in my life. Could this get better? I think not.

There they remained, slowly getting to know one another. With a smile tucking my lips, I decided to let them have their moment, and walked towards the apple trees. It was fascinating how everything changed so suddenly and effectively. I had changed since Summer. Since that day when I had first encountered Spirit and felt a tiny pang of jealousy and suspicion. Now, I was on cloud nine. I was so cheery and excited to see what the future held for the three of us. We would all be so happy together.

Yes, very happy indeed.


	28. The Unexpected Attack

**Chapter 28**

 **The Unexpected Attack**

* * *

Grass in the cold winter season is not as delicious or as versatile like in spring, summer, and yes, even in autumn. I stood next to my favorite apple tree, that no longer had those juicy red apples and its leaves were half gone. Calmly, I munched on the rather plain, dry grass, keeping my mind at ease and my body relaxed. I had passed couple of hours like this in solitude, and soon evening began to set in. The sun was still over the horizon, but give it few more hours and it would be completely gone and replaced by the lovely moon.

My tranquil state was cut short when I heard someone calling for me. "Rain!" A familiar whiny reached my ears. Quickly jerking my head up, I saw Spirit making his way to where I was stationed. He looked so excited! Not to mention, he was free with no ropes hanging on his neck. Last time I had seen him like that was when he had saved me from Great Conquest few months ago. Spirit freely danced around, hopping, jumping like a little colt as he trotted up to me.

"Oh this is unbelievable! He released me! You were right! Little Creek is a good man! He let me go, Rain! I can go home!" All these exclamations were made with such joy and happiness, he really resembled a lost foal who has finally found his mother. His eyes lit up as stars, and he pranced around cheerfully. I had never seen Spirit so triumphant and so incredibly joyful.

I couldn't help but smile at how happy he was, but another part of me was quite shocked. How could this be? Did Little Creek really let him go? Did he give up on riding him someday? I was dazed. So much information to comprehend in few seconds.

"Spirit-" I began slowly, trying to stay focused and yet my heart began to sink to my stomach. So much for my naive, romantic thoughts about the three of us staying in the village together.

"Rain, I'm free! I can finally gallop back to my herd." Spirit continued in excitement loping ahead, his brown eyes darting towards where he believed was his homeland. Rearing slightly, he danced in place and nickered at me ever so sweetly. "Come away with me. Please, let me show you what it's like to be free."

All of my former fears, conflicted thoughts- the torn devotion for my human and love for Spirit surfaced back up to me. The inevitable moment of choosing between them was here. I let out a soft whiny of despair, my eyes avoiding the stallion's blazing gaze. I wanted to go with him and experience his wild, untamed, invincible way of life. But at the same time, all I knew and loved - my best friend, my homeland, the comfort and peaceful life was right here.

"I...can't." I whispered quietly, taking few steps back.

Noticing my hesitation, uneasiness and confliction, Spirit neared me, coming closer to where I stood. He gently reached forward and lovingly caressed my cheek, his eyes searching mine. "I know this is hard for you and you're scared but more than anything I want to share my homeland with you."

We nuzzled affectionately, and for a second I found myself more relaxed as my racing thoughts faded. "I don't know what to do." I spoke up, my voice shaking with unsureness.

"It's alright," Spirit whispered sweetly with his comforting tone. "This doesn't have to be a permanent decision, you can always come back if you want to. You showed me your world, now please, let me show you mine." He stroked my muzzle with his, and I buried my nose in his warm neck.

Ugh, what a difficult, difficult decision. What was I to do?

We stood there completely still, our muzzles gently touching, our long manes swayed as the calm wind began to blow.

I stared up into Spirit's deep, expressive eyes. "I want to join you but what abou-"

"Shhh." The stallion hushed me softly and quietly. "It's alright, my love. I know how you feel. You're torn between your world and mine...between your human and me. I too have been like this for so long. Torn between my love for you and my desire for freedom and my herd." He explained all this with a soothing, comforting voice. "Take your time, we'll figure this out." Pressing his forehead against mine, I felt his warm breath on my cheek.

His strong, protective, confident and yet so gentle, kind and tender presence made me calm down and get rid of my former tense feeling and anxiety.

This tranquil and pleasant silence didn't last too long. All of a sudden, my nostrils flared as I detected unfamiliar scent of horses and men in the air.

"What is that?" I questioned, looking up at Spirit in confusion.

The brave stallion stretched out his neck, his nostrils dilating as he scented the strange smells circling the territory. My ears perked backwards as I heard hoof beats of galloping horses in the distance. As if on cue, Spirit quickly turned his attention to where the sounds were coming from.

"The cavalry!" He exclaimed in recognition.

Instantly I spun around, galloping up to the edge of the hill where I could see the entire village. My eyes widened in shock and dread when I spotted the cavalry men mounted on their horses, and charging at my homeland. We were under attack! Oh no! Little Creek!

Without further thought, I began to run towards the camp but Spirit stopped me midway, frantically neighing at me.

"Rain, no! It's too dangerous!"

"I must defend my home!" I cried desperately and not waiting for his response, I started galloping as swiftly as I could, towards the village where my Little Creek and everyone there required my support and assistance.

"Rain!" I could hear Spirit from behind calling and running after me.

I blocked everything and everyone out, including my beloved stallion, I was focused on one thing only. And that was to save my human and stand up to these cavalry soldiers who had so ruthlessly attacked our camp.

I ran tirelessly, my legs springing with a burst of such speed, that I wasn't even sure I was capable of racing so fast. It was as if something miraculous was activated in my whole body and soul. As I neared the village, the chaos became clearer and louder. I was met by the charging cavalry - the bays, the browns, the chestnut horses stampeding in between me and Spirit and we both quickly lost one another in the mayhem. I no longer knew if my stallion was following or not. But I didn't care. Unfortunately, Spirit was far from my mind at this point.

Everything around me was in complete and utter uproar. The tepee tents of my two-legged friends were crashed down and destroyed, the women and children screamed and ran in panic, the men fought the enemy but the attack had been so sudden and so unexpected that the villagers had been very unprepared. The horses galloped here and there in fright, some of them without their riders. I scanned the area, my blue eyes frantically searching for Little Creek.

Where was my human?!

The thundering shots of the enemy's weapons were fired, sending everyone in deeper alarm. I hated that piercing sound. It was petrifiying and so very dreadful. Dashing this way and that, I stopped at nothing. I needed to find my boy. I neighed loudly, hoping he'd hear me. He was here somewhere. I could feel it in my bones.

The commotion around me kept raging on, as the two-leggeds I knew and admired fell to the ground lifeless. Little ones kept crying for their murdered parents, hysterical horses were bumping into me as everyone absolutely everyone tried to run away to safety. For more than the half of the village, this was a lost battle.

Was I the only insane one galloping in the middle of a turmoil, not even considering to hide ?

Where was my human?!

I had remained pretty level-headed all this time despite the horrible rampage, but now alarm and terror began to set in me as I started to fear for Little Creek's life.

Everything about this attack reminded me of that dreadful nightmare.

Before I could freak out and let my racing emotions guide me, I spotted my friend at last struggling to defeat one of those cavalry men. He had protected a young village girl from the ruthless human. As the mother of the girl carried her child quickly to safety, I rushed towards my owner.

"Rain!" He exclaimed in relief when he noticed me. Knocking the enemy off from him, Little Creek rapidly got up and grabbing hold of my long mane, swiftly jumping on my back, holding up his tomahawk in his right hand.

"Let's protect our home, my brave girl." He said in determination and I reared up with a loud neigh. Everyone else was giving up, but we had decided to fight till the end. From the corner of my eye, I noticed a flash of golden dun horse lost in the huge commotion. Could it be Spirit? _No time for that Rain!_

My human let out a blood chilling battle cry, and we charged bravely right at the man whom I believed was a leader of the enemy soldiers. He was mounted on his brown steed and kept frightening the tribe members away as they frantically crossed the river in order to get away from him.

The ruthless man noticed us bolting and storming towards him and aimed his small, yet powerful weapon at my human. I knew what this meant. Gun - a tiny metal object that produced blood-curdling noise and annihilated any living creature with an ease. No! NO! Not my Little Creek.

Immediately, I forced myself to come to an abrupt halt as I reared up, standing on the hind legs, shielding my dear human protectively. Everything seemed to stop for a second, as the piercing noise of the weapon echoed through the territory. And just then, I felt a sharp and unbearable pain enter my right shoulder. The force of the shot was so powerful that I lost my balance and was plunged back into the river together with Little Creek. I shrieked in pain and fright as the cold water stung me harshly, making my whole body go numb.

Little Creek quickly swam towards a big rock, trying to hold on as the strong river began to forcefully drag me away. I tried to move my legs and swim to where my human was but all in vain, agony and pain in my shoulder was too much to fight against. I was growing weaker by the second.

That horrible man aimed his gun at my human one more time, and I cried out in terror. Just as I began to think that all was lost, and as the water carried me further and further away, I spotted someone very familiar and oh so dear to me. In split second, my fierce stallion appeared as quick as lightening. He lunged at the enemy, knocking him down from his steed. The gun was fired in the air, hitting no one. Little Creek was safe!

Soon I couldn't see any of them anymore. The water was all around me, the swiftness of the river was so difficult to fight against. I cried and neighed in panic, hating how helpless I was. Where was the river taking me? Was this the end?

I became sure that I would drown. For the life of me, I couldn't swim nor move. I accidentally swallowed some water almost choking as the powerful waves crashed onto my head. That nightmare was an omen after all.

"Rain! Hold on!" I heard Spirit's courageous voice as he galloped on land, following the speedy flow of the river.

A sparkle of hope appeared when I saw my stallion racing after me as swift as the wind. He was so brave! "Help!" I called meekly, dizziness began to overtake me, my eyelids grew weary and horrible pain in my shoulder increased as I struggled again and again with no success. I was so tired, so scared.

Almost instantly, the fearless stallion leaped into the river, diving in the cold water and made his way in the fast-flowing stream.

"S-spirit!" I neighed, my voice shaking.

"I'm coming!" Spirit nickered, fighting hard against the crashing waves as he swam towards me.

I was growing faint, my vision was blurry, suddenly I felt submerged under the water and the waves swamped all over me. I could no longer breathe, but just as suddenly as before I felt myself being lifted right back up on the surface. Fluttering my eyes open, I found myself with Spirit. He gently pulled me close, carrying me up on his back and placed my head on his. "I've got you. You're okay." He comforted softly.

Everything around me was spinning, the agonizing pain, merciless, raging river... it was as if I was in a nightmare all over again. The only light shone through Spirit, who daringly attempted to swim us back to the shore somehow.

I don't remember much of it.

I was partially unconscious the whole time. I was cold, numb and senseless.

The fast-flowing stream kept dragging us to the opposite direction. Everything the valiant Mustang attempted to do seemed useless. And before I could realize what was going on, both Spirit and I were sent plummeting down from the waterfall and right into the depths of water. I was ripped away from my protector and love. I screamed as I flew down from the big height of the waterfall and in seconds, it was all over.

Everything went blank.


	29. Don't Let Go

**Chapter 29**

 **Don't Let Go**

* * *

The last thing I remember before everything went completely dark, was how quickly and suddenly I was teared away from the protective aura of my stallion and flew plunging down right into the frightening, cold water. And just like that, my consciousness was gone.

I don't know how long I was in the total blackness. But after what seemed like hours, days even, I slowly regained awareness. I lazily fluttered my lashes, finding it extremely difficult to open my eyelids. The first thing I felt was that horrifyingly torturous pain in my shoulder. I let out a silent squeal of agony. It was unbearable. My head was burning with ache, there was this constant noise ringing in my ears. The whole place was spinning round and round. My senses were dulled from that sickening fall into the lake.

Where was I?

Next thing I began to notice and feel was the cold, hard ground underneath me. My entire body shivered as I found it even more difficult to draw breath. What I could make out was that the waves had carried me at the river bank, and I lay there silent and still on the shore of the lake.

I was dying...there wasn't any doubts about that. In fact, I began to hope and pray for this misery to end quickly. Everything in my body hurt and my limbs quievered...I had never been so tormented, so helpless, so cold and so utterly alone.

My eyes were closed and even though, most of my senses were gone, I still felt someone's presence. A shadow of some kind nearing me.

I wouldn't even bother with opening my eyelids if it weren't for that familiar, soft and comforting nicker. Spirit! He was here. Or was I hallucinating?

I lazily and slowly forced myself to flutter my blue eyes open and was met by Spirit's worried gaze. His face was mere inches from mine and I nickered weakly to him. It was no hallucination. It was truly him. Despite everything I've been through, I was still so very glad to have him with me. I wouldn't be able to die alone. It would've been too miserable.

"My love." Spirit whispered, his voice full of concern and he nuzzled me warmly, trying his best to comfort me.

His gentle touch was like a medicine and it send small warmth down my body. But in seconds, I felt the torturous pain in my shoulder increase and I cried out in pain, my head falling back only to be caught by Spirit, who gently moved my nose to the less wetter ground. Part of my legs were still dipped in water as I quivered in the cold winter air.

I squeezed my eyes tightly with agony and I let out a small whimper in pain. My sides were heaving in wretchedness, and it was becoming more and more difficult for me to breathe. My nostrils dilated as I strained for some air, soft groans of pain escaping my lips.

In this nightmare, I felt Spirit's tender and warm muzzle brushing over my nose ever so gently, not wanting to add any sort of discomfort to my already disastrous state.

Spirit cried out quietly, almost as if feeling all of my ache and agony. He stepped forward to nuzzle me again, rubbing his warm cheek against my cold one, letting his forelock drape over my face like a protective veil.

"How could they do this to you?" He sniffled silently, letting his tiny tears fall onto my cheek.

My heart failed as I realized how gut-wrenching and devastating seeing me like this was for Spirit. I wanted to move and show him that I was okay. I didn't want my stallion to worry so much, but I simply could do nothing except lie there in this fragile state.

I heard Spirit rear up and with a lamenting cry, squeal in anguish, neighing loudly into the wind and sky. Then he trotted out of the water, and came up to my side.

Feeling that he was once again closer to me, I nickered weakly and tried to raise my head as the stallion got down on the ground with me.

"Spirit...you're here." I strained my voice, my frail body shivering as I attempted to regulate my breathing.

"Stay still...it's alright. I'm here." He murmured quietly, gently pushing my head down with his own so that I could rest. "You need your strength, my love." He shifted his body closer as possible to mine, trying to keep me warm like a dam would to her newborn foal.

His warmth was exactly what I needed and my quivering body began to heat up again. Spirit softly and delicately placed his head over my neck, his long, draping, black mane covering me like a protective shield.

I quieted and closed my eyes. Spirit never failed to make my heart at ease even when everything seemed hopeless. I trusted him and loved him. If I was going to die, this was the best way...with him by my side. His hot temperature melted my frozen body, and I felt warmth spreading all over me.

We remained like that for...I actually don't remember how long. My breathing became more steadier, the agonizing pain didn't seem as unbearable as before. I let myself drift off to sleep, as Spirit lay snuggled up to me, determined to keep me safe and sound.

I'd gladly die like this... in his embrace.

This rather homely and comfortable atmosphere didn't last forever. At early dawn, or was it still night? I do not remember what hour of the day it was, but I heard clamoring hooves of horses and shouting of men approaching.

Spirit raised his head, snarling defensively, trying to keep whatever threat was nearing us as far away as possible. I felt bad for my stallion. He was in such a desperate state. I raised my head weakly, my eyes opening up wearily. "What is it?" I whinnied, the sound from my throat coming out so feeble.

"Nothing. It's alright, it's alright." Spirit assured in a whisper, not wanting to add stress as he threw his head back over me, keeping me close and tight to his side. I let myself relax again as he held me in an embrace.

Before I could fully ease up, I heard horses trotting up to us from behind. Men whistled, the horses neighed, and Spirit growled in a threatening manner at them, warning to not come any closer.

I felt fear creeping up to me. What did they want with us? Why couldn't they just let me die in peace?

I truly didn't have time to process anything when suddenly ropes came flying over Spirit's neck and he was forcefully peeled away from me. He neighed in desperation as I looked up, too sick to do anything else. They were dragging him away from me as he screamed, throwing all of his weight against the ropes, trying hard to break free.

"NO!" He roared in anguish. "She needs me! Rain!" He pleaded over and over.

"Spirit..." I cried weakly, my pain increasing as I noticed that he was being captured. It added to my horrible agony. "...no." I whimpered silently.

"Leave the mare, she's not gonna make it." I heard one of the mounted soldiers say to Spirit in the background.

"No! Please, no! Rain!" Spirit begged in panic, struggling against the ropes with all his might and strength.

I helplessly watched him as tears began to fill my eyes. "My love..." I let out a soft murmur, the ache now spreading in my heart as well.

With a violent pull, Spirit tugged the ropes as he dug his hooves in the ground, reaching out to touch my muzzle one last time. I felt his final kiss of nuzzle on my cheek, as a small tear leaked from both of our eyes. I knew that he was going to be taken away, no matter how hard he tried to fight. Those men were just too many for my stallion to overpower. And I was dying. Without doubt, this was our last goodbye.

"Rain, I love you!" Spirit screamed with a thundering voice of a stallion, frantically searching for my answer. "I can't leave her..." He whinnied desperately, hating our separation.

The sharp pain and the tormenting sensations from before, rushed back to me as my body began to shiver again. The coldness, the darkness, the terrifying reality of dying alone...it was too much. And on top of that, Spirit - my love was most probably being dragged to his doom... I let out a weak and a very strained cry of despair. I wanted to tell him that I loved him so much and no matter what, he should never give up. But I simply couldn't... This was all too much for me. Everything began to spin again, my vision became blurry, the stinging ache in my shoulder made me squeal in pain. Groaning softly in utmost anguish, my eyes rolled back into my head and feeling all too weak to fight against anything, I let my head fall to the ground with a dull thud.

It was over.

Everything went blank again.

This time, I believed I would never awake on this earth.

* * *

 **Thanks for all your support. Please leave reviews and share your thoughts. The fans of the movie might know that we are nearing to the end of this story. So I would actually like to ask you all something... would you like to read a story sort of like a sequel to this one? About Rain getting used to the wild herd life with Spirit? I think it will most likely be a third narrative and will not only focus on Rain but Spirit and his herd memebers as well. And lots of drama of course. So let me know and don't shy away from suggestions. We still have couple chapters to go on this one.**


	30. The Healing Process

**Chapter 30**

 **The Healing Process**

* * *

My life was in danger.

For days I lay unconscious, senseless - between our world and the after life. Not completely dead, but not alive either. I had dreams, visions of different kinds. My whole body felt so hot and my head hurt, my eyes burned like fire. At times, I would hear and even feel the sweet and gentle caresses of Little Creek. His comforting whispers in my ears would come and go away like a soft Summer's breeze. I didn't even think if it was real or not...but it was so comforting and always peaceful. I felt at ease whenever I heard his voice.

There were often times when I'd see my parents. A strong black and white painted stallion, whom I could only hope was my father. He reared in the midst of dark clouds, calling and neighing for me, his blue eyes flashing with greatness. Next to him, pranced the free-spirited and splashy colored, beautiful mare. Her gentle nickers reached to my ears and I recognized them instantly. It was my darling mother!

The two of them trotted up in the bright blue sky, calling for me to come to them. But every time I tried to move towards where their heavenly light shone, a voice of Little Creek would stop me in my tracks.

"My girl. Stay with me. Stay with me." His voice echoing over and over in my subconscious.

Sometimes, my mind would replay that horrible day when Spirit and I flew down from the waterfall and into the dark depths of that cold, bitter water. My beloved stallion's protests and screams of anguish as he was ripped away from me and captured by men, would torment me in a haunting manner. My body would shudder at those miserable memories and I would begin to whimper.

But then again, the sweet and tranquil voice of my human would calm me down and his gentle strokes on my body, relaxed me.

This uncertainty of my subconscious continued for...who knows how long. The exact same visions and dreams, the same sensations and feelings. My fight with death kept raging on for days.

Whenever I'd hear the musical calls of my parents, their heavenly features in the bright golden sunlight, my only desire was to be with them. However, the voice of my human and the distant image of Spirit would always appear as shadows of obstacles that stopped me from nearing my parents.

At one point, I did manage to get close to my dear sire and dam. They were shining like the sun and the moon, they looked so magical and wonderful. A near sight of them was enough to bring me comfort of a lifetime. I followed after them as they led the way towards the brightest sky. I wanted to fly like them. Be rid of my earthly pain once and for all.

But my father turned his regal head around. "No, my daughter. Your time has not come yet." He stood in front of me, his blue eyes sparkling like stars. He didn't allow me to take a step forward.

"You have great many things to accomplish." Sweetly spoke my darling dam, her splashy coat illuminated by the heavenly glory. "Your destiny has not yet revealed itself."

I watched in puzzlement as slowly both of my parents began to fade into the bright light.

"Stay strong." They encouraged me in unison and then, they disappeared.

Suddenly I felt like I could awake again. In fact, after such a long struggle, my eyes finally cooperated with me and fluttered open lazily. A blurry light from the campfire was the first thing that struck me. Shifting my eyes from the burning sensation, I noticed a young woman from our village standing over me. She was gently bandaging my shoulder. She met my gaze and smiled, but I was too weak to do anything else and soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next day, when I forced my blue eyes to open wide, I could at last feel alive once more.

I had survived.

My head no longer pounded, my body didn't sweat and my eyes no longer burned in agony. Sighing softly, I didn't move from my lying position instead began to slowly observe my surroundings. I was in a teepee tent of my two-legged friends. Underneath me was a huge blanket of buffalo fur that kept my body warm and cozy. In the corner was a big wooden basket and in it were placed all sorts of medicine bottles and delicate materials.

A morning sunlight peeked into the tent and I raised my head up cautiously. Just then, I felt that same, old, sharp pain in my right shoulder sting me and I let out yelp.

I shifted my gaze at the wounded area and noticed that my shoulder was covered up in a white material. It felt a little uncomfortable especially, when I tried to move. But something deep down told me that it was all for my own good.

Soon I heard noises approaching my tent and my ears perked forward in alertness. In no time, the same two-legged female who had bandaged my shoulder appeared and next to her stood another girl but her youthful appearance gave away that she was still a child.

Upon noticing that I was awake, they smiled and cheered happily. The pleasant woman neared me and slowly began to pet my neck. She moved her hands down to inspect my wound but I twitched and shied away from her touch.

"Hey, it's okay girl. I won't hurt you." She spoke calmly and softly. The young girl also came up to me and took a seat to where my head lay. She gently touched my nose and gave it an assuring rub.

As I eased up a bit more, the woman started to change my bandages slowly and gently while the young girl gave me delicious treats. Dried apples and small pieces of carrots were exactly what I needed on my empty stomach.

"There." Finished the woman as she stood up. "All done."

"Is she allowed to go outside?" Asked the young girl and sweetly brushed my cheek with her small hand.

"Of course. Little Creek said that as soon as she would feel better, she could." The woman answered and motioned for me to get up if I wanted to. She gently klicked her tongue and the young girl helped me push up my body. I forced myself to raise my legs and soon was once again standing up.

"Good as new!" The girl said in excitement.

"Go sweet Rain," The woman spoke kindly as she led me out of the tent. "Get some fresh air, but remember to go ease on yourself. You're not fully healed yet." She warned me cautiously and gave me a final stroke on the neck, before walking away together with the young girl.

There was lots of snow everywhere around territory as the wind howled. And I also noticed that we were in a different place. This wasn't the same village.

The people were the same...although they weren't as many as before. In fact, most of them were gone. Only women, children and elders were present. I could detect some men scattered here and there but our warriors were not in sight. My eyes darkened as I remembered that terrifying attack and the raging battle we had gone through. I observed how the most of the humans were now rebuilding the teepee tents and slowly settling in.

Women and children had gathered around a small campfire to keep warm. The same young woman and the little girl who had released me outside had joined the gathering as well. The chief of Lakota was not in sight but one of the elders stood up and prayed to the Great Spirit for the fallen warriors and the great chief himself.

My heart fell as I realized that most of the people I knew and admired had passed away.

I slowly walked around in the field and noticed that the horses...my very own kind were gone too. Only six elderly horses were standing by the tents, their heads lowered as they rested. Where was Wind? Dawn? Great Conquest? Blossom? River? Midnight?

Tears began to build in my eyes and my heart seemed to fail. There were many attacks on our village in the past but none were this brutal and with so much loss.

I was about to turn back and get closer to humans when I spotted Silver Moon with her yearling colt trotting towards me.

"Oh Rain! You're feeling better." The mare exclaimed in relief as she came up to me. "We were so worried about you."

Her colt nickered at me in excitement and his eyes lit up.

Personally, I too was very relieved to see some of my friends unharmed. "I'm doing alright. A lot better actually." I forced a smile as Silver Moon and I exchanged a warm greeting.

But I was also anxious to know what happened to others and most importantly, where was Little Creek? Why was he absent? The way the woman from earlier spoke about him didn't seem like he was dead or hurt. So where was he then?

Before Silver Moon could say anything, I decided to question her about everything I wanted to know. "Please tell me," I began in a panicky voice. "Where are the other horses? I only see those six elderly ones that I hadn't seen before and you and your colt. Where is Great Conquest, Dawn, Wind?"

The beautiful mare's face fell and her countenance darkened. "Oh Rain..." she nickered quietly.

"What going on?" I exclaimed, my patience wearing thin.

"You just got better. I don't want to worry you." Silver Moon retorted, tossing her forelock from her eyes.

"Your silence _is_ worrying me." I stated firmly.

The mare looked sheepishly at her bright young colt and then took a deep breath. "When we were attacked so suddenly, my owner didn't have time to react and was murdered on the spot."

A shudder ran down my spine. I knew her caring and kind human. He was a middle-aged man with a lot of charisma. A true definition of kindness...poor, poor man. I continued listening, partly curious and partly afraid of what horrors I might hear next.

"I panicked and the only thing on my mind was to save my colt. The humans were also escaping together with some of the other horses. I decided to follow their lead and soon those who had managed to get away were all gathered together. We were later joined by other escaping tribe's horses." She cocked her head towards elderly horses that were resting by the tents.

"As for our friends...I found out later from the two-leggeds that the young and strong horses were all captured by the cavalry men. I'm not sure what might become of them but the word is that those vile men are using our kind to torturously drag a huge, black monster towards where they'll direct them...with pain and whips of course. Oh Rain..." Silver Moon whimpered in fear as she nuzzled her yearling, who was shaking in fright at these revelations. "...I'm afraid whoever is sent there...might never return."

I tried my best to remain composed but my heart beat fast and hard against my chest. "What about Little Creek?" I said, tears were building up in my eyes yet I refused to shed them.

"Your human was by your side all these past few days. He wasn't giving up and firmly believed you'd survive." Silver Moon continued, her voice much calmer and collected. "Yesterday, when your fever finally broke, he decided to leave you in good hands and immediately went to find the wild Mustang."

Spirit! I had forgotten all about my beloved stallion!

My blue eyes grew wide at that. "What? Spirit?" I gasped.

"Yes." Silver Moon nodded stoically. "It's more than likely that the young, strong, brave stallion like Spirit was captured and taken away to the same place where our other friends had been sent. At least your human was very sure about it and is determined to bring him back to repay him his debt. I heard the Mustang courageously saved the both of you."

Now I could no longer keep my composure and the tears fell from my blue eyes. "Yes, we owe him our life. My Spirit..." I sobbed weakly. "He was ripped away from me and captured in front of my eyes."

"I'm so sorry, Rain." Silver Moon comforted with a small nuzzle. "I didn't know that."

"Oh, this is horrible." I cried and the mare pulled me into a hug.

"Let's hope for the best." She whispered softly.

"Spirit is the strongest stallion on earth!" Exclaimed the yearling colt. "He'll be fine!"

His dam giggled at her son's optimistic exclamation. "You're right." She agreed with him and then gazed back at me. "And your human is quite swift and smart too. I believe they'll return to you safe and sound."

The words of the mother and son calmed and eased me up. I couldn't help but smile at the two. "Thank you. I truly hope you're both right."

Despite all the hardships, I was extremely grateful to have them by my side. I didn't know how I'd handle this situation if it weren't for Silver Moon and her yearling's optimism.

"Come, let's get you to rest for a little while." The wise mare suggested as she slowly led the way towards the human camp. I gazed up at the grey sky, snowflakes had begun to gently fall and I silently prayed for Little Creek and Spirit's safety.

* * *

 **Share your thoughts! It's always interesting for me to read what my followers are thinking. Hope you all had a Merry Christmas and now I wish you all a Happy New Year!**


	31. Aranda

**Chapter 31**

 **Aranda**

* * *

Two days had passed since my conversation with Silver Moon and since I had gotten better from my critical condition. Hours seemed to drag incredibly slowly. The snow continued to fall, the humans kept rebuilding the camp, and my shoulder was healing quite effectively. The nice woman that Little Creek instructed to care for me was always present and always kept her keen eye on me. Her younger sister came by every morning to hand me treats.

Winters were usually the time of peace and solitude. The villagers took it easy, they gathered around camp fire, prayed for their loved ones and narrated ancient stories. Luckily, they had lots of food and supplies for the season and weren't starving or freezing for that matter. However, their only concern were the horses. Humans were lacking their most important companions. Including me, Silver Moon, her colt, and the six newly added elder ones, all together, there were only nine horses in the camp.

What were they to do? The tribe needed strong, sturdy and reliable animals to transport and help them out during this rough time.

As mentioned before, the humans were lacking their own brave warriors too. Most of them had also been captured or died in battle. One of them was Singing Eagle, Dawn's owner and my Little Creek's friend. I was told that he was shot during the attack and later passed away because of severe blood loss. Long Knife, Great Conquest's rider had survived but he was still deeply wounded and was recovering in a tent.

I passed my time quietly, and kept hoping and praying for both Spirit and Little Creek's safety. Even though, Silver Moon always spoke positively and believed that everything would turn out okay, I still somehow felt anxious and sometimes, utterly alone.

If Spirit and Little Creek wouldn't return to me, I didn't know what I'd do without them. I'd probably die of longing and of a broken heart.

* * *

In late afternoon, the delicate, white, snow flurries started to descend on the ground, and I couldn't rip my gaze from the beautiful sight. There was something so calming about the snowflakes, I sighed heavily and breathed in the crispy, fresh air.

Exactly what I needed.

I lowered my head to slowly munch on the hay that the humans had brought forward to me. It's important to eat and keep yourself warm in the Winter time. I did grow a thick coat to protect my body from the harsh conditions, but nutrients were very needed as well especially, since I was still recovering and not fully healed yet.

I didn't realize anyone was approaching me, till I heard a low nicker coming from behind. I turned around, only to meet a strange, bay mare with a white star on her forehead. She was advanced in years and from the looks of it, she was one of those elderly horses that had joined us from other tribes.

"Hello." She greeted politely, as she stood next to me and we exchanged our breath.

I remembered now that all day, this mare had been staring and looking at me very oddly. Every time I passed by, she would perk her ears forward and observe me from the distance as if she knew exactly who I was.

"Hello." I returned the greeting warily, and raised my eyebrows questionably. I couldn't understand it. Who was she?

The elder mare smiled, small wrinkles appearing on the corners of her muzzle. "You're wondering who I am, aren't you?"

"Forgive me, I just don't ever recall knowing-"

"My name is Aranda, _Rain_."

I stared at her with wide eyes, completely shocked that she knew my calling.

"Do you know me?" I asked surprised.

"I know _of_ you."

"What do you mean?" I was confused at this strange mare, whose name happened to be Aranda.

The bay horse kept looking at me with her dark eyes with so much affection. She smiled every time I spoke up. It was as if she had known me all my life.

"How do you know my name?" I questioned again.

"I was best friends with Bonita...your grandmother." She answered at last in a soft nicker.

"My who?" Looks like today was the day of shocking revelations.

The mare giggled at my bewildered expression and lowered her head slightly. "Will you allow me to start from the very beginning?"

I blinked in disbelief, slowly nodding my head as Aranda began to speak.

"Your grandmother, Bonita belonged to a Mexican heiress before a terrible fire and war broke out on the hacienda, and the mistress had no other choice but to release her. The brave, elegant young mare, who had been spoiled and pampered all her life had now only wild prairies for a home. And she was all alone."

Alright. I had to stop her right there.

"Wait, how do you know this Bonita is my grandmother? I was born here with the Lakota. I know nothing of pampered mistresses and fancy haciendas. I'm a mare of this tribe and proud of it. I think you're mistaking me for someone else." I lifted my chin and kept my head held high.

Aranda smiled again in a motherly fashion and stared deeply into my eyes. "Aren't you the daughter of the spirited, Sierra? And those sparkling eyes...they're the splitting image of your grandmother's."

"I inherited these eyes from my sire."

I was so confused. What was she trying tell me? Who was she? And this...grandmother of mine. I knew nothing about her.

"Maybe so." The elder mare said calmly. "But I remember the creamy mane of Bonita and let me tell you, it was same as yours along with the shape of your pretty eyes."

"I don't understand." I mumbled, my heart began to beat faster.

"Your grandmother endured many hardships along with way. She was captured and used for the war where she met me. We escaped together and we both found new life with the wild Mustang herd. She fell in love with a lead stallion and became a lead mare while I remained her close best friend. Her bravery always fascinated me. Years passed and our life of freedom continued. Bonita gave birth to a fiery little filly, whose splashy coat and independent personality resembled her sire's. Our life was filled with joy, as the wind blew in our manes, and we galloped wild and free throughout the high valleys."

I listened awe-struck as the elderly mare quietly narrated these unheard stories of my granddam, grandsire, and my dam. Her eyes were filled with tears as she recalled every single detail about their free way of life. Did I really have such interesting grandparents? Bonita sounded so fascinating. I was sort of beginning to feel proud that I happened to be her ganddaughter.

But everything has its end, dear Rain." Aranda sniffed sadly. "When your grandsire passed away, conflict fell on us as the young stallions from neighbouring herds struggled to claim our band. Unfortunately, none of them succeeded...we were all rounded up by men. Bonita and I were taken to the Crow tribe, where we were treated kindly but your grandmother died of grief for her lost daughter, Sierra. We knew not what had befallen her." The elderly horse strained her voice, trying her best to remain composed while I kept listening to her in utmost shock, several emotions racing back and forth in me.

"It was only years later I found out that Sierra was among the Lakota and had found love."

I couldn't help but smile at that. "Yes, with my father, Storm."

"He was a worthy stallion. I met him couple of times before he fell in battle." Aranda said, her eyes downcast as she remembered my brave sire.

"How is it that I've never known you?" I nickered softly, not wanting to concentrate on the sad parts.

"Well, dear, Rain." Began the wise Aranda. "I knew of Sierra being in foal but since I lived with the different tribe, I never had an opportunity to come and see you. Though, I had heard that she had delivered a healthy filly on one rainy day." She giggled at the last sentence, and playfully nibbled my withers.

"I don't know how much you've heard afterwards, but after my sire fell in battle, my sweet dam had passed away of high fever. "I explained, hating to be the bearer of such devastating news.

"I didn't know that until I came here few days ago." Aranda admitted, her voice soft and frail. "I had hoped to meet both Sierra and you. Turns out, I only met you...my best friend's beautiful granddaughter." She smiled and nuzzled me sweetly. "I was so scared to hear that you'd been wounded. You were the only thing left of my best friend...I prayed and hoped of your recovery."

Small tear rolled down the elder mare's cheek. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"And I'm so glad I found you, Aranda. You have no idea how lonely I am right now. I truly needed this." I told her in full honesty. "How is it that you have joined our tribe?"

"We were attacked as well, and some of us escaped to safety. I personally made sure to find you with the Lakota. I didn't want to leave this world without knowing you. I never had any foals...Sierra was like a daughter to me."

I smiled softly at that and gently offered the old mare to eat some of my hay. She gratefully accepted it and then, gazed back at me. "You've been raised by a human, correct?"

"Yes, his name is Little Creek. He was the son of my sire's owner." I explained, my heart instantly soaring. I missed him so much. What was he doing now? Where was he? I so hoped he was safe.

"Ahh yes, I had watched that young man care for you while you were gravely sick. Then one morning, he got up and left to find someone." Aranda said, as she slowly and lazily chewed on the bale of hay.

"Spirit...he went to find Spirit."

"You mean the stallion of the Cimarron?" Aranda gasped in surprise.

"You know him?" I asked in shock.

"I heard of him from escaped cavalry horses that joined our village back in Summer. They spoke admirably about young, noble, dashing and strong, golden stallion, who could not be broken by the harsh men of the wooden fort."

I was puzzled. So many new and impressive things I had learned today. It was almost too much. I didn't realize how wide spread Spirit's daring escape from the fortress had been. But then I remembered how many cavalry horses had escaped along with him. Of course, they'd talk about the young stallion's bravery.

"And you're acquainted with the wild Mustang, Rain?" Aranda raised her eyebrows curiously.

I blushed, sheepishly looking away. "Um...well, yes."

"Oh, I see." Giggled the wise and experienced mare at my timid reaction. She had comprehended everything.

"I didn't realize he had settled in this village. From the words of the cavalry horses, the young stallion was very determined to get home...but I guess, love changes things." She smiled at the last word, sighing dreamily.

"I've never met anyone so determined, so brave, strong and yet so selfless as Spirit. He is...amazing and deserves to remain free as the wind." I began to speak gently, my heart aching as I recalled how he had saved Little Creek and me, then lay beside me when I was critically wounded, and how he was captured in front of my eyes.

"And your kind owner went to find him?"

I nodded slowly. "Spirit was finally released by my human right before we got attacked. He had been waiting for so long to run free but still he stayed and protected us from those ruthless men. He saved my human and jumped in the cold river to rescue me...I have never met anyone who put others needs before their own so often. I've never seen such courage, fire, strength, spirit. I love him so much. And it's not fair for him to stay here with me, just because I can't be parted with my human and my home. It's just not fair to him...so many times, he put all his wants aside because of me. He even tried to settle down here for he knew it would make me happy, but deep down...I know where he truly belongs. Now it's my turn to repay him. I refuse to remain selfish. And I pray for his safety and hope that he returns to his homeland."

As I poured out my deepest feelings and inner struggles, I didn't realize that I had started to cry. Hot tears were leaking from my eyes as Aranda listened silently, allowing me to express my emotions.

"It seems like you two are madly in love." She concluded, after I was done speaking. "In fact, I think it's a pity for you two to be parted. How can this young Spirit ever be happy if he doesn't have you by his side? Think about it, he put away his desires for you...meaning that he loves you more than anything in this world, including his freedom. How can you deprive him of that?"

I stared at her, blinking my blue eyes in slight confusion. "What else can I do?" I sniffed meekly.

"You can go with him, can you not?" Aranda exclaimed, surprised at my reaction. "I'm sure a lovesick, young stallion offered you a place in his wild herd more than once."

"Of course, he did." I agreed with an eager nicker. "But that's the problem. How can I leave my human and my home?"

"It's not going to be easy, young one." Aranda started gently. "But it will be worth it. Your grandmother grew up with a lovely mistress, she was so kind and sweet and provided her with comfortable home ...and yet, her destiny proved to be elsewhere. Maybe now, a time has come to choose your own path. Yes, your loyalty and friendship with the human remains strong and this tribe gave you home and shelter. But now you're no longer a filly...you are a young mare, and must decide what's best for you. You love this stallion with all your heart and therefore, you must be with him. Young fillies leave their sires when they grow up to join their beloved stallions. Think of it that way. Little Creek has provided the role of your sire...he was your guardian all these years, but now comes a time for you to leave your old foal days behind, and join your very own kind. You must learn what it's like to be truly free.

This Spirit sounds wonderful. And I'm sure my dear, you're going to be very happy with him." Aranda finished her speech and brushed my cheek as a dam would her little filly.

Her words of advice had touched me and they began to make me see things in a completely different light. I thought about my grandmother, my mother, father, this village, about Spirit and Little Creek. Everything in my head was spinning right now. Despite all these new found sensations and thoughts that kept racing in my mind, I remained quiet. Trying to think really hard and question my priorities once more. This wise mare made so much sense.

"Think about it, Rain. You still have time to make up your mind." Aranda encouraged me softly and calmly.

"For now, most important thing for me is to be sure that Spirit and Little Creek are both safe." I admitted at last. "I can't think about anything else right now."

As I said this, I heard hoof beats of galloping horses nearing our camp. I tensed, my ears perked forward. Immediately, I began to fear the worst. Then followed loud neighs and nickers of my own kind and afterwards, our humans began to cry out and cheer in excitement. I swiftly turned around to see what this whole commotion was all about.

I wasn't wrong when I said that this day was for shocking revelations. My eyes almost jumped from its shells when I noticed Great Conquest, Wind, Dawn, Blaze, Blossom, Midnight, River and many more of our village horses bolting towards us in the foggy, snow mist. Calling, whinying happily at their homeland.

Clanging sounds of a bizarre metal tack, attached to each of the horses, echoed throughout the territory as they neared us.

Instantly, me and Aranda both trotted forward to meet my lost friends who had returned to us so unexpectedly.

Unbelievable.

What a shocking day, indeed!


	32. Spirit-Who-Could-Not-Be-Broken

**Chapter 32**

 **Spirit-Who-Could-Not-Be-Broken**

* * *

The Lakota camp was in a disarray.

After that terrifying and ruthless attack, our tribe...at least what was left of it, had been living dead-quiet. They tried hard to rebuild our village, care for the wounded and peacefully honor those who had fallen. It's been a while since I had witnessed a chaotic situation. The horses, who had returned to us so unexpectedly, were a huge surprise to everyone in our tribe. In fact, it came as a complete shock.

The humans thought that they had been lost forever.

I was in disbelief. Didn't Silver Moon tell me that those who had been taken by the cavalry men never returned?

Great Conquest, Wind, Dawn, Blossom, Blaze and many more of our companions were all extremely happy to be back. They neighed and squealed in excitement, eagerly trotting up and down around the two-leggeds. The humans, upon recognizing their horses, met up to them with cheerful exclamations and tried to settle down the excited creatures.

I couldn't hold back either. Their unpredictable return perplexed me on many levels. I couldn't contain my exhilaration and naturally began rearing and calling to them anxiously. Aranda, who seemed more stoic, tried to calm me down but I couldn't resist. This was so exciting. Snorting and pawing the ground in eagerness, I became determined to get closer to my returning friends. But the woman, who had been instructed to care for me by Little Creek, came up to my side and gently tied a rope around my neck, easing me slowly.

"Gently girl, Whoa." She spoke in a smooth and calm tone. "Take it easy. Easy..." She continued softly, stroking me with gentle motions. "You're not entirely recovered yet. Relax."

Her soft, mild, caring voice and calming strokes made me ease up and I slowly settled down. "There you go, shhh..." She said and held on to me.

I watched curiously as the rest of the two-leggeds caught their bolting horses, relaxed them and began to take off the bizarre, metal chains from their bodies.

Once the bustling activity gradually dissolved and chaos was no longer at bay, the two-leggeds hustled together to talk it over amongst themselves how something like this could possibly happen. My kind however, was released in the fields where large bales of hay awaited them, and I too became quite anxious to join them. But the woman who held on to me, moved to where her fellow humans stood eagerly conversing amongst themselves and I had no other choice but to reluctantly follow her lead. Aranda quietly trailed after us, refusing to leave me even for a second.

"How did this happen?" Asked a middle-aged man, looking over at the reappeared horses. Because of his knowledge and experience, he was appointed as the new chief of the tribe. "Who's the brave warrior who managed to get our companions back?"

"We know not." Answered a young boy of twelve. "I was gathering wood for the fire when I heard them galloping towards us."

"It seems like they came alone." Joined in another man, who looked to be no more older than Little Creek.

"How strange." Murmured the new chief of our village. "And they're _all_ back?"

"I counted them to be sure." Exclaimed the young boy, feeling proud of himself. "All of our horses are present. Including the one's we used for war. Great Conquest, Wind and Blaze."

"I can vouch for that." Said Long Knife, who was slowly healing from his severe wounds. "My war stallion, Great Conquest is indeed amongst them." He grunted under his breath, trying to stand proudly but failing due to pain.

"All of them have returned...all of them!" Happily exclaimed the little sister of that same woman holding on to me.

"So, does that mean that greedy, pale faced demons did not complete their railway mission?" Questioned the surprised chief, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Who knows really." Spoke the woman next to me. "As long as we have our horses back, we'll be fine."

"You speak with reason, White Doe." An old man wrapped in a thick blanket turned to the woman in a muffled voice. "The Winter season will be easier on us now that we have our reliable brothers and sisters back."

The humans kept talking and wondering about these matters, trying hard to guess how could an unexpected thing like this occur. But I was growing more anxious and anxious by the second. The unsure interpretations of the two-leggeds didn't suffice me. I desperately needed to get to my friends and ask them how they managed to escape. I glanced at the returned horses, who were eating and relaxing in the fields now. I tried hard to remain composed even though I was fretful and eager to gallop towards them.

"Perhaps your human had something to do with it?" Whispered Aranda in my ear.

"That's what I want to figure out." I nickered back helplessly. "But I'm waiting for her to let go of me." I eyed White Doe, who held on to the rope, showing no intention of releasing it.

Before Aranda could answer, three young warriors from the tribe, that had been sent few days ago to spy on the enemy, came running back and dashed towards our group completely breathless. I immediately perked my ears in alarm, their anxious aura so strong, that it made me shudder.

"A fire!" Panted one of them.

"A forest fire broke out on the Pacific Railroad, while we were silently scanning them from a distance!" Explained another.

"The steam locomotive was destroyed!" Threw in the third.

"Ruined and reduced to shreds, to be exact!" Pointed out the first speaker.

"Not just the train but _everything_ was utterly demolished!" The third warrior cried, his voice shaking with subtle fear

"We quickly left the area to come and inform you that our horses that were all tied to the locomotive had been freed somehow." The second man said to the new chief.

"That, we know." Said the tribe's leader. "Just minutes before you came, they returned to us." He informed the young warriors and shifted his gaze to fields where the horses were stationed.

I gasped upon hearing this information, unable to decide what worried me more the fact that Little Creek was not back yet or the fact that no one seemed to mention him.

"Do you know what caused the railway construction sight to blow up in flames?" Asked Long Knife, who himself couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"It's hard to say." Started one of them unsurely, rubbing the back of his head.

"Everything happened so fast and before the fire could catch up to us we escaped." Finished another warrior.

Once their narrative was done, the new chief of our tribe began to speak in a low but firm tone. "The pale-faced devils had it coming. You reap what you sow. The Great Spirit himself avenged us."

I listened in complete alertness, trying to comprehend every syllable. His wise words echoed in my ears and for some reason, my mind concentrated and lingered on the Great _Spirit_ part.

Spirit...

...Spirit!

Impossible!

Could it be?

My eyes grew as wide as the landscapes of our untamed territory. Sudden feeling of intuition and realization hitting me all at once.

As the two-leggeds began to murmur words of praise and sacred prayer, gazing up at the evening's clear sky, I decided to use this to my advantage. Rearing up in desperation, I let out a squeal of anxiety and startled my handler. My skittish action came as a surprise to White Doe, who dropped the rope which enabled me to slip away from her soft grip.

Turning promptly, I swiftly raced towards my reappeared friends, trying very hard to ignore the pressure and discomfort on my bruised shoulder.

"Rain!" I heard her calling after me together with the worried Aranda. "Come back!"

I increased my speed, ignoring their calls, my eyes focused on one direction only.

"Wind! Dawn!" I screamed as I galloped up to the relaxed horses. They instantly jerked their heads up, little alarmed at my high-strung behavior.

"Rain," Dawn nickered softly in surprise, walking over to greet me but I didn't let her.

"Please tell me, how did you manage to escape?" I blurted almost immediately, forgetting to take deep breaths and stay composed.

"Well-" Stuttered Dawn, exchanging worried glances with the rest of the horses. They were quite taken aback by my actions.

"Just tell me!" I neighed impatiently, my ears had already detected White Doe making her way towards me. I snapped my head back only to see her pick up the dragging rope from my neck and before I could protest, she was leading me back to the camp again.

"No!" I struggled, stubbornly refusing to obey her orders.

"What's gotten into you, Rain?" She questioned in surprise and attempted to calm me down.

I desperately, turned my head towards the other horses and neighed anxiously, my nostrils flaring. "What happened to Spirit? Where is Spirit?!" I screamed in panic at Wind, Dawn, Midnight and Blaze. They were standing in front of the herd, thus blocking others like Blossom, Silver Moon, her colt and even Great Conquest from my view.

White Doe yanked the rope hard enough to bring me back to my senses. "Rain, stop it!"

Other horses, noticing my state, began to neigh and whiny at me in equal anxiety. "What's going on? Why aren't you allowed to be with us?" Asked Wind, hating this tense situation.

"White Doe, let go off her!" A young girl yelled, as she rushed quickly and rebuked her older sister. "Can't you tell that she wants to be with her friends?"

"She's not allowed to stress. Rain isn't healed yet." White Doe stated with firmness. "Little Creek entrusted her in my care and I promised I wouldn't disappoint him." She tugged the rope, trying to take me back to the camp once more.

"Wait, stop!" I begged, digging my hooves in the snowy ground.

"You're gonna hurt her! Let her stay with her friends." The little girl pleaded, taking the rope from White Doe's hands and slipping it off from my neck. "She missed them." The girl smiled in understanding and rubbed my nose with her small, delicate hands, calming me down in the process.

The very second I found myself free, I quickly trotted over to my kind. This time, with much more level-headed and collected manner.

"See?" Said the girl to her sister. "She's gonna be okay."

I nickered happily, pleased that they finally understood what I desired.

"Oh, alright." Giggled White Doe. "Have it your way, stubborn, little mare." And with a slight shake of her head, she left me as the younger sister ran after her with the rope in her hand.

Once they were gone, Dawn neared me, coming up to my side. "Rain, are you alright?" She whispered in concern. "I've never seen you so bothered."

"I'm fine." I responded, keeping my voice soft and calm.

"But you've got a wound on your shoulder." Midnight nickered, moving her nose to my damaged area.

"I feel better and I'm alright." I assured quickly, not paying heed to their worried little mutters. "Please tell me, how is that you've escaped? Silver Moon was not even sure you'd come back alive."

"It's true." Silver Moon spoke up in agreement, as she came forward. "It's about time you tell us how you've managed to free yourselves."

"And why isn't Spirit amongst you? Wasn't he captured by the cavalry as well?" I asked, my eyes searching for a dun-colored stallion. "Where is he?" My voice was shaking as I began to fear for the worst.

"Alright, Rain...we'll tell you everything we know." Wind said, as he reached forward to nuzzle me in a comforting way.

I stopped my fretting, my ears perked forward and I listened, eager to hear the most valid account of what had truly happened.

"As you may know," Wind started, his eyes focused on me and Silver Moon. "most of the able-bodied, young horses were captured to work for those very humans, who attacked our village. We were taken into a giant, black monster the two-leggeds call trains. River, Great Conquest and I were loaded into the wooden train car together."

Upon hearing this, my blue eyes automatically darted towards the grey war stallion, who stood silent, bit distanced away from our group. He met my gaze and then quickly looked away as Wind continued his recital.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't afraid. I was petrified." Admitted the humble Wind. "I didn't know what was going to happen to us. The unbearable smell of smoke that reminded us all of gunfire stayed in our nostrils. The car was lonely and suffocating...at least, I was glad I had River and Great Conquest with me. But other than that, everything looked hopeless. The man-made enormous machine stood still. The more we waited, the more anxious I was growing."

"We were all unsure of what was going to happen." River, the dark bay gelding added.

"Alright but what about Spirit?" I burst, my impatience showing its signs again.

"We're getting there." Snapped Great Conquest at my restless behavior. "Your precious stallion was led in the cart after us. Although, I still couldn't understand how the two-leggeds managed to catch him."

"Yes, he was." Added Wind gently, ready to continue. "And Rain, believe me when I say this...we were all so very pleased to see him."

I had no reason to doubt Wind or River but I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that Great Conquest might've been happy to see Spirit. That was an absurd. Either way, I ignored my thoughts and kept on listening.

"We knew how head-strong and determined he was when it came to freedom. Surely, he would be able to come up with something. But the miserable, depressed look on his face was enough to make us understand that even a wild stallion like Spirit was not going to withstand a storm that had fallen on our heads."

My heart stopped beating for a second.

Poor Spirit.

Great Conquest snorted in annoyance at Wind's words. "Don't be so dramatic." He then turned to me, slowly advancing to where I stood, my eyes filling with tears. "Rain, the only reason he was so upset was because he believed you were gone." He explained gently, not wanting to scare me with bad news.

"That's exactly what I was going to say." Wind retorted, rolling his eyes.

"What?" I gasped, letting a small tear roll down my cheek. "Spirit thinks I'm dead?"

"No, we aren't sure about it. Truth be told, we don't even know why he was so emotionally hurt. Great Conquest and Wind thought it had something to do with you." River joined in, adding his own insight.

"Judging from your shoulder wound, we were right." Great Conquest said stoically.

"I think you got off topic." Silver Moon stated, displeased at how diverted the stallions were.

"The whole train ride, Spirit refused to eat or interact with any of us until something changed in him during the end of our journey." Wind carried on with his narrative. "As the humans began to unload us, he quietly whispered that he'd come up with a plan. And I personally, was very excited and relieved."

"So was I." Agreed River with an eager nod.

"But I didn't trust him. I thought he was just being a show-off as always." Great Conquest admitted, slight coldness animating his countenance.

"Long story short, we were all tied in chains to a steaming locomotive and were expected to pull it towards where those humans would direct us." Wind nickered, as he slightly dipped his head.

"Oh Rain, it was so horrible." Midnight shrieked, hating those dark memories.

"They beat us with whips and didn't even allow us to take short breaks." Dawn spoke up, her eyes downcast in sadness.

"We dragged the thing for hours and hours." Wind continued in a low nicker. "One of those ruthless humans kept whipping us without mercy and that infuriated Spirit as he aggressively neighed at the man, protecting poor, exhausted Blossom."

My eyes shifted towards delicate Blossom, who nodded at me in confirmation.

"Just when we thought it was over and no one would save us now and we would forever be doomed to stay there... the spirited Mustang started neighing and squealing and before I knew what was happening, he was lifeless on the ground." Wind explained, his gaze fixed on me.

I shut my eyes tight at that and felt my heart failing.

"Not to worry, Rain." Quickly threw in Great Conquest, not allowing me to think of anything horrible. "He was pretending. Of course, humans didn't notice it, but I did. And...well, the fool that I am, I labeled him a coward. I thought he was probably tired and searching for an easy way out." The grey war stallion admitted, his tone was to my surprise, very guilt-ridden.

"But in a true Spirit-fashion, he proved me wrong. Before we had time to blink, not only did he manage to untie a chain from his leg as he was dragged away by mules, but he leaped over the thick metal chains between the last pair of horses in the team and engine itself. Workmen encircled him, hoping to corner him and catch him. I watched in shock while every other horse cheered as loud as they could. With powerful might, he kicked the connector that joined the chains to the engine and broke it. The half of the horses ran free. And though, I was entirely awe-struck at his incredible heroism, I felt the full weight of the locomotive beginning to pull the rest of us down the hill. But the chain suddenly disappeared with a loud snap, thanks to him. Immediately we all started galloping away, yet something stopped me midway as I looked back at the wild stallion. I had been a war horse all my life, and not once had I done anything so incredibly courageous and selfless. Wind and I called to the brave Mustang, telling him to come with us, but he eagerly insisted for us to leave and wished us all the best." Pure admiration was written all over the grey war horse's face.

"And in that moment, as we all began to make our journey back home, I realized that this was no mere stallion...but rather a son of the wind and sky itself, as wild and unbreakable as thunder over the land. I was so ashamed of myself for doubting his intentions. I'm ashamed now as I recall this. I don't know what happened to him afterwards, but Spirit like that will never be broken and I absolutely believe he made it out safe." As Great Conquest recited all this, he caught my intense gaze and stared deeply into my blue eyes. "I'm sorry for everything, Rain. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me." He whispered, sniffing back...oh my, were they tears?

I couldn't believe it...Great Conquest never showed such a sensitive side to him. I didn't know what to say at all, and so I stared in amazement.

"I knew Spirit was going to save you all!" Exclaimed Silver Moon's yearling colt suddenly, jumping up and down joyfully.

"Upon my word, that stallion has a spirit of fire." Silver Moon gasped in disbelief.

"He was unbelievable! One stallion against so many humans and so many obstacles." Dawn nickered in exciement, very impressed.

"Yet he still managed to free us all!" Cried both Midnight and Blossom in unison.

"Don't forget that there were also other tribe horses that he saved, not just us." Added the equally impressed stallion, Blaze.

"I have no doubt that Spirit-Who-Could-Not-Be-Broken is alive and well." Wind turned to me, his voice had a confident ring to it.

"So I guess that answers my question." I mumbled in a stunned daze, barely managing to stand on my legs. "No one else could destroy a Pacific Railroad and set the whole forest ablaze all on their own except Spirit..." I blinked, completely and utterly astonished.

"I wouldn't be surprised if few months from now people start telling legends about a fiery untamed, stallion who could never be broken." Aranda came forward, striding up to where I stood and winked with a playful smirk.

"Well if they won't, I sure will." Firmly stated Great Conquest, and then caught my gaze again. Smiling tenderly, he spoke up. "He's the one who really deserves you, not me. What on earth was I thinking?" And with that, he turned and walked away.

* * *

 **Spirit rocks y'all! Leave reviews and share your thoughts. Thanks for all the wonderful support. I can't believe there's only one chapter left to go on this story.**

 **Fun fact which I mentioned in this chapter. Lakota people regarded horses as their family members and called them brothers and sisters.**


	33. The Choice

**Chapter 33**

 **The Choice**

* * *

The usual peaceful silence that fell over our camp each night had once again overtaken us. It was quiet as the humans retired in their newly made teepee tents, and those who didn't have their own yet, were invited to share with their friends and thus everyone, despite all the horrible events that had passed, continued living in harmony. The horses too rested nearby the settlement, most of them exhausted of the day's events. I couldn't blame them, they had gone through a lot of stress and were mistreated by those pale-faced men. If it weren't for a brave determination of my handsome stallion, most of these horses would have been doomed to work on that railway construction sight forever. I shuddered at that thought.

While most of our small village slept soundly, I couldn't bring myself to shut my eyes or rest. Especially after all the things I've heard just few hours earlier. I stood bit far away from the Lakota camp, desperate to have some solitude. So many new and unheard of stories I had discovered over these past days. First Silver Moon with her devastating news about her owner and the fact that so many of our horses had been taken, then Aranda entered my life unexpectedly and I found out all about my grandam's early life. Afterwards, I was shocked by the unforeseen return of my friends, who we believed were lost forever. Then the humans added the new information about the strange forest fire that had broken out on the Pacific Railroad. And to top things off, as if this wasn't enough to keep me awe-struck for a week, Great Conquest and Wind had blown my mind about what Spirit had done, and how heroically he had rescued them all, allowing them to escape.

I needed to process all this.

How could I sleep after such eventful findings?

It was a little too much.

I remained dead-quiet, as my gaze was drawn up towards the clear night's sky that was filled with numerous blazing stars. They reminded me of my beloved stallion's burning eyes that had both tenderness and fierceness in them.

Oh, how I had missed him! He was so selfless and so courageous. The more I got to know his nature, the more I fell in love with him..the more I wanted to be with him and the more I became sure that he deserved to remain wild and free.

I watched the lovely shade of the moon that glowed in a silvery light. Countless memories of Spirit and I trotting together in our favourite getaway flooded my mind. The first time we had confessed our love, the first time we had swam in the beautiful autumn sunshine and the first time we had shared the most intimate moment. Small tear rolled down my cheek, as I hoped and prayed silently that somehow we would be reunited. I knew that he was strong and firmly believed that he'd make it out alright, but part of me couldn't help but still feel anxious. What if he was lost in that forest fire? What if my human couldn't find him in time?

On that note, my mind drifted to Little Creek.

Where was he?

What if the cruel men of the cavalry regiment had captured him once more?

The more I thought about it, the more I worried and became utterly troubled.

I lowered my head down, shutting my eyes tight and shook my head. No! Both Spirit and Little Creek were incredibly brave. They'd survive anything and I had full trust in them. They would come back to me safe and sound. I was going to remain positive and hopeful no matter what.

After all...that's all I had left.

My inner restless soul calmed down a bit, as I perked my ears to listen to the cracking sounds of the burning wood of the campfire that our humans had made to keep warm. Just then, I heard delicate hoof steps making a way towards where I stood. I tentatively turned around, only to meet the cheery countenance of the wise, elder mare, Aranda. She came up to me and we exchanged a pleasant greeting.

"Why aren't you resting, young one?" She asked sweetly, her voice as tranquil as the deep thickets of forest.

"I couldn't bring myself to close my eyes." I responded honestly, my gaze shifting back to the clear, crisp sky.

Aranda nodded thoughtfully in understanding.

"Yes, the news you've received requires certain amount of processing." She agreed.

I nodded weakly and continued staring at the outstretched distance in front of me.

"Your grandam, Bonita used to be like that." Aranda added with a small smile of amusement.

That caught my attention and I stared back at her, my eyebrows slightly raised. "She would always go away and seek out solitude whenever deep thoughts were racing inside her."

"They're worried thoughts rather than deep." I said, my tone had a melancholy ring to it.

"I wouldn't be so concerned about that fiery stallion if I were you." Aranda spoke up simply. "It looks like he is more cunning than both horse and men."

I smiled at that, feeling reassured. "I just can't help it. Besides, my human is also somewhere there looking for him."

"Be confident, Rain. All will fall into place. Both, your human and your stallion shall return to you safe." Aranda promised, as if she had seen the future.

She looked so calm and so convinced of their well-being that it made me extremely happy.

"Thank you for the encouragement." I nickered brightly.

There was silence again, as I moved my eyes from that of Aranda's and back to the stars above us. She was right and deep down I believed that both Spirit and Little Creek would be safe. They were fighters and never gave up. So then, why was my heart so restless? Why did it pound so much whenever I recalled them?

"You know," The elder, bay mare began after a while, " I've decided to remain with the Lakota tribe to live out the rest of my days. And I'd love nothing more than to have you here with me. You're the only thing left of my old homeland...of Bonita, Raphael - your grandsire, of Sierra..."

She caught my blue eyes and smiled, nuzzling me affectionately as a dam would her young filly. "But I'm being selfish, you must decide where you belong yourself. Whether it be here with your human and me, or whether it be with that courageous stallion Spirit and his wild herd."

"It's such a difficult choice to make." I admitted, my frustration enhanced as I swished my long creamy tail. "I know you told me that fillies grow up and leave their sires to join their beloved stallions but Little Creek is different. He is not my sire...he is my everything. He's been my best friend since I was born. Somehow, life without him is just so incredibly impossible and scary."

Aranda tilted her head to my side, slightly confused. "Scary? You mean you're afraid to leave your home?"

"I don't know what exactly I'm afraid of." I whimpered in defeat, my blue gaze was downcast.

"Alright, let's take both your stallion and human into consideration. Tell me, what are the benefits of being with one and the other?" The wise mare spoke up confidently, as she motioned me to lift my head and look into her eyes. "I can see that you're having trouble with this. So I'll try to guide you, alright? But in the end, you must make your own choice." She smiled in a motherly fashion and I sighed with a small nod.

"Let's start with your human. What binds you to him?"

I took a deep breath as I gathered my thoughts. "Like I said before, since I was born he was there for me. When I was orphaned, he raised me, took care of me, loved me, understood me. He was the only one I could trust..." I paused there, flashbacks of everything Little Creek and I had been through over the years came back to my mind. "...I really don't know life without him and my loyalty will forever be his."

"And how do you feel about the Mustang stallion?" Aranda nickered cautiously.

"Spirit..." I sighed, my blue eyes shifting up towards the sky again. "...he came...so unexpectedly in my life." As I said this, I instantly remembered the first time I had seen him proudly thundering on in the desert prairie, his handsome features glowing in otherwise dull scenery. "I must admit, I tried hard to not like him. He was different and so mysterious...it would've been easier if I continued ignoring him. But how can I deny that feeling I had the first time he gazed at me? He steered my soul, slowly making his way in my heart...day by day."

Aranda couldn't help but beam at that with an approved little whiny.

"At first, I tried to convince myself he was no good and only paid attention to me because he was a stallion and let's be real, that's what they do. They collect mares to extend their herds. It's natural." I explained and Aranda agreed with a nod. "True, that's a main job of every stallion especially, wild ones."

"But he was not just being a stud. He put me above everything...he put me first." I said quietly, memories of Spirit saving me from Great Conquest and then returning back to the village surfaced up again. "He did things for me that shouldn't be done unless you really care and love someone. Unfortunately, his actions confused and fascinated me on many levels. I had never experienced anything like that before. All my life, I had known Little Creek as the only one who put me first. To have a stallion - a wild one at that, doing all that for me was just too puzzling. In short, over the course of our time, I developed such growing love, respect and trust for him...that sometimes, even now, I don't think I trust anyone as much as I trust Spirit. I love him so much." I blushed, my eyes focused on the far away stars. "And I really miss him..."

"So what's holding you back, then?" Aranda asked once more.

"I don't know." I stuttered, shifting my gaze back to the wise mare.

"You do realize that you just admitted that you trust Spirit more than anyone...including Little Creek?"

I blinked in shock. "Oh dear, looks like I did." I gasped.

Aranda couldn't help but giggle at that. "So? There's your answer right there."

"Wait, How can this be? I trust Little Creek too it's just-"

"Rain, it's normal." Aranda cut in with a gentle nicker. "I'm sure you love and are completely loyal to your guardian, but you heart just belongs to the stallion. Nothing to worry about. This is how it should be."

"My goodness, did I just make a choice?" I cried in disbelief.

"I'm afraid you did." The elder mare confirmed softly.

"Then why am I still so reluctant?"

"Because you're afraid...I see fear in your eyes. You don't know life without your owner and therefore, it's scary to take this step." Simply explained Aranda.

I thought about her words and weighed them. There was some truth in there. Yes, I did love my human but the part of my attachment to him, was that I didn't know life without him. He represented comfort that I was used to. The wild mustang life was thrilling to be sure, but there were so many aspects to it that I still didn't know about and wasn't familiar with.

I sighed in defeat. "You are right. I do want to be with Spirit yet fear is holding me back. And I'll miss Little Creek too."

Aranda came forward to nuzzle me softly. "It's not an easy choice to make. Take all the time you need. But do not have any regrets."

With that, the bay mare turned her head, bid me goodnight and she trailed back to where the other horses were resting. I watched her go as the wind began to blow in the cold air. My heart knew where it wanted to be. I longed to be with my stallion, Spirit. I wanted to gallop with him together with his wild herd. I wanted to see his homeland, everything he loved and admired. I wanted to experience the freedom he so desired, and most importantly, I wanted to remain by his side.

Why then was I so afraid to make this decision? Why couldn't I leave my home? Was I truly that dependant on a human way of life? Or did I really love my Little Creek so much? I did love him... however, there was no competition here. Both the stallion and the man represented different things for me. One was my soul mate and the other was my guardian.

I lifted my chin in determination. I would make up my mind soon. It wasn't going to be easy as Aranda said, but I would decide in these coming days. For now, my blue eyes stared up at the night's sky, and I realized that no matter where my Spirit and Little Creek were this moment, they were both under the same sky as I.

Letting out a deep exhale, I prayed once again for their safe return.

* * *

The next couple of days were spent in leisure and peace, like all of our Winter seasons. Since the kidnapped horses had returned, the humans became even more determined to rebuild our camp and start our new life. Some of our kind were given away to the neighbouring tribes and one of them were Dawn and Wind. It was sad to see them go, but I knew that they'd be better off in their new home. Poor Dawn had lost her human as did Wind, and since they were so fond of each other, our humans gave them away to the two worthy and honourable warriors of the neighbouring Sioux tribe. The good-bye was bittersweet but it was for the best. They were looking forward to their new life and I was quite happy for them.

Silver Moon's yearling colt finally got a calling, he was named Takoda which means "A Friend to Everyone". His name suited him really well. As for my wound, it was looking a lot better... in fact, I no longer felt pain at all, not even the slightest. Few more days and it would be completely healed. The medicine man of the tribe, who had taught all his knowledge to Little Creek was really proud of my improvements. He loudly praised Little Creek's ability to heal me so swiftly and effectively.

The winter days dragged on as we were accustomed to. The children and most of the adult humans passed their time in their teepee tents as the weather was rather harsh. Some hunting was done...Long Knife recovered at last and together with Great Conquest began to lead the men out on the prairies to find game. Lakota women made Winter Counts on the skin of a brained tanned buffalo hide, pictures were put on the hide depicting all sort of events that took place during the year. Some were sad, some were funny, some exciting, in other words, that was our history...all of the things we've been through. We hoped that for now, enemies were far away from us. It was a slow time for everyone not just the two-leggeds. My kind lazily munched on the hay and preserved food, we mostly spent our time standing around, trying to keep our bodies warm and healthy. I passed my hours by observing the interesting things the humans did.

I noticed that after few severe cold days, the weather improved and one morning, sun was shining so extensively, that it melted all of the snow around the territory. Although it was still Winter, I couldn't help but think of the beautiful Spring days that would come to us in few months.

Upon remembering Spring, my mind drifted back to Spirit...my beloved stallion. I sighed heavily, my head lowered in sadness. I missed him terribly. Where was he? Why wasn't he coming back to me?

On this shiny afternoon, as the snow completely disappeared I noticed Great Conquest standing few feet away from me, staring at my direction in curiosity. I met his gaze, smiling I walked over to greet him.

"How was your day?" I asked in a friendly manner.

After all the things Great Conquest had admitted humbly to me about Spirit, I became sure that we were back to being friends like we used to. The tensions that we've had before in the past were incredibly heartbreaking for me. I had known him all my life. I didn't want to lose a friend in him. I was so glad that things had changed for the better.

"Hunt was alright. We couldn't catch deer but caught a fox instead." He chuckled. "How's your shoulder?"

"A lot better." I smiled weakly, my heart still longing for Spirit's return.

The grey stallion detected my downcast countenance and gazed deeply into my blue eyes. "Are you alright, Rain?"

"Of course, I am." I nickered, trying to sound convincing and moved my forelock from my eyes. "I'm just happy to have you as a friend."

"He'll come back." Great Conquest smiled in assurance. "They both will."

I stared at him little surprised. Was my longing that obvious?

"To be honest, I was extremely shocked at what you said about Spirit. You never liked him and to have you say those words was...incredibly sweet." I finished brightly.

"I wasn't being sweet Rain," the grey war stallion responded cooly. "I just said the truth. He is one unbreakable nut."

I giggled at his statement. Great Conquest caught my blue gaze again and smiled. "He deserves all the respect there is. A horse like that should never be detained...if I were your human I'd release him back to where he belongs."

My expression changed at that and it didn't go unnoticed by the grey war horse. "And you should go with him." He added firmly.

"What?"

"If you love him so much and I can tell that you do...you should go too. What's holding you back? Don't tell me it's your human."

"Maybe it is." I whispered in a low tone.

"So you're telling me, you'd rather stay with Little Creek than follow a stallion who is almost as legendary as the ancient stories that we hear from our humans?" Great Conquest asked perplexed.

"I don't know really...I just want them both to return first." I nickered lowly again, trying to avoid this inevitable topic.

Great Conquest smiled in understanding. "They will. They sure will."

"This is my home...how can I leave all this?" I muttered to no one in particular, my eyes scanning the area.

"Well, how could you offer yourself to me when you didn't want anything to do with me?" Great Conquest whinnied.

"I _love_ Spirit and I didn't want you to hurt him." I responded right away and then stopped at my words.

Great Conquest chuckled at that. "There's your answer...Love. You said it yourself. Love."

Just then, our time together was interrupted when Silver Moon trotted up to us with a frown on her face, elderly Aranda trailed after her.

"What's wrong?" Asked the war horse when he noticed her distressed look.

"One of our two-legged scouts have returned claiming to have spotted Little Creek." She said.

"What?" I gasped in shock.

"He was seen riding a dun-colored stallion as the cavalry chased after them." She added with a scowl. "We don't know much, this is what I overheard from the humans and other horses."

My heart failed at that. Both Spirit and Little Creek were in deep trouble. "It's over." I whimpered in fear as Aranda nuzzled me comfortingly.

"Don't be fooled." Exclaimed Great Conquest. "I'm sure things will resolve."

"How? Didn't you hear Silver Moon?" I screamed in rage, tired of hopeless optimism around me. "They're being chased by the ruthless army!"

"We don't know if they'll catch them. We must have faith." Aranda said calmly.

"They won't catch them!" Neighed little Takoda eagerly. "I'm sure Spirit will come up with something."

"Yes, there are plenty of ways to outrun them. Both Little Creek and Spirit are smart." Silver Moon agreed with her yearling colt.

"Exactly!" Insisted Great Conquest. "If push comes to shove, that stallion would rather jump over a canyon or a cliff than be caught by those merciless humans."

"Oh, I don't know." I whimpered and began to cry quietly. Both Aranda and Silver Moon embraced me, trying their best to remain positive.

They all grew sober as they realized how hurt and concerned I was despite all the encouragement. Everything seemed to quiet down, the breeze swayed our manes, and we remained silent, each of us hoping and praying for the well-being of my stallion and human. We stood like that for hours and the evening was already slowly setting in. I had become so very desperate and missed both Spirit and my human so much, that I was beginning to imagine Little Creek's familiar whistles.

"Did you hear that?" Great Conquest nickered in alertness, his ears all perked up.

I snapped my head instantly. "Wait, you heard the whistle too?"

"We all did!" Neighed Takoda with a bright smile. Aranda and Silver Moon agreed in unision.

My heart began to race as I slowly walked forward to investigate. There was a smoke of campfire blocking my view, making everything all blurry and I squinted my eyes to see where this whistle was coming from. In the distance, I could make out a horse and human standing over a small hill top... could it be? I quickened my pace and trotted out of the foggy smoke to have a better look. My heart pounded like no other. I couldn't believe my eyes when I finally recognized who those individuals were. My face lit up as I laid eyes on the golden stallion of my dreams and next to him stood Little Creek. "Spirit!" I called out in utmost joy.

The dun stallion neighed loudly, his happiness and triumph echoing as thunder over the entire land. "Rain! You're alive!"

I responded back with a similar squeal of exultation as both of us began to gallop towards each other as fast as possible. In seconds, we were reunited. The words can't describe the amount of joyfulness that we experienced upon seeing each other again. We reared, dancing in circles, revolving, neighing, rejoicing, squealing loudly for everyone to hear how utterly happy we both were in that very moment.

I felt his warm cheek against mine once again as we nuzzled, kissing and brushing each other sweetly. "My love...my Rain." Whispered Spirit as his intelligent, blazing eyes gazed deeply into my bright sparkling ones. "You're alive." He repeated in disbelief.

"Oh, Spirit...I missed you so much." I murmured, my nose rubbing his as we embraced yet again. This was a miracle.

"I love you." We both nickered at the same time, caressing and nuzzling one another. In that very moment, I forgot everyone but him. I even blocked out Little Creek who was most probably watching us with a huge grin plastered on his face. Spirit was all that mattered to me. I loved him. I wanted to be with him and yes... I had chosen him!

We held on to each other, refusing to break apart even for a second. Spirit's brown eyes shimmered like the glittering sun. "My beauty, my one and only." He breathed tenderly.

I pressed my forehead against his, taking in his scent. "My soul mate." I nickered back.

We abided in this everlasting rapture of delight, intently gazing and stroking one another for few more minutes, before my attention was caught by Little Creek, who had slowly begun walking towards us. Nickering happily, Spirit and I both trotted up to meet the kind human. Little Creek touched the stallion's muzzle for a second before affectionately turning to me. He gently rubbed my nose, his eyes were filled with small tears. And I knew in that very second, that he had understood my decision and where I truly belonged. He knew me all too well to miss such an important detail. His hands stroked my face softly, his eyes never leaving mine. This was our good-bye...I could feel it in my bones. My heart sank at that. My human smiled and rested his head against my nose, holding me there for few minutes. My human...my Little Creek. Oh this was so difficult. I didn't know if I was ready to let go. I lowered my head, shutting my eyes tight. I'd miss him terribly.

"You will always be in my heart." Little Creek assured me ever-so sweetly. He lifted my chin with his hands and smiled, his eyes were still glistening with tears. Oh, and you will forever remain in my heart...my understanding best friend, my guardian, my owner, my human. My blue eyes started to feel watery as well, as our emotional good-bye was being observed by the thoughtful Spirit. His gaze was full of sympathy as he comprehended everything that was occurring right before him.

Little Creek gently reached out and removed that very feather he had placed in my creamy mane years ago. My heart broke at that...this was really happening. No... and before he'd move back, I went up and nuzzled him again as he petted me once more. This was so hard.

My human and I finally ripped ourselves from each other and Little Creek turned his attention to the dun stallion.

"Take care of her, Spirit...Who-Could-Not-Be-Broken." He brushed the mustang's nose and then lowered his hand. Little Creek's eyes fell and I could detect how heartbreaking this was for him too. He had become attached to not only me, but to Spirit as well. Letting us both go was so hard for him.

In that very second, my beloved stallion reached out and pulled Little Creek into a tight hug as they both embraced. My human wrapped his arms around Spirit's neck. "I'll miss you my friend." He whispered quietly.

I watched the two, tears leaking from my eyes. They had truly found a special connection...they had bonded. It was as if I was watching two brothers under the sun. They remained like that for couple more seconds and then broke apart. Spirit nickered at me, motioning that it was time to get going. We both reared slightly and started to canter to where the homeland of the wild stallion awaited us.

When we ran up to a small hill, Spirit and I both stopped and looked back at Little Creek, who was watching us depart with sadness. He had just turned around, ready to join the Lakota camp when Spirit suddenly called him. He jerked his head back at us and smiled as Spirit reared up and neighed in a thunderous voice of a stallion. I couldn't help but beam at that. A smile broke out on my human's face as he saw us one last time and he whopped in excitement, jumping up and down with a piercing cry.

"Goodbye, my dear friend." I muttered softly, my gaze focused on Little Creek.

We spun around, and began galloping and making our journey to Spirit's homeland.

In the end, I realized that despite the choice I've made to go with my stallion...Little Creek would always be part of who I was. He would forever remain in my heart. And though, one might think that I had chosen love over loyalty. I knew full well that I had chosen both. How can you be loyal to someone you don't love? And how can you love someone if you aren't loyal to them?

I wasn't entirely sure if I had made a perfect decision, maybe my life would've been easier back with Little Creek in the village. However, I was determined to be with Spirit. I had decided to follow my own kind...Someone I truly loved and admired and someone, who even though confused and conflicted me at first, now made me come alive and want to experience the way of life I had never known before. I had chosen to run free with the most courageous and selfless stallion out there. But that did not mean that I was going to forget my loyalty to Little Creek. Just as Aranda said, I grew up, matured and was heading to start my own family.

Who knew what sort of adventure awaited me in Spirit's wild homeland? Maybe my entire destiny was with this golden stallion, after all.

* * *

 **The end!**

 **I want to thank you all for reviewing and supporting this story. Especially to the special 'guest' reviewer who has been following me since day one. Thank you! You truly motivated me to update this story often. Thank you and shout out to ilovechips4ever as well. There will be a sequel coming up in few weeks so those of you who are interested, be sure to come back and check it out. It will most probably be a third narrative and concentrate on Rain balancing her life as an upcoming lead mare, Spirit keeping his herd in check, and of course there will be Esperanza and new characters...not to worry Little Creek will make an appearance too.**

 **Stay tuned!**


End file.
